Re: Bluebells and Lavenders
by EvilPenguinRika
Summary: "I'd like to be partnered up with the new girl." AU.
1. Starting Point

**August 5th...you Ikarishippers know what that means?**

**HAPPY IKARI CONFESSION DAY! :D**

**Before I forget, and I will promise to make this quick...**

**For the fans who has continued to follow my story, "Bluebells and Lavenders", I really appreciate what you have all done. I'm thankful for all your kind/funny/helpful reviews. I really am happy that you all enjoyed BbaL a lot. SO, without further ado, I present to you...**

**Re: Blubells and Lavenders! :'D**

**I will also be updating Re:BbaL once every two week! And don't worry, I have a few chapters being written and some being beta-d. So you guys won't have to worry about waiting a billion years for it to update unless stated otherwise.**

**Enjoy the remake of Bluebells and Lavenders and I would love to have some feedback from you guys! :'D**

* * *

**Summary: Remake of my original story "Bluebells and Lavenders". Drastic change ahead, beware!**

**A/N: My beta reader is BluebellsAndLavender, so if there is any problem with the grammar, feel free to take it up with her!**

"speaking"

_'thoughts'_

The main characters are in their senior years (grade 12).

**~oOo~**

**An Ikarishipping Fanfiction  
****Re: Bluebells and Lavenders  
****Chapter One  
****"The Starting Point"**

**~oOo~**

The light of the morning sun leaked into the semi-dark room via the windows that weren't covered by the blinds. An eerie ringing echoed throughout the room and a lump with dark blue hair cuddled the warmth and heat that lingered under the covers. The lump wiggled, pulling the covers past her nose and curled up even more, pressing her feet to the cool wall.

"Dawn, it's time to wake up."

"Hnn..." She rolled over. The blankets moved with her body, the corner of the covers hung dangerously close to the floor of the girl's room.

"Dawn, you don't want to be late for your first day at school."

The girl shoved the covers out of her face and yelled, "I know, mom!"

She laid there on her bed with her eyes closed as her alarm clock finally quieted down.

Dawn kicked the heavy covers off and swung her legs off of her bed. Wiggling her toes, she stepped onto the cherry wood floor and shivered as the cool floor boards tingled the senses in her feet. She took a quick glance at her alarm clock and was fully awake after witnessing the time that it had said.

"Dammit! I'm going to be late!"

Upon moving to the lively city called Veilstone, Dawn had applied to their _only _well-known school in the city, Veilstone Academy. It excelled in both the arts and academics, so it basically gave the students a choice in which course they wanted to take. She and her mother had also taken the liberty to talk to the Principle of the school, resulting in the young bluenette having her very own Veilstone Academy uniform.

The outfit was pretty basic. It was a white buttoned-up blouse with small slits at the side. It also had yellow cuffs, with dark red stripes in the middle. It also had a nice cream colored vest with noticeable orange ribbing at the end of the arm hole. The vest had the school's emblem placed above ones chest with the letter 'V' and two ivy stems in bright white. The ribbon was yellow, and the skirt was a nice mahogany color. She was also given a murky gray colored blazer that also had the school's symbol written in the same bold white.

Dawn quickly dressed in her new school uniform and twirled around in it, admiring the work of art. She hastily fixed up her hair, putting in three yellow clips in her hair. She was warned that hats were not permitted in school, so she had to leave her white beanie in her room.

"Dawn! Hurry up!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" She grabbed her yellow backpack, a pair of knee-high black socks and slipped on her black loafers. Dawn scampered down the stairs and greeted her mother.

"Morning, mom! I'll just take breakfast with me!" She called as she ran into the dining room to kiss her mother's cheek and rushed out of the room and towards the front of the house to put on her socks and shoes.

"I've made lunch for you. You can put it in your bag, Dawn."

Dawn turned her head and smiled. "Thanks, mom."

Her mom passed her a piece of toast and a bottle of water. Dawn stuffed the toast in her mouth and put the water in her bag. She got up from the ground and threaded her arms through the opening of the straps on her bag.

"Well, I'm off to school!" she exclaimed.

Her mother smiled. "I'm proud of you, Dawn." She walked her daughter out of the house and watched as Dawn grabbed her bicycle and mounted on. "Remember to look both ways! And do be careful!"

Dawn rose her hand and made a slow swatting movement, indicating to her mother that everything will be fine. "No need to worry!" And with that, she rode off to school.

**~oOo~**

The ride to school was peaceful and calm.

Dawn parked her bike with all the others, putting a lock to make sure her bike would be there when she came to pick it up. She looked at her poketch, a type of watch that was a pretty big hit in the entire country, and smiled because she still had time to spare. She was nervous about starting her senior year at a new school. She had been going to Jubilife Secondary with all her friends from Twinleaf Town and Jubilife City for four years. But she knew that she and her mother had to move to Veilstone because of her sick grandmother.

The pathway leading to the front of the school was somewhat intimidating, especially since she was the new girl and was walking into a new environment. She was told that on her first day, she had to report to the Principal's office to get her course schedule. She couldn't wait to go to her classes. She figured that most of the classes she had picked a week ago would be beneficial and easy.

"Wow..." she breathed.

She never gotten the chance to take the time and look at the school the last time she was there. The school itself was rather large. The courtyard surrounded the main building and left a lot of room to spare for those living in the dorms to walk out and go to class.

As she walked into the school, she was greeted by the lockers that stood firmly near the main entrance. She could also see display cases of trophies all lined up and shining under the fluorescent light.

_'I wonder if anyone will notice if I'm new here...' _she scoffed. _'Doubt it.'_

Dawn made her way to the office and opened the door with sweaty hands. The smell of brewed coffee and ink flew up Dawn's nostrils. She walked up to the front desk and a woman offered to help her.

"Um, I'm looking for the Principal Mr. Cyrus..."

The woman with short red hair wearing the very same blazer that was assigned to most of the students nodded and took Dawn to see him. The walk to the Principal's office wasn't too short or too long. She maneuvered her way past the cubicles in order to make it to the office. The woman knocked on the door and opened it.

A middle-aged man with pale cyan coloured hair spun around to face the front. He smiled and nodded in their direction. "Welcome. Thank you Ms. Mars, you may leave."

Ms. Mars gave him a curt nod before leaving the room. Mr. Cyrus gestured Dawn to sit down onto the plush smooth seat in front of his desk.

"You're here to pick up your school schedule and books right?" he asked with a stern smile.

Dawn nodded. "Y-yes sir."

He chuckled. "It's been a while since anyone has called me 'sir'. No matter," he paused and got out from behind his desk and walked over to the pile of books resting on the table beside him. Mr. Cyrus stood there and pointed at the obvious and continued to talk, "these are your books and your class schedule is on top. You will be taken to your locker by one of our staff here in the office. Now, I believe you should hurry if you're going to make it to your first class."

The girl erratically stood up and bowed to the Principle, thanking him wholeheartedly before grabbing her many textbooks – with difficulty – and walking out of the room. And as he had said, a young woman guided the new girl to her locker that was located to the far left at the back of the school. The clump of lockers with benches in the rows is what everyone in school calls, the Grad Area. The woman left, leaving Dawn to put all her books away while avoiding eye contact with some people.

"Okay, let's see... Mr. Cyrus told my mom and I that throughout term two is block flip... what the heck does that even mean?" She muttered to herself. Just then, the doors behind her opened and she could hear two people arguing.

"You're so _full _of yourself, Drew!"

"_I'm _so full of myself? What about you, toots?"

"Stop calling me that!"

Dawn turned around and saw a somewhat short girl slapping a man's arm. She was curious to see what is going on between them, so Dawn continued to eavesdrop.

"You make me sick, you know that?" The man, Drew, scowled.

"Oh, _ha ha_. I'd like to say the same to you too you chauvinist pig!" She shrilled.

"May, let's face it. I'd make such a prettier pig than you," he snapped, crossing his arms.

The girl had her eye brows raised and her shoulders dropped. Her hands unmoving, remained open and still. Not a second later did her posture change. Her back was hunched and her hands became fists as she punched the guy in the stomach.

"You ass!" She stalked off down the second row from where Dawn's locker was and walked straight up to go to hers. Drew on the other hand was just recovering from the low blow that had hit in.

Dawn contemplated on whether or not to help him up or just leave him be, but her conscious got the better of her.

"Um...are you alright?" She asked, placing her hand on him with a light ghostly feel.

"Y-yeah... Man can that girl hit." He laughed. Dawn helped him to stand up, offering her shoulder to be his support beam.

"Thanks."

She shook her head. "It's quite alright."

"Are you new here? I've never seen you before."

"Yeah. This is actually my first day here, rather nervous about it too," replied Dawn. Drew removed his arm from her, being able to stand up straight without hunching over and collapsing to the ground like before.

"Really now?" His eyebrows rose. "You must be in grade twelve then. I see a locker door open and what I assume, your backpack lying on the ground?" He asked, pointing to Dawn's stuff.

She flushed pale pink, giving her pasty complexion a little life. "Y-yes! I'm in grade twelve...my name's Dawn."

"Drew. It's a pleasure to meet you. And thank you for helping me in my time of need."

Dawn waved her hand. "Oh, it's not a problem! Really!"

Drew silenced her by raising his hand. "Ah, ah. To show my thanks, here's a little present for you." The green haired boy magically produced a thorn-less red rose. It seemed to be real because small droplets of water rolled down the leaves. Anyone a foot away could smell the fresh aroma of the flower.

"Drew! What on earth are you doing!"

"Ah crap. Here she comes," he muttered to Dawn. The bluenette's eyes went from Drew to the very same brunette that punched him.

"Hey there May. What? Don't tell me you're jealous," he mocked. Dawn could sense that he was playing with the girl's emotions.

"Shut up, you wuss," she sneered. Her eyes darted to look at Dawn holding the rose. May looked the poor girl from head to toe.

"Who's she?" She asked, pointing at Dawn with her thumb. Drew sighed, bringing his fingers close to his parted bangs and brushed them out of his face.

"Her name's Dawn. She's new here. She _also _helped me up when a certain chubby pig hit me," he explained with a smirk.

A small gasp escaped May's mouth. "I am _not _fat! How dare you!"

"I didn't say anything about you being fat. All I said was that you're a _chubby pig_."

Dawn quickly interjected before the poor guy lost his chance to reproduce. "O-okay um! Let's just...let's just not...let's just shake hands and make up!"

She could feel May's eyes burn deep inside her. She wanted her to stop. Dawn felt rather uncomfortable and she knew that she sensed that.

May sighed. "Fine. I guess I'll forgive you _this _time, Drew." She regained her optimistic and friendly composure and smiled warmly at Dawn.

"Hi! My name's May! What's yours?"

"D-Dawn..." Her brain tried to process the two sides of this girl. It wasn't working at the moment.

"She's new here," Drew added.

"Is she now!" May took Dawn's hands into hers and shook. "Welcome to Veilstone Academy! It's nice to have a new student here! So, how are you enjoying the school? Where are you from?"

Drew slipped his hand in between the two girls, causing May to release Dawn's hands. "Whoa there May. She's new here, I don't think she's up to answering all those questions you're bombarding her with."

"R-right..." May faced Dawn with an apologetic look.

"It's fine," she smiled.

"I think we could totally become fast friends," May inquired.

"You know what I think?" asked Drew. May and Dawn looked up at him, shaking their heads. "I think we should head to class."

"Oh yeah," Dawn piped up. She took out her class schedule and lightly brought her finger to tap on Drew's arm.

"Hm?"

"What's block flip?" asked Dawn.

"Wait, hold on. Let me see your time table." Dawn passed the piece of paper to May who grinned widely as she read it. "You and I have textiles together."

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

**A/N: Lo and behold! The new and improved Ch1 of BbaL (or in this case, Re: BbaL).**

**I DID warn you guys that there will be major changes. I also drew the layout of the school and the uniform. I may or may not put it on my dA...I kind of need to find a scanner...but that's not the point. I'll find some time to put it up.**

**As I've said up above, the main characters are in grade 12. There will be some of the other side characters who will also be in the same grade or a year or so below them. I'll probably state it before the beginning of each chapter. I think I may have gotten lazy during the interaction with Dawn, Drew and May...oh well.**

**Kay well, thanks for reading!**

**-EPRika-**


	2. A Message

**Hey, just wanted to say something quick. I'm currently working on a title page for Re: BbaL. Still working out the kinks, but I hope to get it up by next month : D**

**~oOo~**

**Summary: Remake of my original story "Bluebells and Lavenders". Drastic change ahead, beware!**

**A/N: My beta reader is BluebellsAndLavender, so if there is any problem with the grammar, feel free to take it up with her!**

******BluebellsandLavender********: OHMYGOD. THE ENDING IS SO EPIC. CLIFFIEEEEE. I LOVE YOU.**

"speaking"

_'thoughts'_

The main characters are in their senior years (grade 12).

**A/N: **I have a reason to why I gave the characters certain last names. All will be explain in the author note at the bottom.

**~oOo~**

**An Ikarishipping Fanfiction  
Re: Bluebells and Lavenders  
Chapter Two  
"A Message"**

**~oOo~**

_**Previously...**_

"_You and I have textiles together."_

**~oOo~**

"I beg your pardon?" Dawn was really confused. She didn't know how the schedule went by at her new school. She's had been going by a semester school system; so having eight different classes being separated into something called 'Day One' and 'Day Two' made her want to cry in a corner.

"I assume that you're not familiar with the day one-day two system, are you?" Drew asked, looking over May's shoulder while he wrapped his arm around her waist.

Dawn shook her head. "I've been going by the semester system my entire life. I don't even know what block flip is."

"Oh, well see. It says on your schedule that your regular day one class is: Comparative Civilization, Textiles, English and Drama. Block flip simply means that instead of going to Comp Civ in the morning, you go to your Textiles class. It's the same deal with day two. Block flip basically last about three months," explained May.

"_That _long!"

"Yeah, but you get the hang of it. Don't worry too much about it." May handed Dawn her time table back. She elbowed Drew, allowing her to walk towards the bluenette. "So anyways. You better grab your things and follow me. We have textiles together!"

"Don't you mean, all _three _of us have textiles together?" Drew asked impatiently. His hands on his hips as he looked at the short brunette.

"You hear something, Dawn? It sounded kind of like there was some obnoxious, green haired jerk right here with us," May exclaimed loudly.

"Oh, _very funny _May." Drew flicked May's forehead and began walking towards the textiles class (wherever it was).

"Dammit, Drew!"

Dawn moved forward and stood beside May. "You two sure have a lot of sexual tension," she said with a smirk.

May's face turned bright pink. She turned around and grabbed a hold onto Dawn's shoulders, shaking her in the process as she defended and explained herself to her. "Drew and I will _never _get together! Y-You hear that! NEVER. It's impossible for us to be together at all!"

"Okay, okay. I believe you..."

May's shoulders relaxed and she took her hands off of Dawn, letting them fall to her side. Her head turned slightly to the side as she inhaled and exhaled, exhausted from the explanation.

"So, where's the textiles class?" Dawn asked. She quickly closed her locker door and picked up her yellow backpack and held it close to her.

"It's just through that hall there, ya see? Past the benches that surrounds the office. The school's big enough to have a lot of classrooms and lockers, but sometimes getting there can be a drag. Anyways, we really should get going." May dragged Dawn towards their first class of the day. She was rather excited. Having to meet two people and befriending them so quickly was astounding, even to her.

As they continued walking, several students stopped May and Dawn to greet them. Dawn stood in the back, trying not to cause too much of a distraction. The walk to class took much longer. People were constantly stopping them just to talk to May. Whether it was about homework, the weekend, or just silly gossip.

"Oh boy. I'm sorry about that Dawn. I wasn't expecting people to do that," said May, clasping her hands together.

"No worries. You must be pretty popular here to have a bunch of people to come up and talk to you," Dawn commented, taking out her water bottle and taking a sip.

May laughed. "What? Me? Popular? No way!"

It was clear to Dawn that she was merely being modest. They finally reached their class, once the two girls entered, a rose was thrown at May. It smacked her in the face and fell onto the floor with grace.

Dawn bend down to pick it up and passed it to May.

"Dammit Drew! What is wrong with you! You don't go throwing flowers at people! _Especially _roses!" She grabbed the full bloom head of the flower into her hand. She stomped towards the chartreuse haired boy and stuffed the flower down his vest.

Drew got up, fishing for the flower. Once he removed the red rose, he threw it onto the wide table and met eye to eye with May.

"What the heck is wrong with you! You can't stuff something down someone's shirt!" He yelled.

"I didn't stuff it down your shirt. I shoved it down your vest. There's a _difference _Drew," May replied stubbornly. She crossed her arms and placed her weight onto one leg as the other moved forward. "And you know what? You're a hypocrite! You can't throw a rose at someone! Thorn-less or not! It's _kind_ of dangerous you idiot!"

Dawn continued to watch as the two argued. But as they continued to yell at each other, they unknowingly attracted a crowd.

"What's going on here?"

Dawn turned around and there stood a young woman with dark pink hair and blue eyes. It seemed that the woman was the sewing teacher because she harbored several dozens of keys and an ID card that laid against her torso as it dangled from a clip connected to a thick strap like material that wrapped itself around her neck.

May and Drew finally stopped tearing at each other's throats and noticed the teacher had just walked in.

"Miss Birch, Mister Shu, mind telling me what you two are doing distracting the other students?" The teacher's voice was calm but stern.

The two of them bowed their heads, murmuring apologies to the teacher. The woman shook her head and turned to face Dawn with a smile.

"You must be Miss Bertliz. It's a pleasure to have you in my class," her voice softened up. She placed her hand on Dawn's shoulder and guided her half-way to the front of the class. The teacher looked around the room and rose her arm, her hand faced up, pointing at an empty seat next to May.

"How about you sit next to Miss Birch."

"Okay," Dawn replied. She made her way over to the brunette and sat down next to her. She could see May slump over the table, her arms resting beside each side of her head.

"Are you alright May?"

She shook her head. "Yes...no...I don't know..."

An eerie but annoying loud gong that one would hear from a bell tower rang through the PA system. The teacher came around to Dawn and introduced herself properly as the sewing teacher.

"I'm Ms. Paris. It's wonderful to have another student in my class!" She piped.

"It's a pleasure to be here Ms. Paris! I've always loved to sew," Dawn replied. She put her bag down on the floor and looked back up.

"Alright class, you guys can continue on with your projects," Miss Paris announced. Everyone, except May and Dawn got up and retrieved their projects from the back of the room.

"Miss Bertliz, may you come up here please?" asked the teacher.

"Y-yes!" Dawn made a quick glance at May, frowning before she walked over to the teacher.

"Since you're new, I want you to try following these steps to make a tote bag. You can share a machine with someone," the teacher suggested.

"Alright." Dawn took the instructions and was about to carry them off back to the table when the teacher stopped her.

"Oh yes, Miss Bertliz, you can find the fabrics you need tucked away in one of the cubbyholes in the large table at the back."

"Okay!" The bluenette continued to walk back. She placed the instructions on the table and went over to find fabric. The girl rummaged through the endless containers filled with scraps of fabric that it was hard to find a big enough piece for her tote bag.

"Come on...why are there so many little pieces of fabric?" She asked herself. She reached the bottom of the first bin and found a nice pattern. It was pale blue with white swirls that accented the stems of a flower. Little dots outlined the stem, stopping where the actual swirls began.

"This is really pretty..." said Dawn. She folded the pattern neatly and tucked it under her arms. She walked back to her desk and laid the fabric out onto the table. She saw May still sitting there but this time, she had her project out on her lap and had a threaded needle between her fingers.

Dawn leaned over to her new friend and watched as she pushed the needle through the fabric. "What're you doing, May?"

Without looking up, May replied, "I'm trying to sew the buttons on the front of my blouse. It's rather difficult."

"Yeah, I can see that."

"I can also see that you're making a tote bag." May smirked, showing her teeth.

The bluenette nodded. "Yeah, it seems fun. Plus this fabric looks really pretty. I'm thinking that I'll give this to my Grandma when I visit her this weekend."

"That's sweet!" May gushed.

"Mm. My Grandma is ill so she'll probably be out of it, but I'm sure she'll enjoy the company of her daughter and granddaughter being there!" Dawn chirped.

After talking with May for a while, Dawn started working on her tote bag. She placed the pattern pieces on the wrong side of the fabric and began cutting each piece out, making sure they were correct and even. Her eye twitched when the fabric moved a little, causing her to stop what she was doing to fix the fabric and resume cutting.

The scissors were hard for Dawn to handle because they were the ones that could barely cut through fabric. She looked around, hoping to find another pair of scissors but sighed when she found that they were in use by other people. She picked up the pair in her hand and glared at them.

"Having trouble?"

Dawn turned around and saw that Drew was standing right behind her with his project neatly folded up in his arms.

"Yeah, these scissors are really annoying," she replied as her eyes squinted. She put the utensil down flat on the table and sighed.

"Here," Drew fetched a pair of scissors from another table and handed them to Dawn. "Use this if those scissors are bothering you," he finished as he took the ones Dawn was using off of the table.

"Really?" She asked with a gleam in her eyes. Drew nodded.

"Don't fall for his stupid charms, Dawn. He plays around with girls," May commented bitterly. Dark rings formed under her blue eyes as she continued on with her project. Drew exhaled silently and placed his free hand on his hip.

"You know, you're not really cute when you say stuff like that," Drew snubbed.

May's head turned slightly, but her eyes met his with fierceness. "Oh shut up," she hissed.

The corner of Drew's mouth curled upwards, pushing the muscles in his cheek up, slightly covering the lower half of his eye. His eyes were bland and uncaring. "Make me, Piggy."

The two turned away from each other as Drew moved away from them and made his way to the teacher to hand in his project.

Dawn's head snapped towards May's direction. Her brows were knitted together and pouted as she semi-scolded her friend, "What was all that about, May? Why are you two always so mean to each other?"

"It's nothing for you to worry about Dawn," May replied quickly.

The bluenette huffed. She stopped asking questions but she was determined to get answers out of the both of them one way or another.

**~oOo~**

It turned out that the three of them were headed to their next class together.

"This is great! Two classes in one day!" May exclaimed happily. She took a bite of her cookie and giggled.

"We saw her time table, May. I, for one, have three classes with her," said Drew.

"I'm right here, you know," Dawn piped up.

Her two friends were too focused on arguing with each other that they failed to hear Dawn's words. She decided that it was best to leave them to their lovers quarrel and enjoy the show, however mean that may have been.

The three friends walked past the benches that surrounded the office, walked towards the trophy cases and made a few turns before they reached their next class. Dawn found it absolutely confusing with the turning of the corner and how large the school was. She hoped that she would be able to find her way perfectly.

The classroom was different from what Dawn had imagined. It wasn't at all like the normal classrooms where the desks were all flat on the ground facing the front. They were all lined up neatly on decks stacked up against each other.

"Wow, this is a really awesome classroom," Dawn commented brightly. Following her friends.

"This used to be a music room, which is why those steps are still there. It's really neat, except for the fact that it's hard to get in and out of the desks." Drew replied as he made his way up to his desk at the very top next to the window.

May followed suit, however, her desk was a row away from Drew's. She sat somewhere in the middle of the row and placed her bag down, instantly chatting up with a few friends who sat behind her or beside her.

Dawn chose to sit in an empty desk in front of May and sat there patiently as she waited for the bell to ring or the teacher to come in.

"Move."

Dawn looked up and saw a slightly tanned boy with a pretty muscular build looming over her. Her fingers unconsciously picked at the skin around her nails, ripping the hard dead skin and dropping them into her lap. Her eyes met with his stone cold glare.

"What are you? Deaf? I said _move it_!" He barked.

The girl jumped when his voice was raised. She quickly got up and walked down the steps, touching the plain ground and holding onto her bag in her arms. The boy gave her a side glance before running his fingers through his lilac colored hair and purposely bumping into her as he went to his rightful seat.

"That was _so _rude, Paul!" May's voice was able to quiet down the people around her, and soon, the entire class. Drew came down to where they were.

"What's going on?" He asked.

May turned her head to face Drew and pointed at the boy that sat in front of her. "Paul basically _shouted _at Dawn to get out of his seat!"

Drew looked down at Paul. "Really Paul? This is her first day at school here, couldn't you be nice at least once?"

The said boy clicked his tongue in annoyance. "No. I don't really give a damn if this is her first day at school. You idiots should have warned her that this was my seat before this _twit_ sat down here. If you'd told her, we wouldn't be in this mess."

"Hey! What's wrong with you?" Dawn was fairly irritated. She didn't like how he was speaking to them.

Paul eyed Dawn carefully. His arm folded neatly on top of the table. He only showed a blank and uncaring expression as he looked at the girl in front of him.

"Nothing is wrong with me. I think the question is, what is wrong with _you_? Haven't you ever heard of the word 'ask' before?" He said with a dry and sour tone. Dawn had the urge to back down and apologize but she moved the feeling to the back of her head. Her head was held up high and her eyes looked down at his.

"Of _course _I've heard of that word. But even so, you needn't be such a jerk about it. Maybe I just didn't think about asking if this seat was empty. Maybe I was afraid to talk to other people. You shouldn't assume things, jerk."

Paul pushed his chair back and stood up. His back was hunched and his head was stretched out in order to directly stare into her eyes.

"Are you trying to test me, Troublesome?" He asked with a harsh whisper.

Dawn didn't dare move. She couldn't tear her eyes away from his. Her hands wrapped around her bag even tighter and she clenched her jaw with discreet. She could feel his breath tingling her nose, but what was more was that she could sense his cold and bitter personality seep into her body. Dawn took a step back and shook her head to rid of the unpleasant feeling.

"I have a _name_ you jerk. And I really don't want to waste my time talking to you, so if you'll excuse me, I'm going to find an empty seat that I can sit in." Dawn let out a loud huff and turned her heel. She saw the teacher come in and she instantly walked towards him.

"You _really _did it this time, Paul," said Drew.

"Tch, whatever." Paul grunted. He sat back down in his seat. His fingers were folded on top of each other as he brought his hand up and directly placed them against his nose, his elbows were planted firmly on the table. He continued to watch Dawn through the slight gaps in his bangs. His thick brows met at the center and his eyes squinted. Paul's lips were transformed into a small thin line. His eyes followed Dawn's every move. When she sat at a desk at the opposite side of the room, his eyeballs went back to looking at the front of the class.

"Alright class, we have a new student today. Please welcome Miss Dawn Berlitz," said the teacher. He pointed at Dawn, who gave the class a small wave before shrinking into her seat from embarrassment.

"You all remembered that today is where you pick your partners for the Mythology project," he started, "has everyone decided who they want to be partnered up with?" He asked.

The entire class nodded. Paul continued to watch and waited for the right time to ask his question.

"Good, anyone who doesn't have a partner yet?" He turned to look at Dawn for a brief moment and said, "I'll give you the worksheets that you need. And I'm sure whoever your partner is will fill you in on what we're doing, Dawn."

Paul rose his hand. A small devilish smirk appeared to replace the thin line.

"Yes, Mister Shinji."

"I'd like to be partnered up with the new girl."

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

**A/N: Okay, name explanation time:**

**Characters so far with English last names:**

**Dawn Berlitz, May Birch, Ash Ketchum, Gary Oak**

**Reason for above: It was rather difficult trying to find appropriate last names for them. In the original BbaL I used their Japanese names as their last names – but with further brainstorming, I knew it wouldn't work out very well.**

**Dawn's last name SHOULD speak for itself being that in the Adventures manga, her manga counterpart is named Platina Berlitz.**

**The reason I gave Birch as May's last name is also because of the manga AND the games. May/Sapphire is the daughter of Professor Birch. (That and in the game, your rival has a younger brother.)**

**Ash and Gary's last name should be pretty explanatory.**

**Characters so far with their Japanese names as last names:**

**Misty Kasumi, Drew Shu and Paul Shinji**

**Drew...I couldn't think of anything that seemed appropriate for him to be his last name, so I ended up with using his Japanese name.**

**For Paul, I know he has a brother named Reggie. But I checked to see if Reggie's Japanese name was different, and it wasn't. So...yeah...the Shinji family...don'tjudgeme;A;**

**In this story, Misty has no sisters. I'm going by the in games/manga. She is an only child. I repeat, Misty HAS no sisters.**

**Explanation completed. I bid you all a good-day.**

**-EPRika-**


	3. Unexpected

**Early update! Well...a day early anyways, lol.**

**Also, updates may be slow because my beta is going to be starting school soon, but I will do my part and do a thorough check for each chapter. I will warn you all if I am not able to update, so do not worry!**

******~oOo~**

**Summary: Remake of my original story "Bluebells and Lavenders". Drastic change ahead, beware!**

**A/N: My beta reader is BluebellsAndLavender, so if there is any problem with the grammar, feel free to take it up with her! (And check out her stories too :3)**

"speaking"

_'thoughts'_

The main characters are in their senior years (grade 12).

**~oOo~**

**An Ikarishipping Fanfiction  
Re: Bluebells and Lavenders  
Chapter Three  
"Unexpected"**

**~oOo~**

_**Previously...**_

_Paul rose his hand. A small devilish smirk appeared to replace the thin line._

"_Yes, Mister Shinji."_

"_I'd like to be partnered up with the new girl."_

**~oOo~**

Dawn wanted to become invisible and hide in the comfort of her own room. She didn't want to be his partner. He was completely crass towards her and she wanted nothing to do with him.

"That's actually a good idea, Mister Shinji."

Paul smirked.

"I'm surprised that you would want to help out a new student and go over the things that we have learned," he continued.

"Mr. Rowan, I assure you that I do have some good in me," he said with a smile. Dawn could tell that he was blatantly lying to the teacher. She just hoped he could see it too.

"That's good then, alright everyone!" He shouted. "Please get together with your partners right now and I will distribute these to write down what Myth you're going to do. When I get all your papers, we're going to put them in this and it will determine who will present their presentation. I'll explain more of that in a bit, right now, hurry and get together with your partners." Mr. Rowan walked up the steps as the students swiftly got together with their partners or their group.

Dawn didn't want to move. She continued to sit there, trying her hardest not to look at the guy she had just met. Her palms were getting clammy and she felt her body temperature rise.

"Hey, Troublesome."

She tensed up. Her shoulders were stiff and her knuckles turned white. She could feel the small bead of sweat roll down and touched her eye. She wiped it off with the sleeves of her uniform and put her arm down.

Paul slammed his hand down on the table loud enough for her and some other people around her to hear. She lifted her head only slightly, but her eyes looked up all the way. He dipped his head towards her; the tip of his nose barely touching hers.

"What are you? Rude as well? Man you're really annoying, Troublesome." He snarled.

"S-shut up," she whispered as she whipped her head in another direction.

"You know that I'm your partner and that you're going to have to listen to everything that I have to say since you just got here. You're in a pretty vulnerable place right now. You need me to help you catch up with everyone here and to get a good mark on this project."

Dawn slowly turned to face him. "So what you're saying is that, because I'm the new girl, I have to listen to all your petty things and go along with whatever you say and do?"

He grinned and let out a grunt. "Good, you're learning."

"You're mocking me, aren't you?"

Paul ignored her. "Geez, since you're new, I guess I have to share my notes with you. What a troublesome girl."

"H-hey!" She pouted.

The lavender haired boy walked back to his desk and Dawn watched as he took out his binder and notes from his bag. Her breath hitched when he looked at her. He shook his head, which Dawn frowned to, and walked back to her desk. He slapped his notes on her desk. He rested the palm of his hand on the desk and put most of his weight on it.

"Those are the notes that you will need. This," he handed a piece of paper to Dawn. "Is where we choose what Mythology we want. We can't do Greek because we're going to learn a lot about that in class. Hurry up and look over the list so we can choose something."

He sat down in a seat with someone's stuff all over it. He took out his mp3 player and plugged in one of the ear phones in his ear.

Dawn looked at the list and saw that he had circled three Myth origins.

_'Japanese, Romanian and Chinese...these are all pretty interesting...' _She thought.

"Okay, I've decided."

Paul paused his music and pulled the ear bud out to look at her. "Let's hear it."

"I think we should do Japanese mythology."

Paul stared at her with a blank expression. It was quiet but she enjoyed the peace. Suddenly, his lips opened and she braced herself for whatever insult he may throw at her.

"That's actually a good idea. I was thinking about doing Japanese mythology too."

Dawn smiled, baring the inside of her mouth and showing her teeth. "Awesome! It says here that there's a creative portion, I can do that-"

"Whoa there, Troublesome. I thought I made it clear that you were going to listen to whatever I tell you to." he stated.

Her composure faltered a little. "Well, I just thought that we could-"

Paul silenced her with a raise of his hand. "Not interested. I don't want to fail this course and bump down to a C, you got it?"

"Hey, now, wait a minute!" She raised her voice by just a little. "I'm sure you don't want to fail and all, but trust me, I think we can do something really amazing for the creative portion! I have tons of ideas that we could use! You can't just do everything by yourself! I'm your partner, sadly enough, and I would like to help carry the stress of doing this project."

His eyes got a lot darker and a lot colder. Dawn felt like she was freezing from the glare she was receiving.

"You _really _are trying to test me, aren't you, Troublesome?" He asked with a dangerous whisper.

"N-no, I'm just-"

"You know what? I really hate girls like you," he started. Dawn's brows knitted together. "Girls like you, who thinks that everything is about them and how they believe they can succeed without trying or following instructions. What do you think will happen if you get a job and your boss wants you to do something but you end up doing something else? You'd get _fired_. Same goes for me. If you cross the line, I _will _make you suffer throughout your senior year. I don't care if you're new. If you test my patience, you will regret meeting me. _Got it, Troublesome_?"

Dawn's shoulders dropped and so did her head. "Got it..." She replied with barely a whisper.

**~oOo~**

Lunch came around and May had dragged Dawn to meet the others while Drew followed behind them.

"So, how was it? Being partnered up with Paul I mean," the green haired boy asked.

Dawn shrugged. "It...it was unexpected..."

May let out a cry. "_I'll say_! That guy is rude to everyone. No one approaches him because of his wretched personality. I think the only person who dares to talk to him is Ash."

"Yeah, but even Paul puts him down every time Ash walks up to him," Drew continued with a laugh.

The brunette rolled her blue eyes. "That's what I'm trying to tell Dawn, Drew. No matter who goes up to him, he'll put them down and they'll run down the halls crying."

Drew nodded. "Yeah, one guy actually screamed like a little girl and sobbed. Turns out, Paul broke his arm, ha ha."

May whacked Drew's bicep. "It's not _funny_,Drew!"

He continued to laugh, which caused May to hit his stomach. Drew fell over once again with a loud grunt. May straightened up and acted as if nothing had happened.

"Come on Dawn, let's get going so you can meet the others!" May called as she continued walking. Dawn nodded and shouted a simple 'yes' before helping Drew up. The girl quickly caught up to May with her lunch bag in tow. She was still distracted by the incident in class.

_'What does he mean that he dislikes girls like me? What's there to dislike? Sure I'm annoying at times, but really, he shouldn't judge a person so quickly. And he says that _I'm _rude? Talk about being a hypocrite, that lousy jerk.' _Her facial features changed constantly while talking to herself through her mind. May caught on and tapped her shoulders.

"You alright Dawn? You've been making some funny faces," she said with one brow lifted up.

"W-what? Oh! It's fine. No need to worry!" Dawn replied swiftly.

May smiled. "That's a really interesting line, Dawn."

She shrugged. "I try."

The two girls and Drew, reached the outside of the school and were greeted by several more buildings and walls.

"Oh look! Everyone's here!" May exclaimed. She grabbed Dawn's wrist and rushed towards everyone. They stopped at the nearest corner of the school.

_'Wow...I guess it's easy access to the Grad Area...'_ Thought Dawn.

"Hey May, Drew. Who's she?" Asked a boy with messy black hair. His dimples showed slightly as he smiled towards the three.

"This is Dawn. She's new here," replied May.

"Is that so?" Another boy with spiky brown hair smirked. He got up and walked towards them with his hands tucked in his pants pocket. "Welcome to Veilstone Academy. My name's Gary."

Dawn smiled sweetly. "Hello!"

"The boy who greeted us is Ash and the girl beside him is Misty." Gary finished the introductions. Ash and Misty had gotten up and peeked over Gary's shoulder.

"Hey there! It's a pleasure to meet you, and welcome to our school!" Misty said cheerfully.

"Thank you," Dawn replied meekly.

"Aw, don't be shy, Dawn! If you stick with us, we'll show you how to have tons of fun here at Veilstone Academy!" Ash smiled.

Misty rammed her palm against the back of Ash's head. "Would it _kill _you to stop being overly friendly and scaring the poor girl?"

Ash clutched the back of his head, pouting as he whined to the ginger. "Misty! That hurt!"

She folded her arms in front and turned her back on him. "Serves you right."

Dawn just watched with a slightly raised brow and a tilted head. She turned to look at May and Gary who were standing beside her.

"Ash and Misty are dating," May explained with a smile.

"They've been dating since the tenth grade. It's disgusting to see them get so lovey-dovey sometimes." Gary's face turned sour and bitter from the sentence he had to say.

"That seems sweet...high school romance...I think that's pretty much every girl's dream in high school," Dawn said with a light blush.

Gary looked at her with a semi-surprised and amused face. His brows were raised up high and his grin grew wider. "You really are naïve, aren't you?"

She turned and faced him. "I'm not naïve! I just have dreams! Like any other stereotypical or cliché girls that you read about."

The brunet let out a heartily laugh. His mouth opened wide, showing Dawn his flawless teeth. The light from the sun bounced perfectly off of his face, causing Dawn to turn red immediately.

He quickly caught that she was blushing and leaned in closer to her. "Something wrong? Is the heat getting to ya already?"

"Y-yeah! It's exactly that! Man, who knew Veilstone was humid? Ha ha," she replied frantically. Her eyes wandered around, trying not to meet with Gary's.

"You're one weird kid, you know that?" He smiled.

Dawn gave an awkward laugh. "Gee, thanks."

"Alright, enough of this standing around business, I'm hungry, so let's sit down and eat!" May shouted with enthusiasm. She was the first to sit down and eat her lunch. Everyone laughed. Dawn secretly made glances towards the tall brunet. She marveled at his slim yet muscular body and how cool he looked.

_'Wow...an infatuation on my first day of school? Man, could this day get _any _better?' _She asked herself with a grin.

"What're you smiling about, Dawn?" Asked said boy.

"J-just that, I've made a lot of new friends on my first day of school! It's incredible how fast today is going!"

He chuckled. "Man, you sure are interesting."

Dawn smiled faintly and ate her lunch quietly as she watched Gary interact with the others.

**~oOo~**

Dawn continued to smile happily upon receiving information that she had a class with mostly everyone else, and specifically Gary. She was surprised that she had gotten into drama, considering the fact that she hadn't once signed up for that course but wrote it down as a backup in case one of her two electives were full.

"This is going to be exciting! Our third class with each other! This surely is a sign! A sign that says that we all _have _to remain friends!"

"May, shut up would you? You sound like some idiot," Drew remarked, ruffling up her hair.

"_Drew_!" She screamed.

May and Drew had unknowingly walked ahead of everyone and were side-by-side, arguing about everything.

"Are they _always _like that?" Dawn asked Misty.

"Yeah. They won't admit it but, they have feelings for each other," Misty started.

"They're just in denial." Gary finished Misty's sentence.

"Wow, they must _really _love each other, huh?" Dawn observed the two in front, trying her hardest to find any hints that both secretly loved each other. And in no time, she found herself entering the drama room.

"Wait, isn't this this auditorium?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah, it's also the drama room. Our class is usually backstage. Here, follow us." Misty zealously expressed friendliness towards the bluenette as she led her to the backstage with Gary walking a couple paces behind them.

Dawn saw everyone was clumped up in groups and talking to their friends while others were sitting down and chatting with people around them. Misty and Gary were quickly swept away by other students in the class and having an openly friendly conversation with them. Dawn decided to move away and set her bag somewhere. She placed her backpack against the wall near a couple dozens of chairs all stacked up neatly. She got up and turned around when she saw an unfriendly face.

"Oh great. Don't tell me you're in this class too?"

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

**A/N: Woot! Chapter three is done! I do hope you all know who Dawn saw.**

**And I'm not really a big fan of DawnxGary, but I might as well insert some...pairs here and there. Mix it up a little ya know? I mean, high school is high school. There will be times where you have a crush on different people. So it makes sense.**

**Okay since, I really don't know what to say right now, I'll just thank you guys for reading this chapter of re:bbal and be on my way to work on chapter four. (:**

**-EPRika-**

**Serenity's (BluebellsAndLavender aka. The beta) comments/random little tidbits –**

**Okay. Dawn needs to call Paul a douchebag. Like, seriously. And CLIFFIEEEEEE /3 Holycrap, who is it ? ;) I'm sorry guys, I'll work on the beta-ing faster. :3 I hope you enjoyed reading ~ And personally, Rika, I like Gary but c'mon. Opposites attract. That's so much hotter ;D**


	4. Sour and Bitter

**Summary: Remake of my original story "Bluebells and Lavenders". Drastic change ahead, beware!**

**A/N: My beta reader is BluebellsAndLavender, so if there is any problem with the grammar, feel free to take it up with her!**

"speaking"

_'thoughts'_

The main characters are in their senior years (grade 12).

**~oOo~**

**An Ikarishipping Fanfiction  
Re: Bluebells and Lavenders  
Chapter Four  
"Sour and Bitter"**

**~oOo~**

_**Previously...**_

_She placed her backpack against the wall near a couple dozens of chairs all stacked up neatly. She got up and turned around when she saw an unfriendly face._

"_Oh great. Don't tell me you're in this class too?"_

**~oOo~**

"What are you doing here!?" Dawn gasped.

"I'm _in _this class, Troublesome." Paul barked quietly. He set his bag on top of Dawn's and casually walked away.

"Hey! You just placed your bag on mine on purpose!" She cried out.

As usual, Paul had ignored her distress. Luckily for her, Gary had popped by to see what was happening.

"What's going on, Dawn?" He asked as he tucked his hands into his pocket.

"That jerk-face dumped his backpack on top of mine!" She hissed, still glowering at Paul.

Dawn heard Gary sigh and she turned infamously red from the touch of his hand on her shoulder. "Don't mind him. He's always like that."

The warmth of his hand on her shoulder lifted as he bent down to pick up Paul's backpack and placed it beside Dawns'.

"There, now your backpack is free from his wrath," he laughed.

"Thanks, Gary." She beamed.

"Alright you wanabee stars!" A voice shrilled.

"Ah, that's the teacher. We better get going." Gary walked towards the body of students that were grabbing chairs and creating a circle as a tall and slender man with long, purple hair with the thickness of tentacles that cascaded down his shoulders walked in. He wore a very strange attire that consisted of a tight sleeveless shirt that revealed his belly button from a diamond like cut out and a light green vest with dark green studs going around the hem of the arm hole and with matching pants to boot.

"Hm, seems like we have a new student. Dawn Berlitz!? Is there a Dawn Bertliz here?" He screamed with absolute boredom.

Dawn quickly raised her hand and rushed over with a chair in stow. "I-I'm here!"

The other students snickered and laughed. She was lucky enough to find a spot next to Gary, but was unfortunately beside Paul as well.

"Mm," the teacher bit the tip of his finger nail. "Alright, introduction's over. Let's do some warm-ups before we practice for the school play." The teacher continued on talking about the exercise everyone has to do. Dawn leaned over towards Gary.

"I don't understand what's going on..." She said quietly.

Gary's eyes moved to the corner to see Dawn and went back to watching the teacher while he explained. "Well, first off. In Drama, we always do warm-up exercises. Some of them would be a lot of improv to help us get a better understanding as well as our imagination."

"Wow...I'm starting to get a little nervous about this..." Dawn confessed.

Gary continued looking forward with his arms crossed in front of him. He closed his eyes and smiled. "You'll be fine. You'll do great, Dawn."

The bluenette giggled quietly and joined Gary in watching and listening to the teacher.

"Okay, we're going to do the bus stop scenario! I need volunteers. We need two people." He shouted.

"I'll go."

Dawn shifted her head and faced Paul who had raised his arm.

"Thank you Paul. Come on up then, hurry!"

Paul got up from his seat. Dawn saw that he had given her a look that made him look inferior to him. Her lips formed a thin line and her eyes grew dark the more she looked at Paul and his smirking face. Without thinking, she rose her hand and held it up high.

"Dawn..." Gary whispered.

"Miss Berlitz...you want to try?" The teacher asked, unamused.

Dawn nodded. "Y-yes!"

The teacher rubbed his chin. "Normally, I would let the newbies sit out until given a proper demonstration..." He paused and looked at Dawn with judging eyes. He sighed. "However, I admire your determination."

Dawn simpered and got up, standing a few steps away from Paul.

"Alright Dawn. You're going to be waiting for the bus and Paul will approach you as whoever and whatever, trying to talk to you. It's up to you in where you will take the situation. Alright, let's give them a countdown!"

Dawn took her place on the chair and Paul walked "off stage". Everyone counted down from five, clapping in between as they did so.

"Three...two...one..." They all clapped three times.

Paul walked towards Dawn. He had tied his hair up in a ponytail and unbuttoned the first two buttons of his shirt. He stood next to Dawn with his hands in his pockets. His head slowly turned to her and smirked. "Hey there sweetie. I've never seen a girl like you here before. You new here?"

Dawn, was mortified at his change in personality. "Oh, uh, yeah. I'm new. I just moved here."

_'Well...this _is _drama class...so it would make sense if he's acting...I think he's acting...he's usually much ruder...'_ She thought.

Paul took a seat next to Dawn and dragged his foot to rest on the very edge of his thigh where the knee starts. His feet began to tap slightly and he threw his arm around Dawn's shoulders. "Hey, listen. I know a _great _bar we could go to. I'm sure a hot babe like you could do _just fine_ there."

Dawn swallowed the growing saliva that occupied her mouth. She breathed and smiled at him, playing the same game. "I'm sorry, _baby_, but I'm simply not interested! You see," she said with a happy pout. "I'm actually here because I blew up a construction site in a town East from here. And I've recently set a house on fire so right now, I sort of need to leave this town before I get caught. But thank goodness for disguises." Dawn paused, and smirked. "Oh look! The bus is here, I have to get going, it was a pleasure to meet you, _sweetie_." Dawn got up from her chair and walked off.

The teacher clapped, wiping tears from his eyes. "That was wonderful! Simply amazing work!"

"Um, thanks?" Dawn said uneasily. She wasn't expecting the teacher to be so proud of her dialogue.

"Mr. Harley, you must be kidding right? She's still a newbie and that was just dialogue of being a creeper. It didn't show much. I, and I'm sure a lot of people here, would agree that I did a lot better than her," Paul said proudly.

Sad enough, most people nodded. May, Drew and Misty were all worried about Dawn. They looked over at her and gave her moral support through their expressions and May's horrible lip signing.

"Hey, she did great for a new-comer, Paul. I'm sure everyone was like her once. She probably hasn't ever done any acting before coming here. So why not you take it easy and give Dawn a break?" Gary stood up. His eyes were fierce and fueled with anger.

"Hm, what do we have here?" Paul mocked as he wore a deadly grin. His bangs created a menacing shadow on his face as he lifted and angled his head. "Oak has a crush on the new girl? And you both just met too. Do you have no _shame, _Oak?"

Dawn's face could have light up the entire room. Gary didn't falter; he remained calm and composed and looked at Paul straight at his eye.

"Please, I just met her and unlike you, I'm a kind person who knows when to draw the line. You however, never stop putting people down and belittling them just like what you're doing right now to Dawn!"

"Guys, come on now. This is no time to be fighting," said Misty. She had stood up and placed her hands on Gary's arm. He looked over to the redhead and sighed. He sat back down with a 'huff' and turned the other cheek.

Dawn eyed the two carefully. Her thoughts wandered and bounced around the inside of her head. She wondered if something was secretly going on between Gary and Misty. The blue haired girl felt a slight pang in her heart but mentally shook it off and pushed the feeling aside. She went back to her seat and sat back down without a single sound leaving her mouth.

The class carried on slowly for Dawn. She really didn't know why she put this as her backup class. She didn't fit in. Everyone seemed to have a lot of experience, everyone meaning Paul. She couldn't forget the personality change he just did earlier. She really could not see him as the playboy type of guy. She analyzed the scene over and over again. She knew very well he was acting like a typical flirt.

"Alright Berlitz, since you're new and everything, I want you to be an extra and just stand there next to Brendan and talk _quietly_." Mr. Harley turned to face the rest of the students as he shoved Dawn towards a young boy with short black hair and a scar that went unnoticed. "We're going to practice the scene five. Hurry up to your positions!"

Dawn stood there and watched the other students rehearse their lines. She remembered that she had to look like she was having a lovely conversation with the red-eyed guy beside her.

"Um, hi. I'm Dawn," she said, oh so quietly.

He smiled. "I know who you are. Mr. Harley introduced you to the class."

She blushed. "R-right..."

The scene played on and on. Mr. Harley scolded most of the people for forgetting their lines so easily and forced them to go back from the top until it was flawless.

"Is he _always _like that?" Dawn quietly asked Brendan.

The boy looked over at the students who were talking. "You mean Mr. Harley? Yeah, he's pretty strict; but that's what makes him a good teacher. His way of teaching may be harsh and cruel, but that's only because he cares. And because of that, most of his former students got lead roles in movies or they got scouted by people."

Dawn also turned to face the teacher. "Huh...that's pretty neat..."

"Extras!" Mr. Harley boomed. "Please be quiet when we're rehearsing!"

**~oOo~**

The class ended with Mr. Harley screaming and saying how everyone must remember their lines next class. He threatened that if anyone had to rely on their scripts or flash cards, he would keep them there after school and practice their lines over and over again as well as having them clean the place.

May was bawling her eyes out when they didn't have class next block. Drew had to drag her away to allow Dawn to reach her English class.

Gary appeared behind her and tapped her shoulder. She whipped her head around and smiled.

"Hey Gary!"

"Hey there, Dawn. What class do you have now?" He asked, scratching his hand.

"I have English with…" Dawn paused to check her schedule. "Ms. Shirona."

Gary coughed. "Oh man. She's one tough teacher. She is a really strict marker."

Dawn felt like running back to Twinleaf town. All of her teachers back then were all so nice.

"This is...I don't...oh man..." Her shoulders slumped and she lowered her head.

Gary laughed and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry 'bout it Dawn. You just need to work hard. Even if Mr. Shirona is a strict teacher, she has a fun side to her. She's pretty chill at times. Just try to do what you're supposed to do and not anger her. Other than that, it's all fine."

Dawn rose her head and looked up at Gary. "Thanks...really..."

He shook his head. "Not a problem – oh, I should really get going to my next class. I'll talk to you later, Dawn."

She nodded. Gary flashed her a grin before he ran through one of the doors at the side of the school building. Dawn sighed and started to ask people where Ms. Shirona's classroom was. She walked up and found the same door that was near the Grad Area and entered through. She walked a little further and had finally found her classroom with three minutes to spare.

She saw the teacher at her desk at the very back. She swallowed the lump in her throat and preceded to walk towards the teacher.

The teacher looked up, her bangs covering a bit of her eye. "You must be the new student."

"Y-yes! My name's Dawn Berlitz."

She smiled. "As you can see, I am Ms. Shirona. Class is about to start, so why don't you sit next to," she stopped herself mid-sentence to look around the room for a free desk. She smiled and pointed behind Dawn. "Why don't you sit over there? Next to Paul? He's the one with purple hair."

Dawn hesitantly looked over her shoulder and saw that Paul had turned to face them. Dawn heard the teacher to call Paul over and he did.

"Paul, since she's new, I would like you to tell her the things she has missed. And Dawn, I will give you the course outline and worksheets that we have done in term two. Now, I'd like you both to go to your seats. I'm going to start the lesson in a few minutes."

Paul turned around and headed to his desk with Dawn following behind him. As he sat down, she was forced to pull out the chair and sit next to him. The thing she hated about the desk was that it was fairly long and rectangular, being able to fit two people and no more. Dawn placed her arms on the long desk, her elbow slightly bumped into Paul's. She heard him growl so she put her hands in her lap instead.

_'I hate this...I hate this a lot...why me? Why _him_?' _She thought. Dawn felt like crawling into a corner and crying her eyes out.

The bell chimed and Ms. Shirona walked up to the front of the class carrying a stack of paper. She put the stack of paper on a smaller desk at the front and turned to face her students.

"Alright everyone. Take out your homework from last week. I'm going to go around and check them." The teacher had another set of paper on the desk and grabbed them. She walked towards Dawn and Paul's desk, who coincidentally was the first in their row. Ms. Shirona placed the papers in front of Dawn, explaining to the bluenette that they were worksheets and the course outline for the class.

"Okay Paul. What do you have for me today?" She asked in a playful manner with a serious tone that laced through each word that came out of her mouth.

Paul opened up his binder and presented the teacher with his homework. Dawn peered over and was amazed at his incredibly neat writing.

The teacher smiled with approval and marked something in her own binder. She walked off to the next set of students behind them.

"What are you looking at?" Paul asked, his eyes still facing the white board.

"O-oh! I just...I'm just amazed that you have really neat writing is all," Dawn replied.

The lavender haired boy sighed. He faced Dawn with the same expressionless face he carried around since they first met. "Listen here, Troublesome. I do hope you realize that you should just shut up and stop talking to me because I'm getting rather annoyed. I'm already your partner in Comp Civ. And I found out that you're in my drama and English class now? Seriously, I think you just made me hate those three classes."

Dawn's mouth was agape. She couldn't believe what he had told her.

"Well, geez mister temperamental. I'm _so _sorry to invade your three most _precious _classes," she snapped. Dawn looked away and crossed her arms. Her body felt warm and she could feel a bit of sweat forming on her forehead. She adjusted the yellow clips in her hair and brushed out the knots with her fingers. She gathered up her think hair and tossed it over her shoulder.

"Girls." Paul muttered bitterly.

"Oh shut up, _Shinji_."

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

**A/N: Oh man, you guys. So much tension between them eh? Anyways, yeah, some stuff I kept from the original story, some I changed. Also, Brendan DOES actually have black hair. His hat is just a little misleading ha ha. Okay well...not going to waste your time reading this author's note, so yeah. Thanks for reading! Enjoy the rest of your day or...something! (:**

**BluebellsandLavender: Holycraponacracker. Paul is scary /3 I hope you guys are enjoying this story as much as I do **

**-EPRika-**


	5. A Thousand Miles

******I'm going to be gone next week. So I've done a double upload thing (: I hope you enjoy this and the next chapter.**

**~oOo~**

**Summary: Remake of my original story "Bluebells and Lavenders". Drastic change ahead, beware!**

**My beta reader is BluebellsAndLavender, so if there is any problem with the grammar, feel free to take it up with her!**

"speaking"

_'thoughts'_

The main characters are in their senior years (grade 12).

**A/N: **Today's chapter title is by Vanessa Carlton.

Also, check out the A/N at the bottom for clarification on some things that will pop up in this chapter.

**~oOo~**

**An Ikarishipping Fanfiction**

**Re: Bluebells and Lavenders**

**Chapter Five**

"**A Thousand Miles"**

**~oOo~**

_**Previously...**_

"_Well, geez mister temperamental. I'm_ so_ sorry to invade your three most _precious_ classes," she snapped. Dawn looked __away and crossed her arms. Her body felt warm and she could feel a bit of sweat forming on her forehead. She adjusted the yellow clips in her hair and brushed out the knots with her fingers. She gathered up her think hair and tossed it over her shoulder._

"_Girls." Paul muttered bitterly._

"_Oh shut up, _Shinji_."_

**~oOo~**

"We're going to finish up the movie we were watching last week, today."

The students in the class all cheered.

"_However._" The teacher smiled as the students stopped their cheering. "You all must do this worksheet. And I want them done by the end of class. We have a bit of time left after the movie, so we're going to read two poems and analyze, then I want you all to write me a compare and contrast essay on the two poems and it's due next Tuesday."

The groans of the students filled the classroom completely. Dawn looked around the room and saw that everyone had either slumped in their seats, or looked completely bored while they complained.

"It's good practice. The Provincial is going to be tough this year, and I want all my students to do well. Now, let's hurry and finish up the movie." Ms. Shirona pushed the play button on the machine and walked several steps back with a remote control in her hand. She hit the forward button until the students told her to stop at the scene they had ended.

The room went dark and the sound of the teachers heels walking back to her desk could barely be heard by the voices in the movie.

Dawn watched quietly and passed the worksheet down to the next pair behind them. She took a small glance at Paul and saw that he was ever so focused on the movie and scribbled away on the worksheet. From where she was sitting, he surprisingly looked fairly attractive. The light of the television made his bold facial features stand out as well as his arms. She couldn't help but blush and turned back around to watch the movie.

The poor girl had no idea what the movie was about, but she understood some what was going on, albeit being confused at the same time. She looked over at Paul and saw that he had already finished his paper. She looked at hers and saw that it was completely blank except for her name and date.

She glanced at his paper one more time and began to write. She caught some of the answers from the movie and wrote them down under the appropriate questions.

An hour later, the movie ended. Ms. Shirona collected the worksheets and handed each table four poems. Two for each student at the table.

"Any volunteers to read the first poem?" Asked the teacher.

A student put up his hand. "Which is the first poem?"

She sighed. "I numbered the poems in _red_, so you can see which is number one and two."

The student made an 'O' shape with his mouth and coughed, saying that he would read it out. The teacher nodded and he began to read.

Dawn followed along. She was fairly nervous. Writing a synthesis essay was never her forte. She was especially worried because it involved two poems. She knew herself much better than anyone when it came to situations as these. Analyzing poems and writing a compare and contrast about them was _really _a problem for her. She could do short stories, but that was about it.

Another student had started to read the second poem. Dawn tried to follow along but had felt her eye lids droop.

"You should really pay attention, Troublesome."

The girl was much too tired to think of a comeback, so her reply was a measly grunt as she closed her eyes for a couple seconds and opened them up.

"Okay, now. I have these worksheets for you all. Everyone needs two of these because each of them are for the two poems. I want you all to start working on analyzing the poems now so you don't have to worry about it when you go home. The only thing you need to be stressing about is the synthesis essay."

The teacher handed another set of worksheets to the students. Dawn read over the required information on the paper and looked back at the poems.

"This...is going to be really difficult..." She said to herself. Dawn heard a harsh grunt that came from the person that was sitting next to her. She ignored him and focused on the task ahead.

**~oOo~**

School had just ended. The bluenette was at her locker putting her textbooks away. May and Drew had stopped by earlier but had just left for both of them had after-school activities to go to.

_Bzzt. Bzzt. Bzzt._

Dawn's hand frantically searched for the buzzing electronic that she kept in her bag. She fished it out and answered the pokegear. "Hello?"

"_Dawn? It's me, honey._"

"Oh! Hey mom!"

"_You should better get home quickly. I have som__e very important and exciting news to tell you!_" After that, the line went dead.

The girl stared oddly at her phone and raised a curious brow. "What the...?"

"Hey there, Dawn."

Said girl closed her locker door and was greeted by Gary. The corner of her lips stretched out widely, rivaling the Cheshire Cat's infamous grin. "Gary!"

"I think your pokegear is buzzing," he said as he pointed to the small white device on the ground.

"H-huh?" Dawn looked down at saw that it was indeed buzzing. She quickly picked it up and answered the call.

A few minutes, she hung up and stuffed the phone in her bag. Dawn let out a sigh through her nose and shook her head.

"What's wrong?" Asked the brunet.

"My mom really wants me to get back home. She said earlier that she had some really exciting news for me. Honestly," she paused and looked up for a brief second before looking back at Gary. "I really don't want to find out."

"Maybe it's life changing? Ya never know, Dawn. I think you should find out," he inquired.

Dawn thought for a moment. Contemplating the idea that it could be really important and, as Gary had said, 'life changing'.

"I think I will...thanks, Gary." She said with a small smile that was very contagious.

Gary replied back with a grin and a faint blush that spread across his face. "No problem."

Dawn watched Gary leave out the doors. She then walked out those very same doors and to the front of the school to collect her bike.

**~oOo~**

She made it back home. Dawn wheeled her bike to the back and had it leaning against the brick wall while chaining it to a railing that was just beside it. Dawn slipped her arm through the straps of her bag as she walked up the porch steps and unlocking the backdoor. She carefully stepped onto the rough carpet that laid there inside the house. She took off her boots and gently made her way into the living room where she could hear her mother talking.

"Mom?" She asked as she peered her head into the room. There, she saw her mother and another woman with long dark purple hair tied into a pony-tail.

"Oh, Dawn honey. Welcome home," her mom greeted.

"Is that your daughter, Johanna? Man she is really beautiful! She looks just like you! I can even see a hint of her father in those eyes of hers." Said the woman.

"Uhm...mom? Who's she?" Dawn asked as she weakly pointed to the woman on the couch.

"Oh heavens me. Let me introduce you two. Dawn, this is my very best friend from childhood," she said as she gestured to the woman. "And Patrica, this is my daughter Dawn."

"It's wonderful to meet you! Man, you grew so much since I last saw you."

Dawn remained silent. She has never met this woman before and she's saying that they've met?

"I'm, really really sorry but...I don't recall meeting you..."

The two women laughed.

"That's because you were just two years old. But anyways, I've invited Patrica and her family to come over for dinner tonight."

"I've already told my sons the address to your place. Reggie should be picking up his brother right now," said Patrica. She turned and looked at Dawn once over, clearly observing and analyzing the girl.

"You go to Veilstone Academy as well?" She asked.

The bluenettes' eyes widen just ever so slightly. "Ah...pardon me?"

"You go to Veilstone Academy right? I recognize that uniform anywhere," she said with a smile. "Reggie actually graduated from there."

"That's such a coincidence," said Dawn's mother. Patrica nodded.

"Yes, and my other son, Paul goes there too now. He's graduating in June."

Dawn choked on her own spit. She gave a few hard thumps against the flat surface between her chest and collar bone. "I-I'm sorry? Paul? As in, Paul Shinji?"

It seemed impossible that the smile on Patrica's face had grew into a full-blown grin as she showed off the inside of her mouth. "Do you know Paul?"

_'_'Know him'_? He's practically my bully!' _Dawn thought. She blew air out of her nose and gave the mother of the wretched beast an innocent smile. "I guess you could say that."

"Oh, it's wonderful that he has another friend!" She squealed.

_'I didn't know he _had _f__riends.' _Dawn's thought began to turn bitter at the thought of the purple-haired boy. She cringed as Paul's mother and her mother began talking about how they could all get along and that she could help soften up Paul so he would no longer be a pessimistic.

The bell rang. She braced herself for the humiliation of her life when her and Mrs. Shinji had that delightful glee on their faces as they went to the door. Dawn's mother had practically dragged her to greet Mrs. Shinji's sons.

Her mother was the one who had opened the door. Standing out on the door step was Paul and a tall man who looked older and nicer than the younger boy.

"Good evening Mrs. Bertliz," said the man. He lightly nudged Paul to walk in. Dawn made sure to not make eye contact with him.

"It's great to see you again, Reggie. My, have you grown into a handsome young man," Johanna commented.

Reggie laughed. "Thank you Mrs. Berlitz."

"Paul, where's your manners? Hurry up and greet Mrs. Berlitz." Patrica scolded. Paul breathed out a sigh and gave Dawn's mother a curt nod before greeting her.

His mother let out a breath of annoyance as she lightly flicked his youngest sons' forehead. "I'm sorry about Paul. He's a little..."

"Rude?" Dawn muttered under her breath.

"Sorry?" Patrica asked with an innocent friendly smile, obviously unable to hear what Dawn had just said.

Dawn panicked. "Um, nothing!"

Paul carefully eyed the bluenette and paid close attention to her mouth. Dawn caught sight of what he was doing and quickly gave him an evil eye and turned around. Announcing to her mother and guests that she was going upstairs.

She skipped a step as she went upstairs. She made it into her room and threw her bag on the bed and turned on her laptop. Dawn pulled out her chair and sat down. She began to browse the internet, going on Pokedex. She noticed that she had gotten five notifications, all from her friends back in Twinleaf Town and Jubilife City.

_**Barry Pearl**_

_DAWN__, HURRY UP AND COME BACK OR I'M GOING TO FINE YOU! :)_

Dawn laughed at her best friends' status and immediately "liked" it and wrote a comment.

_**Dawn Berlitz**_

_Don't worry __Barry__. I'll be back during Winter Break!_

She sent her reply and looked through the other messages that were specifically sent out to her. She got another notification in no less than a minute and clicked the pop-up box on the bottom left hand corner of the window of the Pokedex page.

_**Barry Pearl**_

_You better! Or I'm going to fine you!_

_By the way, what's it like over in Veilstone City? I heard there's barely any trees there and is pretty much a good place to ride dirt bikes, ha ha!_

_**Dawn Berlitz**_

_We'll see about that, heh._

_It's good. A little humid, but it's bearable. Yeah, you're right about that. But there are places here that has trees, it's really nice. The school system here is weird though. They go by a day one-day two system rather than the semester system._

She sent her reply and waited patiently for her blonde friend to reply.

"Dawn! Hurry up and come down here to accompany Patrica's sons! Patrica and I are going to be preparing dinner!" Shouted her mother.

The said girl groaned, grabbing her calculator and lightly hitting her forehead with it. She put the calculator down on her desk and rubbed her forehead as she headed back downstairs.

She reached the bottom step and eyed the living room as she spotted the two heads. She grumbled and muttered a few cuss words before she headed towards the danger zone. Dawn entered the living room and sat in the love seat that was facing the windows.

"Hello," said Reggie. Dawn gave him a friendly nod and cast her gaze over to the boy who obviously planned to ruin her high school year.

"So, you go to the same school as Paul, huh?" Asked the older Shinji.

Dawn stared blankly at Reggie before the two things in her brain clicked. She looked down and realized she still wore her uniform and let out an awkward laugh. "Uh yeah! Today was actually my first day at school."

Reggie's brows rose. "Really? How was your first day then?"

She shrugged. "It was okay. I made new friends, surprisingly enough. The downside is that I've already gotten assignments and projects, but I can manage."

Suddenly, the phone rang.

"Aren't you going to get that?" Paul asked, voicing his thoughts out for once.

Dawn shook her head. "Nah. It's probably for mom or some advertisement, or whatever."

"Dawn! There's a phone call for you!"

"Hm, maybe you should have answered that call," Paul mocked.

The girl gave him a spiteful look before entering the kitchen and receiving the phone. She got back out with a simple 'hello' and waited for the other line to reply.

"_Dawn?_"

Her eyes lit up with an unmistakeable fire as she quickly answered with a large grin. "Barry!?"

"_Finally! The call went through! Do you know how much it cost to call from Twinleaf to Veilstone!? Y__ou owe me fifteen dollars!_"

Dawn giggled. "Gee, Barry. If you thought it's pricy to call me here, why don't you just use the Pokegear? It doesn't cost money. Or why don't you call me up with the Xtransceiver?"

"_Because it's silly..._"

She craned her neck a little to look at the living room before she tilted her head to one side. "_Really_ now? And you think using up fifteen dollars to call me isn't silly? Seriously, Barry. Just call me with the Pokegear or Xtransceiver. It'll save you money."

The line was quiet. Dawn thought the connection had died but was relieved when Barry spoke.

"_I guess you're right...anyways, I have to sleep now. Night, Dawn – or well, good evening over there, ha ha._"

She laughed. "Good night, Barry."

The line fell dead and she walked back into the kitchen and placed the phone back onto the charger. She was quickly shooed out of the kitchen and was forced to make her way back into the living room.

"Well, I'm back. Sorry about that. Hope you guys weren't bored."

Reggie waved his hand. "Not a problem."

"Was that your boyfriend calling you? Or your girlfriend?"

"Paul," Reggie warned with a low and sure tone. His friendly soft facial features hardened as he eyed his younger brother.

"No. Barry's not my boyfriend. He's my best friend." Dawn replied sturdily.

He rolled his eyes. He had his arms resting on the couch and had his leg rest on top of his thigh. "Please. That's what they _always _say. Then before anyone of you know it, you'll both be spending time in each other's bedroom getting it on."

"Paul!"

Dawn's lips parted open as she carefully absorbed the words Paul had just spurred out of his mouth. "Are you _kidding _me? You really think that Barry and I will do something like that? Have you never heard of a girl and guy being JUST friends before? Do you really expect my best friend and I to hook up?"

"I don't expect. I _know_."

She shook her head and rolled her blue eyes. "You're really full of yourself, you know that?"

He grunted. "Yeah I know. Just like I know that your little _best friend _has the hots for you. If it isn't you who likes him, then it's probably him that fancies you like crazy."

"I'm sorry, but it sounded like you read teenage girl romance books with the whole typical and cliché bit about the best-friend romance."

Paul's eyes looked like they would fall out at any moment. Dawn marveled at how she had him stumped and unable to speak for once.

"So it _is _true! Man, what a dirty little secret you got there."

"Shut it, Troublesome."

"Paul, you shouldn't behave in such a manner. We're in someone else house." Said Reggie.

"You know what? Whatever. Where's the washroom?" Paul asked curtly.

Dawn got up and directed him to the washroom that was down the opposite hall. He purposely bumped into her and disappeared from turning the corner. Dawn brushed the feeling off of her shoulder and sat back down.

"I apologize about my brother."

"It's alright. I need to learn how to deal with his personality anyways. He and I apparently are partners in a Comp Civ project..." She sighed and looked down at her feet and wiggled her toes.

"Tough break. Let me guess, he won't listen to anything that you have to offer?" Reggie asked. Dawn could sense that he was smirking as he asked her that.

She looked up and stared at Reggie for a second. "Yeah."

He let out a holler. "That brother of mine sure is full of surprises. Don't worry. Just continue pitching your ideas to him and he'll eventually fold."

"That's a...good idea. Thanks, Reggie!"

Reggie smiled.

"Kids, dinner is ready!" Johanna called out. Reggie and Dawn glanced at each other and grinned before they headed over to help the mothers set the table.

"Where's Paul?" Patrica asked.

"He's in the washroom," replied the older brother. Just then, the washroom door opened and the faint noise of the water swirling down the hole in the toilet bowl could be heard. Paul came down the hallway and had made his way at the dinner table.

Dawn cleared her throat. "Excuse me but, that's _my _seat."

Paul turned his head over at her and stared for a brief moment before scooting close to the table.

"Alright then...I guess I'll take that seat..." She moved around the table and pulled out the chair that was across from Paul.

Dinner started out nice with a healthy appetizer and simple conversations between mothers. Reggie and Dawn had convulsed in a topic about Veilstone Academy and whether or not anything has changed. Paul remained quiet as he ate his food politely.

"What did you tell him next?"

"Well, I said..."

Dawn didn't pay attention to anything. All she cared about was finishing dinner and going back to her room to enjoy her time with her computer and the internet.

The main entrees came and soon enough was dessert. Dawn's eyes were wide awake and her mouth opened wide enough to fit an entire apple. She didn't blink for a while as her sight locked onto the chocolate cake that sat in the middle of the dining table. She could feel herself drooling a little. Dawn grabbed a napkin and wiped her mouth and continued staring with love at the dessert.

"Goodness, Dawn. You needn't to look like that every time I bring out the chocolate cake," her mother laughed.

"I can't help it. It's good cake!" She replied cheerfully.

Paul gave a simple snort. "Careful there. Wouldn't want you to gain a couple pounds. You already look a little heavy from here."

"Paul Shinji!" Cried Patrica.

The boy shrugged and took a sip of water.

_'I really wish dinner would end.'_

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

**A/N: First off. Let me explain things.**

**Pokedex = Facebook**

**Pokegear = cellphone**

**Xtransceiver = Skype**

**Still trying to find something for MSN...and I guess Twitter? Ha, ha.**

**OH, and from now on, every chapter (not including 1-4) title will be named after a song that may or may not have anything to do with the chapter itself (: thought I should let you all know before hand.**

**I also wasn't expecting this chapter to be quiet long, lol. Anyways, you guys enjoy!**

**-EPRika-**

**BluebellsandLavender: DAWNNEEDSTOHOOKUPWITHREGGIE- I mean, what? I didn't say anything.**


	6. Smile

**I'm going to be gone next week. So I've done a double upload thing (: I hope you enjoy chapter 6.**

**~oOo~**

**Summary: Remake of my original story "Bluebells and Lavenders". Drastic change ahead, beware!**

**My beta reader is BluebellsAndLavender, so if there is any problem with the grammar, feel free to take it up with her!**

"speaking"

_'thoughts'_

The main characters are in their senior years (grade 12).

**A/N: **Today's chapter title is by Uncle Kracker.

**~oOo~**

**An Ikarishipping Fanfiction**

**Re: Bluebells and Lavenders**

**Chapter Six**

"**Smile"**

**~oOo~**

_**Previously...**_

_Paul gave a simple snort. "Careful there. Wouldn't want you to gain a couple pounds. You already look a little heavy from here."_

"_Paul Shinji!" Cried Patrica._

_The boy shrugged and took a sip of water._

'I really wish dinner would end.'

**~oOo~**

"What happened to you?"

Dawn was kneeling in front of her locker as she had her head stuck inside. May and Drew and just arrived momentarily and saw the bluenette slumped on the ground.

"Last night, it turns out that my mom and Paul's mom were friends...so we ended up having dinner together...it was horrible. Wretched, even! I don't think I can face that low-life scum!" She shouted into her locker.

Dawn felt a shift in movement by her friends and could tell that someone was beside her.

"Hey, come on Dawn. Don't be so down because Paul ruined your night! It's a brand new day, Dawn! Live a little!" May chirped. Dawn felt May's perky optimism flow past the metal locker door as it took control of her body. She took her head out of her locker and closed the door shut as she put the lock through the hole. Dawn got up steadily, gripping the lock to help her up.

The girl stood there, looking at absolutely nothing. May glanced over at Drew for a brief moment with furrowed brows and clear, circular eyes. Drew lifted one brow and shrugged.

"You're right, May. Today _is _a new day...it's also just a one-time thing, I'm _sure_. Anyways," Dawn spun on her heels and faced her two friends. "Let's head out to class!"

**~oOo~**

Dawn and May had to leave Drew to walk to his next class. The two girls began to do a bit of small-talks. It was mostly May asking Dawn about her life before coming to Veilstone City.

"Well, I had a couple good friends back there, two actually, both guys," Dawn explained.

May made a gleeful 'hum' as she gently nudge Dawn with her elbow. "Who's the two lucky boys?"

Dawn rubbed her arm and let out a dry laugh as she looked up at the ceiling diagonally. "They're just my friends. Their names are Barry and Kenny. They're really good guys, I swear!"

"That's what they _all _say, Dawn." May laughed.

May left Dawn to walk into her first class of the day. The two girls said their 'good-bye's and May drifted off to her own class. Dawn carefully made her way past the one-second stares from her new classmates and quickly sat down on the chair after she had quickly ask the girl if anyone was sitting there. The girl shook her head and smiled.

"You new here?" She asked.

Dawn nodded. "My name's Dawn."

The girl smiled and put out her hand. "Leaf."

Dawn grinned back at the kind girl as she took her hand and shook it.

"Come'an Misty. I'll pay you back."

The bluenettes' ears perked up and she lifted her head. She had recognized that voice.

"No, Gary. I'm not giving you money. Serves you right for spending it all on junk food."

The voices got louder and louder. Dawn carefully eyed the door and accidentally let out a small gasp as Gary and Misty walked into the room. The said people turned their heads over to their right and noticed Dawn was there. They made their way over to greet her.

"Hey, Dawn. You in this class too?" Asked Gary.

The poor girl couldn't help but smile gingerly at him, her face coated in red. "Y-yeah. I've always wanted to learn biology – though I guess this isn't the continuation of animal and plants biology, huh?"

Gary shook his head. "Nope. You're outta luck. Ms. Ivy is pretty boss when it comes to animal and plants biology. My gramps is pretty straightforward and blunt."

"Not to mention that he picks on Gary," Misty giggled.

The brunet whipped his head around to face Misty and narrowed his eyes at her before placing his hand on her head and messing up her hair.

"Gary! What the hell!?" She cried. Misty swatted Gary's hand away and rolled her eyes. "I'm going to sit in my seat before I get in trouble."

"Fine, be that way." He replied childishly. He moved in past Dawn and took a seat next to Leaf, which coincidentally was in front of Misty.

Class started out smoothly with the same old introductions and Dawn, who had to introduce herself. Worksheets were handed out to each table and Dawn couldn't help but make small side-glances at Gary. Luckily for her, Leaf was in between them so she wouldn't get caught.

Dawn felt a corner of a book nudge her hand. She looked down and saw that there was writing on it by Leaf.

_Why do you keep staring in my direction?_

The girl thought about it for a moment. She didn't want to give herself away by saying that she was actually looking at Gary. So Dawn quickly scribbled down on the notebook and passed it back to Leaf.

_I'm just looking at the cool posters on the wall! Really!_

_Really? Because it seems like you were looking at me...or Gary. Which would make sense if you were staring at Gary._

She froze. Leaf couldn't be that smart, could she? Dawn wrote something back to Leaf, hoping to side-track the brunette.

_Nonsense! I just met Gary like, yesterday._

The teacher walked to the front of the class and instructed everyone to take out their note packages. Dawn, being new, was given a note package by the teacher.

"Put your Pokegears or anything else that will be distracting away. We're going to be taking notes," he called out.

Everyone took out their notes and writing utensils. Some people took out their portable laptops and began to type furiously as they followed along.

_Even so, there's something called _love at first sight_, Dawn._

Dawn peered down and read the sentence Leaf had wrote to her. It was odd receiving such personal notes with one another seeing how Dawn had _just _met the girl. She was a little weary. Dawn held up her guard around Leaf and replied.

_Well, I'm not interested in things like that. He's not exactly my type of guy anyways._

Class moved on a bit slower than what Dawn had hoped for. She asked to see Leaf's note for she couldn't keep up because of her slightly poor eyesight. She apologized to Leaf about it but she only brushed it off and assured her that it was alright.

"Now, I want you all to take one each and start doing your homework," said the teacher. He looked over at the table Dawn, Leaf and Gary were sitting at and opened his mouth. "And, Gary. Please _try _to do something other than flirting with Misty."

The said boy turned a vibrant red. Misty spurted out a cough as she lowered her head and started doing her work.

"_Gramps_!" He hissed.

Mr. Oak shrugged and laughed merrily as he walked around his desk and sat in front of the computer, typing away.

Dawn leaned forward and smiled crookedly. "You alright there, Gary?"

Gary, who's head was lying on the table with his hands above his head slowly turned and saw Dawn. "Yeah. He does that, a _lot_."

"Oh, don't be so down in the dumps, Gary. Your grandpa is just saying the truth," Leaf interjected.

"Shut up, Leaf." He spat as he went back to his original position. His head on the table and his hands on his head.

"You guys seem pretty chummy," Dawn commented, feigning a smile.

Leaf and Gary faced Dawn. The girl had on a face that could probably allow her to go back to her home or the dorm rooms before she puked all over people. The boy on the other hand was too stunned from that sentence that he felt like actually doing his homework.

"That's disgusting," Leaf said curtly.

"I have to agree with Leaf on this one. That is an abomination."

"How so?" Dawn had to muster up every ounce of courage in her not to feel disappointed when she said the next line. "I think you both look kind of cute together."

Their expression really did make them look like they were down with the flu. Leaf took her binder and lightly smacked it against her forehead. Gary stuck a finger in his mouth and made barfing noises that could upset ones stomach.

"Dawn. It's not that simple."

The three turned and looked over at Misty who had made her way over to their table. "Gary and Leaf are kind of related."

Dawn wanted to bleach her ears – _and _her mouth for suggesting that Gary and Leaf looked cute together. She might as well bleach her mind as well. "I-I'm _sorry_?"

"They're related...in a way, that is."

"What do you mean by that, Misty?" Asked Dawn.

"Gary and I, we're kind of step siblings."

He nodded. "Yeah. My damn old man and her ma got married, and stuff."

Leaf rolled her eyes. "That is until well..."

"Gary."

The teacher was standing right at their table with folded arms. He looked like a mix of disappointment and amusement.

"Sorry gramps."

"Now," Mr. Oak started. "I do wish you all would drop it and go back to your work. Or else I'll have no other choice but to take away five percent." With that, the teacher turned and walked back to his desk.

**~oOo~**

Dawn packed up her things as the bell rang. It was break, so Dawn decided that after she left the classroom, she would go to her locker to get something to eat. From the corner of her eye she noticed Leaf talking to Gary in a hush tone and draping her bag from her shoulder as she walked away and out of the classroom. Gary too followed suit, but with Misty in tow.

She quickly caught up to Misty and politely dragged her away from Gary.

"What is it Dawn?" She asked.

"I was um...I was wondering what happened with Gary and Leaf's parents? Um, it's okay if you don't want to say anything. I know it's not any of my business..."

Misty gave a small nod. "Well, you're better off asking Gary or Leaf about the situation." Misty explained. She waved to Dawn before she left.

Dawn shuffled to her locker. She knew asking something so personal to someone else that had nothing to do with it was wrong.

She felt someone tap her shoulder. Dawn looked over to her left and saw Leaf standing there with distant eyes.

"Uh hey. Can we talk? It's uh, about the whole...parental thing..."

"Oh, um yeah. Okay."

The girls walked outside and went towards the benches located along the walls of the library. They both sat down, a couple centimeters in between them but they weren't bothered by such.

"Well...my mother, Gary's father and sister were flying to the Orange Islands because May was thinking about going there to continue her studies in animal and plants biology, or something. Mom and...Dad, wanted to come with her to see the schools on the Islands but...unfortunately, they were struck down by the stupid hurricane and their plane crashed down into the waters. A few survived. A lot of people died and were washed up on shores in different islands."

Dawn felt uneasy. Both Gary and Leaf lost someone precious to them. Gary of all people lost _two _people. And here she was, sitting next to Leaf and hearing about what had happened to their step/parents and sister.

"I'm...sorry about prying into your personal life – you and Gary's, personal life."

Leaf shook her head. "Not a problem. I'm not like Gary. I for one, am _much _stronger when talking about this subject. This topic is pretty much a time bomb for both gramps – I mean, Mr. Oak and Gary."

"Dang. That's pretty intense – er well it's understandable that they would feel...like that," Dawn replied with uncertainty intertwining her sentence.

She shrugged. "You get used to it."

The bell rang again. Leaf and Dawn parted ways. Dawn entered back into the school to find her next class. At a distance, she saw Ash and called out to him.

"Oh, hello Dawn," he said with a goofy grin.

"Good morning, Ash. Where are you heading off to?"

"Math, with Ms. Juniper." He replied happily.

"That's wonderful! I have her next!" She cheered and clapped her hands together.

"Awesome! Let's go or else we'll get in trouble."

Dawn nodded. The two silently walked to their math class when Dawn spoke up again.

"Um...it says here that this is math eleven...I mean I'm really not great in math – I kind of failed math eight and I didn't really take summer school...so, what's your story?" She asked. "If you don't want to say it it's fine! I'm sorry!" She added quickly.

Ash laughed and waved his hand. "That's okay. I failed math too. I failed math eight as well. I got twenty-one percent."

Dawn wearily looked at Ash. "Why are you grinning if you got twenty-one percent? Isn't that bad? I got thirty-one point six...well, thirty-two if you round it up."

"Because I've never been a math person. So whatever. Besides, twenty-one is my lucky number!"

She shook her head, unable to control the giggle fits that rolled out of her mouth. "Geez. You sure look on the positive side in things, huh Ash?"

He shrugged. "I do what I can!"

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

**A/N: Unexpected surprise yes? With the whole "step siblings" label and whatnot.**

**Also, I REALIZE that Garys' sisters' name is Daisy, and that May is her name in Pikachu Adventures manga. But I do prefer to call her May rather than Daisy. Why? I actually don't know. But that's what I'm more comfortable in doing. Of course there will be times where I write out her "full name" - that being her two names in two different manga's. So really, I've already heard about his sisters' name thing. And I know that in the PokeSpe/Pokemon Adventures, she's called Daisy. I do read it.**

**Anyways, thanks for reading!**

**-EPRika-**

**Serenity: Gosh Rika. That Leaf and Gary thing threw me for a bender. But then again, Dawn and Gary is so cute :3. Keep writing. Though I`ll keep on being lazy with my beta-ing. Enjoy the chapter guys **


	7. Part of Me

**I'm thinking about doing some contest thing since I KNOW that I'm going to have some writer blocks moment. If anyone is actually interested, I have the description of the contest up on my profile and a poll to see if anyone will actually enter or not. Please take a moment and see what I had in mind for a possible contest, thank you. And to make things EXTRA clear, I WILL do another poll for those who ARE interested. But if you really want to, just PM me that you're interested and all. Thanks.**

**~oOo~**

**Summary: Remake of my original story "Bluebells and Lavenders". Drastic change ahead, beware!**

**My beta reader is BluebellsAndLavender, so if there is any problem with the grammar, feel free to take it up with her!**

"speaking"

_'thoughts'_

The main characters are in their senior years (grade 12).

**A/N: **Today's chapter title is by Katy Perry.

**~oOo~**

**An Ikarishipping Fanfiction**

**Re: Bluebells and Lavenders**

**Chapter Seven**

"**Part of Me"**

**~oOo~**

_**Previously...**_

"_Geez. You sure look on the positive side in things, huh Ash?"_

_He shrugged. "I do what I can!"_

**~oOo~**

Dawn surprisingly enjoyed math, despite the fact that she was in a room filled with eleventh graders – _and _Ash.

The teacher had given them a lesson on geometry, one of Dawn's most loved units. Ms. Juniper walked around handing out worksheets so everyone could practice more on finding angles and side measurements.

"Dang, this is really difficult." Ash commented as he scratched his head.

"Really? I find it easy. These things are fun," Dawn replied. She was lucky enough to sit near a familiar person. She leaned forward and tapped Ash's shoulder.

"Hey, what did you get for number ten?"

He looked at her with blood-shot eyes. "I-I don't know...I don't get it..."

Ms. Juniper came around and helped out a boy, who was right next to Ash.

"'scuse me but. Do you know how to get this angle in number five?"

Dawn looked to her left and agreed to help her. The girl had slightly dark skin – possibly from a tan or so out in the sun. She had short cardinal red hair and sunglasses planted right atop of her head.

"Um, yeah sure!"

She grinned. "My name's Zoey, by the way. And welcome to VA."

Dawn smiled softly. "Thanks! I'm Dawn, as Ms. Juniper said earlier."

"Dawn! I need help!" Ash whined as he turned around in his chair. He saw that Dawn and Zoey stopped talking. "Oh. Hello Zoey."

The girl gave him a quick nod before inching her way back to her work.

The bluenette rocked forward and lightly pulled on Ash's hair.

"Ow!" He cried.

Her eyes moved to the corner and watched Zoey as she worked. Dawn decided to push the curiosity aside and leave questioning Ash later since she believed she was just being paranoid. She flashed him a haughty smile and played with the side of her nails. "Uh, did you get how to solve it now?"

**~oOo~**

Dawn's second lunch time at her new school was enjoyable. She and Gary had talked about similar things and it turns out that they have a lot in common. She caught May and Misty giving her a look that caused her to feel awkward and uncomfortable. She turned red and swatted the smirks away with her hand.

Ash was still having trouble with his math homework. Misty was next to him and offered to help him. He shook his head and planted a small peck on her cheeks, as he said that he was fine and would rather solve it himself.

"Ash, honey?"

The said boy got up. He smiled as he rushed over to his mom. "What are you doing here?"

"You forgot your lunch, sweetie," she replied in an awfully sweet tone.

Everyone watched as Ash and his mother convulsed and bonded for a couple of minutes. She left and everyone waved 'bye'. Ash, with his lunch, sat back down with a big smile until he saw the front of his lunch bag. His eyes drooped as he stared blankly at the bag.

"What's up, Ash?" Asked Misty.

He shook his head. "Nothing...just that...I thought mom threw this away..."

Misty peered over and saw the name. She frowned and rubbed his back. "It was probably a mistake. She's probably still not used to it."

"It's been three years," he snapped. "How could she _not _be used to it?"

"Hey, you alright there, Ashy boy?"

He huffed. "It's nothing. I'm not hungry anymore."

Ash got up and walked back inside the school building. Misty had already gotten up and ran in after him. Gary crawled over and took Ash's lunch box and his face too was crestfallen.

"Alright. I see." He muttered.

Dawn sat there and was filled with confusion. She looked back at Gary and the door.

"Hey, Gary. What happened? What's going on?" Drew asked. Dawn mentally sighed as the very same question had inhabited her brain left someone else's mouth.

"Ashy boy's mom did it again. This lunch bag here," he held up the blue and gray bag. "It used to belong to..."

"Who did it belong to?" May asked.

Gary fell silent. He looked at the bag in his hand and threw it on the ground as he got up. He looked down at everyone with blank eyes. "It's way too personal, you guys. You're better of asking Ashy boy himself."

And with that, Gary too left the lunch group. Leaving Drew, May and Dawn to absorb whatever knowledge that was spurted out beforehand. Drew was the first one to grab the lunch bag from the ground and turned it around. There was a name written in black at the front as it spelled _Ashley_.

"What do you actually think happened? Who's Ashley?" Dawn asked, finally raising her voice.

May looked around eerily and leaned in to the other two. "Well...when I remember three years ago, I passed by these tenth graders and they were basically bullying Ash. Saying really mean things like..."

Drew cocked an eyebrow. "Like _what_, May?"

"Like..._tranny_." She quickly sat back straight. Her eyes covered in an endless amount of worry. "It was really bad. They even shoved Ash into the girls washroom and trapped him in there."

"Wait so, you're saying that Ash is a trans?" Drew asked. Dawn could practically see the rusty gears in Drew's mind to churn.

"I...I think so?" She replied uneasily.

"He said that it's been three years...when did you guys come to Veilstone?" Asked Dawn.

May pondered a while and tapped her chin. Drew was the first to answer.

"I came here half-way through the ninth grade. I didn't start hanging with these guys until tenth grade."

The brunette nodded. "Well. I got here in grade nine. I wasn't friends with the others until three months after. The bit about him getting bullied? Yeah, that's when I met Ash and company. They were really nice."

"I though Ash was actually a dude. Turns out he's a she." Drew stated bluntly. May hit in with the bag.

"Drew! Don't be so insensitive!" She yelled.

"What?" He barked. "It's true, though. Ash's a girl!"

They three hadn't realized there was someone standing behind them until the person cleared their throat. The three turned around quickly as they recognized the person who made the cough.

"A-Ash!"

He stood there and looked small. His shoulders were slightly tucked in front. His head lowered but they could still see his deadpanned eyes. His hands were shoved into his pockets as he stared at the three.

"U-um. Dude, look. I didn't mean it like-" Drew got cut off.

"You know what, Drew?" He asked monotonously. "Save it. I don't want to listen to your excuses. If you're all so uncomfortable hanging out with a trans, then you don't need to come back here again."

As Ash began to turn around and leave, Drew and May called out to him. Dawn was stunned. Everything that had just happened flew past her so quickly. She hadn't the faintest idea on what to do. She had just discovered that a semi-friend of hers is transgendered (and was absolutely okay with that) and he told them all that they didn't need to continue to hang out here if they found it repulsive.

"Wait, Ash!" She shouted. In one swift movement, she went on one knee and charged towards the sullen boy.

"Listen Dawn. If you're here to say that I'm a freak, go ahead. I've heard everything before." He snapped.

Dawn's shoulders fell. "I'm not here to call you a freak. More like I don't care if you're trans. It's who you are. No one is allowed to take that part away from you."

He turned his head just a little and looked at her from the corner of his eyes. "You really telling the truth? That you don't care if I was a girl?"

The bluenette shook her head and beamed up at him. "I don't care _one bit_."

Ash cracked a smile. Not a second later did he let out a holler and clutched his sides. "Man, Dawn. You're the second girl who's ever said that they're okay with me being trans."

"Well isn't that a good thing? And I'm sure May and Drew feel the same. I know May doesn't mind. Drew was probably in shock, which is why he said something like that." She explained.

He sighed. "I know. I know Drew and May are good people. It just...annoys me sometimes."

Dawn placed a hand on his shoulder. "It'll be fine! No need to worry!"

Ash turned his head and faced Dawn with a small smile. "Thanks," he said hoarsely.

**~oOo~**

The tension between Ash, Drew and May disappeared and everyone was back to being friends and having things the way they were before they found out Ash was an FTM.

"So Ash," May started as she took a bite of her sandwich. "What did you look like? As a girl, I mean."

"May," Misty warned.

Ash waved his hand. "It's alright Misty."

Misty frowned but it was later replaced by a smile as she kissed his cheek. "Fine."

He shifted awkwardly as he took out his wallet. He grabbed a picture out of it and placed it on the ground. His mom was smiling gracefully as she had her arm around her daughter, a pretty blonde girl wearing an orange dress that had a red jewel fastened securely on a small blue ribbon that was placed over her collar bone. A pink ribbon was set perfectly on top of her head. The girl in the picture looked miserable and wore a forced smile.

"Ashy boy. I thought you burned all the pictures of yourself as a girl?" Gary poked Ash's arm lightly as he announced every word.

He rubbed his arm full of pokes and laughed. "Well. I haven't really gotten a chance to take a picture with my mom since we got here.

"Wait, if your mom is here. Why are you living in the dorms?" Drew asked.

Ash shrugged. "Well. I wanted to learn to be independent. I didn't want to continue relying on my mom to help me out. Plus, she might call me _Ashley _again."

"Harsh," Drew stated.

He nodded. "So that's why I wanted to stay in the dorms. I began to stay in the dorms in the tenth grade. I had to do a lot of convincing that I can make it on my own – on one condition."

"What was the condition?" May asked, taking another bite of her sandwich and sipping her juice box.

"That she brings me lunch. I always go and pick it up at the front of the school at the start of lunch. I just forgot to go there today. Stupid math," he scowled at his math workbook.

"Did you dye your hair black?"

Ash shook his head. "Yeah. A lot of people ask if I dyed my hair blonde since my parents aren't. Turns out grams used to be a blonde herself. Genetics is a pretty neat thing."

Everyone laughed and they all went back to finishing their lunch and getting ready for their next class.

The bell rang and everyone had scattered. Dawn checked her time table and smiled as she now had a spare. She decided to check out the library to do some homework – and to catch up on sleep. Dawn walked into the library and was amazed at how large it was. She marveled on the fact that there were study rooms that each student can occupy. Dawn swiftly climbed up the stairs and walked to the empty rooms. When she had passed all the other rooms, she noticed that there were more than one person in them. She thought it was fun but shook her head as she concentrated on trying to finish her homework.

The door closed tightly and the room was cool. She placed her bag on the ground and planted her books on the table. Dawn looked around and out the window. She saw something etched on the window frame and leaned down to get a better look.

_S.M. and P.S._

_07/25/10_

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

**A/N: So. Second day at a new school. Dawn found out something about Ash. The reason I did that is because I remembered in one episode, when Ash, Misty and Brock were at Celadon city, Ash wasn't allowed in the...gym because he insulted their perfume that they make, and so he and Team Rocket had some mutual agreement and worked together in order to get in. Ash dressed up as a girl, Team Rocket became his parents. It was a funny episode.**

**Anyways. Yeah. Genetics. It's possible to have a child with different hair colour from you or your spouse. Wish I learned that in bio...it was the only thing that I looked forward too since the bio I was learning was human biology...*sigh* Ah well.**

**ALSO – realized that the whole tension between Ash/May/Drew was short-lived... I don't exactly have an answer to why that is...**

**-EPRika-**

**Serenity: HOLYCRAPONACRACKERIDONTEVEN. Thatisall.**


	8. Shark in the Water

**Just wanted to say that the contest is still in progress. So far, I have one person who's entering! Yay! I also updated the information bit on my profile on WHEN it's due and all that. And also, forget about the poll on my profile. If you want to join, just PM me as well as whatever questions you may have. Thanks!**

**Oh, and sorry if you guys waited too long. I lost track. But I assume I should have updated this on the 4th of Nov. Sorry 'bout that!**

**~oOo~**

**Summary: Remake of my original story "Bluebells and Lavenders". Drastic change ahead, beware!**

**My beta reader is BluebellsAndLavender, so if there is any problem with the grammar, feel free to take it up with her!**

"speaking"

_'thoughts'_

The main characters are in their senior years (grade 12).

**A/N: **Today's chapter title is by VV Brown.

Fun Fact! The song was used in Degrassi's 2010 summer promo :D

**~oOo~**

**An Ikarishipping Fanfiction**

**Re: Bluebells and Lavenders**

**Chapter Eight**

"**Shark in the Water"**

**~oOo~**

_**Previously...**_

S.M. and P.S.

07/25/10

**~oOo~**

"Wow. These two people sure love each other to carve something like that here. And this was two years ago...wow. That's, oddly romantic," she giggled. "In a way," she added quickly.

The door opened.

"What are you doing here?"

Dawn flinched. She recognized the voice. She was too scared to turn around. Her palms were already sweating despite the cool air that gently blasted down from the air vent. Dawn felt her face go incredibly warm. She was convinced that she could have been getting a fever, but that was unlikely, even she knew that was impossible.

"I asked you a question, Troublesome. It's rude to ignore someone."

She turned around. "I'd like to ask you the same thing."

He rolled his eyes. "You need to sign up for a room in order to be in here – or _any _of the rooms. I've already requested that this room is to be rented out to me until I graduate."

"O-oh. I didn't know you had to sign up..." Her voice was small. Him being in that very room made her want to go run into her mouse hole and never come out.

"Yeah, because you don't _think_." He spat.

"Hey!" She yelled. "I do _too _think!"

He grunted and placed his back pack on the table. Paul grabbed her books and dumped them on the ground.

"Excuse me, what do you think you're doing? You can't just put someone's books on the ground when they were here first. You know, we can _share _the room and not talk to each other."

"But that requires me to be in the same room as you," he said bluntly.

Dawn groaned. She crossed her arms and looked at Paul with a raised brow as her head tilted slightly to the side. "Really? Are you going to be _that _immature?"

He shrugged. "Whatever it takes to get you out of here."

"You're really pathetic," she commented.

"Oh yeah? Well you're _really _annoying. So why don't you hurry up and git, Troublesome?"

She moaned in frustration. Dawn picked up her bag and her books from the floor. The girl walked towards the door and spun around to face Paul. "You win, okay?"

The door creaked opened and closed shut. Dawn took one last peek into the room and saw that Paul was at the window. She could see Paul's fingers run over the carved words on the window frame. She continued to observe his actions for a little while. When he didn't move from his spot, she had an inkling feeling that he had something to do with S.M and P.S.

Dawn felt as though she floated down the stairs. The library was just too magnificent that she misjudged a step and almost fell. She caught herself quickly by gripping on the hand rail next to her. Colour rose becomingly, as she looked around with alert eyes. She quickly stood up and brushed herself with her free hand and let out an awkward went to the nearest table and placed herself in the cool, black seat. She leaned back and was surprised that it reclined a little.

The table she was at was empty. All the other students occupied other tables and talked to each other – ignoring the most obvious rule about keeping quiet in a library.

"Dawn?"

She didn't notice anyone there until they tapped her shoulders. She slipped her headphones off and was faced-to-face with Paul's older brother.

"Oh! Reggie, right? Hi! What're you doing here?"

The older Shinji laughed. "I work part-time here. I used to be a service student for the librarian, and she was kind enough to get me a job working here."

Her eyes lit up. "Really? That's actually pretty neat! Is this your only job?"

"I have another one. I'm a day care worker at Solaceon Town."

"Isn't that far, or something?" She asked. She was scratching the side of her thumbnails and ripped off the dry, top layer of skin. Dawn brought up her thumb to nibble on the piece of dry skin that stuck up.

Reggie shrugged. "I don't know. Is it?"

She had a feeling he was toying with her. It was better than being called 'Troublesome' all the time though. "Well, anyways. Having two part timers is actually something I'd want to have."

His eye brows rose. "Oh really? What do you want to do?"

Dawn flushed and laughed it off. "I-it's something silly."

"No, tell me. It can't be _that _silly." He smiled.

She exhaled and prepared to answer him. "Well. I do want to do fashion designing and voice acting."

"Fashion designing is a tough world out there, Dawn. But it's nice that you want to do it."

She nodded.

"Voice acting is also something really interesting. I actually have a friend who is learning voice acting. Though, her school is up in Snowpoint City."

"Isn't that city practically covered in snow?" She asked.

He laughed. "Why yes, yes it is."

Dawn tilted her head to the side and looked at the mess on the table. "Is the school she going to really good?"

Reggie thought for a moment. She heard him make a small 'hm' and the soft friction between his index finger and chin. "I guess so? Though, she said she'd really want to go to the one in Jubilife City since that city has all the works and multiple television networks and so forth. She's going to the school in her city because they have a program that if she stays there for two years, she can transfer to Jubilife – and the school itself pays for the ticket and lodging for about a week or so.

"She also mentioned that most of the well-known voice actors and actresses went to Jubilife to learn. My friend has been researching about voice acting for about two months after she graduated from college. I may not fully understand the basic fundamentals of voice acting, but it's nice to see that a good friend of mine is doing something that she loves and is telling me about it and explaining every small details about it, ha ha."

"Where did you meet your friend?" Asked Dawn.

Reggie looked up for a brief moment with a pink face. He reached up and grabbed his ponytail, brushing it softly with his fingers. "We went to the same college in Sunnyshore City. I was majoring in Early Childhood Education and minoring in Graphic Designing. She was majoring in Business and minoring in ECE as well. Since there weren't a lot of students studying ECE, those who were majoring and minoring in that subject all had class together – that's where I met Candice."

Dawn clasped her hands together. "That's so sweet! It seems like she was or, _is _more than a friend to you."

He didn't look too good. Dawn was convinced that Reggie had suddenly come down with some kind of illness and was ready to barf all over the place. She scooted back, her legs were no longer covered by the table top. She was ready to get up and move back even more if he did vomit.

"Uh – well. She's kind of my ex." His voice was rough and shaky.

"Oh, geez. I'm so sorry for asking," said Dawn. She got up and looked at Reggie straight in the eye.

He looked away and focused his energy on that tiny eraser bit that sat there on the smooth gray carpet floor. "It's okay."

The silence was bearable. It wasn't too awkward. Dawn found the noiseless dimension between them to be a relaxing sensation. Maybe she should take up yoga, become more calm and flexible.

"Dawn?"

She pondered on the thought of taking up a type of, activity, sport or fitness of some sort. The bluenette considered all the possibilities and benefits of doing yoga. She considered learning kung-fu. She even considered going to Circus School and to learn how to do silk rope climbing and-slash-or juggling.

"Um, Dawn?"

She thought about the certain type of kung fu that she would like to do, after she had watched a cartoon show about people being able to bend certain elements. She always liked water: the movements were so gentle.

A hand that lingered in front of her snapped her out of her trance and she looked up at Reggie. With a blush and her brows coming together and slanting up in the middle, she apologized for spacing out and they had continued talking for a brief moment before he left to do his work.

Dawn took out a piece of paper and wrote down the type of exercise, fitness and activities that she would like to do.

_**Activities:**_

_Yoga_

_Kung Fu_

She thought twice.

_**Activities:**_

_Kung Fu_

_Yoga_

_Silk Rope climbing_

_Ballroom Dancing_

_Walking_

Dawn was about to put down jogging-slash-running but thought against it. She knew she was a horrible runner. She knew she couldn't run a block, let alone half a block; or even a quarter. She looked at her list one more time and smiled. Kung fu was definitely the top – but which style was something she'd need to research up on.

**~oOo~**

The last class of the day was gruesome. She didn't realize that PE twelve would be co-ed, though she _was_ fond of the fact that she was with Misty, May, Leaf and Ash.

"Hey! Fleura! That was a foul! You can't hit someone above the waist!" Misty shouted.

"Kasumi, why don't you just save your heroine talk okay? You're acting like a huge hypocrite." Melody Fleura replied hotly.

Everyone was wearing the designated gym strips. A white t-shirt with yellow stripes at the side of the sleeves, following the shoulder seam line and down to the hem of the sleeves. A large orange strip acting as the hem for the t-shirt that was also on the yellow shorts. The Veilstone Academy emblem was once again planted on the right side of the shirt.

"Are they _always _like that?" Dawn had been standing next to Leaf for the past minute during the start of the dodge ball game. Leaf's hair was tied into a loose bun. The bluenette had wondered how Leaf managed to get her hair to be able to do something like that by just twisting her hair, forming it into a bun and using one hair elastic to keep it in place.

Leaf crossed her arms and put her weight on one of her legs. Her eyes watched in amusement as Misty and Melody continued to argue. "Oh yeah. It gets entertaining once you're used to it, actually. Last week was especially hilarious. Misty caught Melody flirting with Ash, right? So, Misty basically slapped Melody and they both were yelling at the top of their lungs. Poor Ash was caught in the middle and was unable to escape."

Dawn blinked. "How was that hilarious? That's a little intense, if you asked me."

She shrugged. "Guess I have some sick humor."

"Ash, babe. Tell your girlfriend to stop being such a hypocrite and own up to her actions," Melody whined.

Misty groaned. "Ash is _my _boyfriend. Please stop calling him _babe_."

Melody rolled her eyes and turned the other cheek. She sauntered off to the back where the rest of her teammates were out.

The redhead groaned once again and mumbled a couple of cusses while discreetly, while giving Melody the finger without the teacher knowing. Misty had walked towards where Dawn and Leaf were standing. She rooted her foot down and was glaring at Melody.

"That little crazy psycho – UGH. She really irks me."

"Well, she _is _Melody Fleura. Her aunt practically owns the Legendary Birds Hotel on...Shamouti Island?" Leaf inquired.

Misty clicked her tongue. "Just because her aunt owns a really well known hotel that has branched out all the way to Unova, _does not _mean she can show me up and act as though she's Ash's girlfriend. She's delusional if she thinks that Ash will _ever _go for her. He's mine."

"Well, aren't _you _a passionate firecracker," Leaf smirked.

Dawn laughed at Leaf's comment. "She's right you know, Misty."

The redhead rolled her cerulean eyes. "Since when did you two become so chummy?"

Dawn looked up at Leaf whereas the tall brunette looked down at the new girl.

"In bio, I guess?" Said Dawn.

Leaf shrugged. "Guess so."

Misty stared at them blankly. "Wow, I am _so _out of the loop."

**~oOo~**

Dawn was at her locker and had put her books and binders away whilst taking out the ones that she needs for tomorrow. She had gotten a text from her mother saying that she and Mrs. Shinji will be taking a trip to Jubilife City and won't be back for a week. Both families would apparently talk more about housing arrangements at the Shinji residence seeing how Dawn's mother put her foot down harshly on the idea of Dawn being in the house alone for one week.

"Great. I can't believe I have to spend a week living with that monster...though, Reggie is okay. But is mom really going to let me stay in a house with two guys for a week? Geez. It's worse than staying at home _alone _for a week," she muttered.

"You talking to your imaginary friend?"

She whipped around and saw both Gary and Leaf. They stood there with matching smirks. From her eyes, they could have been twins.

"Nah. I'm just mumbling to myself. No need to worry," she replied.

"Alright then. But hey, here's my pokegear number. Call if you need to know more about _biology_." Leaf winked and turned to look at Gary. Dawn wanted to wear an invisible cloak and escape.

"Why are you looking at me?" Gary raised a brow as his step-sister smiled deviously at him. She shook her head and dragged him off.

Dawn was left there, her face covered in red and pink. Her lips, which were already red, seemed to have disappeared under the redness of her face. Her pokegear buzzed and she answered the call.

"Hello?" Her voice was a pitch higher.

"_Is everything alright Dawn? Why is your voice so high?_" It was her mom.

"N-nothing! No need to worry mom," she said quickly. "Now, what do you need? Is everything okay?"

"_Yes. I just want you back home now. Mrs. Shinji and her sons are here to talk about the housing arrangements._"

She sighed. "But. Living with two other guys that I barely know for a week is worse than staying at home alone, mom."

Dawn heard her mother sigh. "_Dawn. That may be true – but I still would like you to live under their roof next week. I don't want you alone in our house, period._"

The line went dead and Dawn wanted to chuck her phone in the furnace, but instead, she stuffed it in her bag. Her nimble fingers brushed out her hair as she silently walked out of the doors of the school and towards the bike racks. However, she noticed someone had placed a piece of paper on her bike handle which was secured tightly with an elastic.

"That's weird," she muttered softly. She slid the elastic off and rolled it through her hand until it rested gently around her wrist. She grabbed the piece of paper and opened it.

_Meet me in the room in the library tomorrow at lunch._

_-Paul_

Her eyebrows crinkled together. She was positive the boy had it in for her, but she was oddly confused at his request. Shaking her head, she crumpled the note and put it in the front pocket of her bag; she didn't want to deal with it now since she was already running late to get back home.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

**A/N: Long chapter again, ha ha.**

**Hmm, wonder what Paul wants?**

**Also, can anyone of you guess what cartoon show Dawn watched that involves bending certain elements with different types of martial arts? If not, then it's okay ^^**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**-EPRika-**

**BluebellsandLavender: God. Paul. What a hot/cold guy.**


	9. Shake it Out

**Summary: Remake of my original story "Bluebells and Lavenders". Drastic change ahead, beware!**

**My beta reader is BluebellsAndLavender, so if there is any problem with the grammar, feel free to take it up with her!**

"speaking"

_'thoughts'_

The main characters are in their senior years (grade 12).

**A/N: **Today's chapter title is by Florence + The Machine.  
Fun fact!: This song was featured in Degrassi's season 12 summer final (:

**~oOo~**

**An Ikarishipping Fanfiction**

**Re: Bluebells and Lavenders**

**Chapter Nine**

"**Shake it Out"**

**~oOo~**

_**Previously...**_

_Shaking her head, she crumpled the note and put it in the front pocket of her bag; she didn't want to deal with it now since she was already running late to get back home._

**~oOo~**

The boy had sat there on the very same spotless white couch. He shook his head slightly as he tried to get his bangs out of his eyes. He glanced over to his right and saw the mothers convulsed in a simple-minded conversation that probably had something to do with shopping and whatever girl stuff that they liked.

Johanna decided to take Mrs. Shinji to the fireplace and look at pictures of Dawn when she was but a toddler. This gave the older Shinji a chance to talk to his brother.

Reggie leaned towards his brother but kept his head looking straight. He whispered quietly that it made Paul feel like he was a Senior who could barely hear. "Guess who I met today?"

The lilac haired boy grunted without a care. His dark beady eyes looked down at the plush carpet beneath him. His hair tickled the base of his neck like feather being slowly dragged across exposed skin. He lifted his hand and scratched the back of his neck, playing with the ends of his hair before crossing his arms again.

"I met Dawn at the school library today."

He didn't move. Nor did he care. He sat simply on the couch, cussing mentally at himself that he had forgotten his mp3 player at home.

"Apparently, she wants to go into fashion and voice acting." Reggie added with a smile. He looked at his brother and saw no reaction from him. He sighed and ruffled his brother's hair.

"Hey!"

He laughed. "You're just too quiet, Paul."

Paul grumbled something inaudible and adjusted his seat.

The door had creek opened and shut softly. Johanna had walked towards the front door to greet her daughter while the Shinji's remained in the living room. Reggie faced his brother with an adequate smirk. Paul curtly turned his head around and got up.

"Paul, where are you going?" Asked Mrs. Shinji.

"Washroom." He replied blatantly.

The mother let out an exasperated sigh as she placed her hands on her hips. "Honestly..." she whispered angrily.

Paul continued down the hall and stepped into the washroom, locking the door behind him. He wasn't exactly going to the washroom. He needed an excuse to get out of there. He didn't want to have anything to do with Troublesome. He gently turned on the faucet and the water exploded out of the tap. Paul cupped his hands together as he placed them under the running water. His face was dangerously close and he splashed water on his face; but quickly rubbed his eyes with his wet hands as his eyes stung slightly.

"Augh..." he moaned. He turned the tap off and shoved the towel on his face as he used the soft fabric to absorb the water out of his eyes. He wiped his wet hands on the towel and proceeded to get rid of the access water. His partially slanted cat eyes opened and he saw himself in the mirror.

"Damn. I feel like some troubled teen or something," he muttered.

A knock rapped on the washroom door as if it were an emergency.

"Paul? Paul, sweetie, are you alright?" Said the voice.

He sighed. "Yes, mother. I'm fine." His arm flew straight to the handle to turn the small knob and pressed down on the cool silver handle to open the white door.

"Goodness Paul. You had me worried!" Mrs. Shinji exaggerated.

Paul rolled his pepper black eyes. "Mother, in all honest truth, I'm almost eighteen. I can do whatever I want."

"That's no way to talk to your mother."

The violet haired boy groaned. It was Troublesome. A girl (if she was one) he'd rather not waste his time on. He ignored the bluenette and his mother and made his way back to the living room. He stopped mid-way and turned his body just a little bit. "Are we going to discuss about whatever it is that we're supposed to be discussing? Or are you guys going to loiter around the washroom? I have homework to do." And with that, he left the narrow hallway.

His feet didn't lift off the ground one bit, making his socks clean the floors of the Bertliz household. Paul set himself back into his seat and resumed his distant cold self. He took out his pokegear and scrolled down the small list of names until he landed on one. He scornfully frowned and shut off his phone, tossing it back into his bag that sat at his foot.

Mrs. Shinji and Dawn had made their way back to the living room. Paul's mother sat next to Reggie, and Dawn sat next to her own mother. Both seniors refused to look at each other.

"Patrica and I will be going to Jubilife City to do some business. And because it's dangerous for Dawn to stay here by herself for a week, I want her to stay with you two. If that's alright with you guys, Reggie," she paused and turned to look at Paul. "And I hope it's alright with you too, Paul."

Paul didn't say anything; but Reggie had.

"It's quite alright, Mrs. Berlitz. Dawn could sleep in the guest bedroom, couldn't she mom?"

Mrs. Shinji nodded. "Yes! And you don't have to worry Johanna. The guest room has its own key, so my boys won't be able to enter the room – not that they would anyways." She added an eerie laugh.

Mrs. Berlitz looked at her daughter. "See, Dawn? You have nothing to worry about."

Paul noticed the way Dawn had replied to her mother's comment. She scoffed, crossed her arms and rolled her annoyed blue eyes.

"We'll be leaving next week. So Dawn would be moving into the guest bedroom by the end of this week, how about?" Patrica suggested. Mrs. Berlitz clapped her hands together and flashed her teeth.

"Yes, that would be lovely."

**~oOo~**

The Shinji's were finally back home. Patrica walked into the kitchen and started making dinner. Reggie and Paul walked up to their respective rooms. The grumpy Shinji closed the door and sat at his desk, turning on his desktop computer. He got up, made his way to his white bookshelf, and grabbed a textbook. His computer was on and he walked back to it, quickly typing in the password that allowed him to enter his account.

He double-clicked the internet icon and watched the window pop up instantly. He typed in the url for Pokedex and saw a message. He twitched the mouse over to the envelop icon and clicked it.

An uncharacteristic smile was painted on his grouchy face as he read the message.

_**Salvia Mint**_

_Good evening__,__ Paul! How's the weather in Veilstone? You've started your second term, right? How's that fairing out for you? I really miss you. I'm so lonely over here that I've been caught sneaking out of the house twice; but I have a strategy to __prevent myself from getting caught again!_

Paul noticed that Salvia was still online and quickly wrote a reply.

_**Paul Shinji**_

_Afternoon, Salvia. The weather in Veilstone is the same as always. It hasn__'t rained in__ days, but I guess it's because we live in a terrain area. Trees are still short and stubby. What about over there? Is Snowpoint City still surrounded by snow? You must be extremely cold, huh? Strategy you say? I'd love to know more about your so called strategy._

He waited for her reply.

_**Salvia Mint**_

_Have you__ ridden on a dirt bike yet? I__ clearly remember you saying how you would love to ride one, ha ha. As for Snowpoint City, it has been snowing quite a lot. Father had instructed me not to go out so carelessly without being fully protected from the cold. To be frank, I'm tired of not being able to take care of myself. And I do have a strategy! It's called 'lying' or 'putting pillows under the covers to make it seem like I'm sleeping'._

A chuckle escaped from his mouth.

_**Salvia Mint**_

_Oh! I bought something for you! I had it sent last week, I'm not sure if you received it yet. Anyways, I must go to bed. Night time falls quickly here in Snowpoint. I'll talk to you later then, Paul._

_**Paul Shinji**_

_Alright. Good-night Salvia._

With that, the conversation between the two friends ended.

He heard his name, followed by a couple of knocks. Paul got up from his seat and let the door open for the one on the other side. He shot his head up wearing a look of hidden despair and arrogance. "What?"

"Just want to spend time with my brother."

He rolled his eyes and turned around. Without saying anything or doing anything, Reggie walked in as if he was invited. He pulled up a chair and straddled the wooden chair as he watched his brother resume to his internet life.

"What have you been up to?" Asked Reggie.

"It's to none of your concerns, Reggie." Paul replied bitterly.

"Talking to Salvia again?"

He felt the pulse in his body quicken. Paul remained calm and watched the computer screen as if he were in class.

"I'll take that as a yes then." Reggie murmured. A long tired sigh left the older brothers' mouth as he rested his head on top of his arms that were lying parallel on top of the back of the chair. "I thought you guys broke up?"

"We did." Paul said strongly.

"Do you still have feelings for her? Or is it the other way around?"

"No, and no." He said bluntly.

Reggie sighed. "I really hope you don't still have feelings for her, Paul. I know how much you loved her, but you ought to be careful."

"She's not like that, Reggie." He snapped, clicking the left button of the mouse rather harshly.

"I know she's not. But you tend to..." His voice drifted off.

Paul turned in his seat. His entire front faced his concerned brother. His brows cocked downwards and a small crease formed between them. "I tend to _what_?" His voice was dark and dry.

"You tend to...over-think everything." Came Reggie's reply. His eyes wandered to the corner of the room, avoiding his brothers menacing gaze.

"I don't over-think, Reggie."

He sighed. "Yes. Yes you do, Paul. I don't want you to think that your ex is leading you on and wanting you back. You seem to take things way too seriously. I know you may think I'm annoying, but I just want to look out for you."

Paul scoffed. "Maybe I get that from you. After all, when you and whats-her-face broke up, you were pretty heartbroken. When whats-her-face was being all..._friendly_ and _happy _towards you, you thought she wanted you back. Don't be a hypocrite when you're the one who had that happen. And I'm not going to think like you. I'm not you, Reggie."

"I...I know you're not, Paul." His voice had started to break.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to be alone." Paul said ruthlessly. His body was now back to facing his desk. His elbow rooted to the table and his cheek rested on the back of his hand.

Reggie looked down at the clean floor. "Uh yeah. Sure." He stood up and put the chair back against the wall and closed the door behind him.

Paul ran his free hand in his pale-purple hair and muttered something incoherent.

_Ding._

Someone had logged into their Extralink account. Paul moved the mouse over to the pop up window and clicked on it.

_**+pAUL**_

_I thought you were going to bed?_

Paul sat there and stared at the screen for what he felt to be three painful minutes.

_**PrincessSM**_

_I was, but then I couldn't really fall asleep._

_Too much thinking on my part._

_**+pAUL**_

_What kind of thinking?_

_Wait, do I even want to know?_

_**PrincessSM**_

_Ha ha!_

_Well, I don't know. Do you want to know Paul?_

_**+pAUL**_

_You tempting me, Sal?_

_**PrincessSM**_

_Does it matter?_

_:)_

Paul couldn't help but laugh at his ex's reply. He ran his hand through his hair; the purple strands fell back in place as if he hadn't touched his hair at all.

_**+pAUL**_

_How's school over there anyways?_

_People giving you weird looks as always?_

_**PrincessSM**_

_No!_

_They haven't done that. I actually made friends here!_

_They're all very nice, Paul._

_I told stories to them about Veilstone and_

He waited for her to finish the sentence. But it never came.

_**+pAUL**_

_And what?_

_What else did you tell them?_

He patiently sat in his seat and continued to stare intently at the screen.

_**PrincessSM**_

_I also told them about you._

_**+pAUL**_

_Oh._

Paul shifted in his seat. He recalled the conversation he had with his brother moments ago and mentally scolded himself.

_'It's__ over between us. She knows that.' _He thought.

_**PrincessSM**_

_But that was before we...you know..._

…

…

_broke up..._

Now he felt completely uncomfortable.

_**+pAUL**_

_Oh._

He couldn't think of anything else to say other than 'oh'. He muttered something under his breath. His hands went through the softness of his hair again, this time, they pulled his hair back strongly into a small ponytail; it resembled more of the tail of a rabbit than the tail of a horse or pony.

_**PrincessSM**_

_I'm sorry_

_this must be awkward for you, huh?_

_**+pAUL**_

_Just a bit._

_**PrincessSM**_

_I'm really really sorry!_

_It was never my intention!_

_I mean, I know we broke up..._

_um, no never mind! I'm sorry, Paul._

_**+pAUL**_

_No, no. It's fine._

_You uh, should probably get some sleep_

_It's not healthy to stay up so late_

_**PrincessSM**_

_:)_

_Thanks. And yes, I will._

_Thank you for always looking out for me, Paul._

_I really appreciate it. Really._

…

_Anyways, good night – er, evening._

_**+pAUL**_

_Yeah._

_Night, Sal._

_**PrincessSM has signed out**_

He got up from his seat and left his computer on and running. He grabbed a book and headed downstairs to read in hopes to get the uncomfortable and awkward conversation out of his mind.

Paul walked passed his brothers room but had stopped before he put his second foot on the ground. He scuttled towards the closed door and pressed his ear against it.

"Hey, Candice, it's – oh. Volkner. Um, is Candice there? I sort of wanted to talk to _my friend_."

_'What is he doing?' _Paul asked. His brows met in the middle as he continued listening, mentally questioned his brothers' motives. His cheek was already glued to the door and his ear was flattened like waste in a garbage disposal. Paul listened to the conversation; he cussed a little, wishing that he knew what the other person was saying instead of knowing the things that came out of his brothers mouth.

"Look. I know that. But couldn't you at _least _let me talk to her?"

He straightened up quickly as he heard footsteps making their way towards the door. Paul backed up and headed downstairs swiftly. He smelled the sweet tangy aroma of saute chicken that his mother was cooking. He flinched and rolled his eyes at the sound of steel pots meeting the cold surface ground of the kitchen.

"Paul, honey?" Patrica asked. Her voice was soft and light-hearted as usual. It reminded him of someone; he doesn't quite remember who, but it annoyed him a little.

"Yeah?" He called back in a sour monotonous tone.

"Can you come in here for a minute? I need your help." She replied.

Paul groaned inwardly as he dragged himself into the kitchen of horrors.

His mother hunched over a pot of boiling water that was set on top of the stove. Paul winced at the sight and tapped on his mother's shoulder, ushering her to move away.

"What are you trying to do? You know you can't cook, mom." He said blatantly.

She sighed. "I know that, honey. It's just that you and Reggie do way too much. I want to take on the responsibility. I _am _your mother, you know."

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah I know. You made us watch the video of our births every year on our birthday."

Patrica laughed and playfully slapped her son's shoulder.

"What are you even trying to make?" He asked as he peered into the semi-boiling pot of water.

"Soup." She replied cheerfully.

Paul sighed. "Mom. As I've said before, you can't cook. Leave the cooking to Reggie or me, okay?"

"But I'm your mother! And I should be taking on that job. You and Reggie are still young! You guys need to live freely without having to do such a tedious task," she replied.

"Mom-"

Patrica shushed her youngest son. "No 'but's, Paul. And that's final." She paused as she turned the nob on the stove a little higher. "Now, could you please help me cut the vegetables, honey?"

He stood there and eyed the peeled carrots, potatoes and whatever else was on the counter. He gripped the book in his hand. He was ready to refuse, and head back into the living room to read when he suddenly remembered something. Paul shuddered at the thought. He felt every beating pulse in his body rapidly rise.

"Fine." He said finally.

His mother smiled at him and leaned over to kiss his cheek. "Thank you sweetie."

**~oOo~**

He had finally finished helping his mother chopping the vegetables. He insisted that he would make the stew or soup or whatever she wanted to make. But Patrica shook her head stubbornly and lightly pushed her youngest son out of the kitchen, saying a simple 'thank you' and going back into the kitchen to make dinner.

Paul sighed grumpily and trudged towards the brown couch and sat there with a proper posture and opened up his book. He tossed the bookmark onto the coffee table and placed his feet on top. He leaned back and was quickly immersed in the strange world that he had opened up.

One would never think that Paul Shinji was the type to read a book about a young boy going to some place to learn magic and be some sort of set-in-stone hero to save the Wizarding world. However, he was and would be that type of guy. Paul flipped the page of his book. His fingers idly rubbed against the cover that sported a fire bird; its head held up high and wings spread out with grace.

His eyes narrowed at the book. Anyone could tell that he was seriously sucked into the world he was currently reading. His brows furrowed together; his eyeballs went from side-to-side as he read with speed.

"Paul. Can I – whoa! Uh, sorry bro. Didn't notice you were reading..."

Paul's eyes were glazed with anger and annoyance. He kept his gaze at his brother before he scoffed at him and returned to his book.

Reggie scratched his head and took a few side steps to the side before he entered the kitchen.

Noises escaped the kitchen. Paul's frown deepen into a grim expression only a serial killer would wear. He took the bookmark and placed it gently in his book before snapping it shut and stomping back upstairs to the peace and quiet.

_'I can't wait to go to Unova...' _He thought bitterly. He reached back to his room and shut the door tight. He sat on his bed and scooted back, taking a pillow and putting it between the wall and his back. He leaned back and crossed his legs. He resumed reading when another noise sounded in his room. He wanted to throw his chair out the window, but he knew it was impossible and that he would get in trouble. Paul got off his bed and headed towards his computer. He moved the mouse just a bit and was greeted by the 'Welcome' screen. He typed in his password and was let back into his account.

_** -^-Shuu**_

_Paul!_

_:D_

He squinted at the screen and believed it to be some sort of prank.

_** -^-Shuu**_

_Oh come on dude!_

_Don't leave me hanging like this!_

_TALK TO ME!_

…

_Please?_

_):_

_**+pAUL**_

_You have ten seconds to explain why you're talking to me._

_Go._

_** -^-Shuu**_

_UM_

_WAIT_

_KAY NO_

_I GOT THIS_

_**+pAUL**_

_three seconds have passed._

_** -^-Shuu**_

_HEY, YOU SOUND CRANKY_

_AND THIS SEEMS CRAZY_

_BUT I AM SO BORED_

_SO LOVE ME, MAYBE?_

_**+pAUL**_

…

_I'm sorry._

_But was that supposed to be funny?_

_** -^-Shuu**_

_Um...yes?_

Paul wanted to go over to the school, walk into the boys dorm, head over to the Seniors side and drag the green-haired twit out of his room to give him a good beating or two.

_**+pAUL**_

_You realize that tomorrow_

_I will hunt you down_

_and beat the crap out of you._

_** -^-Shuu**_

_Uhm._

_OH_

_LOOK AT THE TIME_

_SORRY PAUL_

_I HAVE TO DO HOMEWORK AND STUFF_

_** -^-Shuu has signed out**_

Paul shook his head. He noticed that he had received a couple more notifications on Pokedex. He clicked on the small world icon. Most of the notifications were from Drew, Ash and some girl named Ursula. He ignored every one of them and closed the window. He shut his computer off completely and went back to his book.

The boy turned on the radio and drowned in the world of Witchcraft and Wizardry as well as whatever music was playing. Twenty minutes into the book, a familiar song played on the radio. He lowered the book slightly and carefully listened to the song. A small smile appeared on his face as he mouthed the words to the song; he occasionally sang along, but his voice was barely a whisper, so he didn't have to worry about his nosy mother and brother accidentally listening in on him sing.

"...shake it up...out...it up, shake it out..." Paul's toes nodded against the rhythm of the song as he continued reading.

Another twenty minutes later, a weak, yet loud knock was heard. Paul lifted his head up ever so slightly and called out. "Yeah?"

"Paul, dinner's ready." Reggie replied.

"Kay." He said blankly. He put the bookmark in his place and turned the radio off. Paul set the book on the desk and left his room, flicking the switch down as he opened the door.

Once again, he didn't bother to lift his feet off of the ground as he walked, allowing his socks to catch any dirt that may had lingered around the wooden floor boards. He slowly walked down the stairs, not trusting the framework of it; he flinched as he somehow got a splinter from clutching the stair rails.

"Glad you can join us, Paul." Patrica greeted warmly.

He gave her a small shrug before claiming his seat at the dinner table. Patrica and Reggie smiled upon their third family member. He pretended that the awkward creepy joker smiles were non-existent as he said a small prayer and began to eat.

Patrica and Reggie followed suit; after they prayed, they focused on their dinner in front of them.

"So, Paul..." Reggie started.

"Hnn?" He stuffed another portion of rice in his mouth after he swallowed the other two portions that were already occupying his mouth.

"What do you think of Dawn?" He asked with a playful smirk.

He stopped chewing and faced his brother.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

**A/N: Were you guys surprised? I hope so! I decided that I'd make this chapter centered around Paul. I hope I did a good job, this is the third/fifth(lol I don't know, I lost count) time I've written in the boys perspective. I tried keeping his regular cold hearted personality but of course, people change and/or gain different traits. So in here, he doesn't seem to be that much of a jerk.**

**Also, can anyone guess what book Paul's reading? If so, do tell! : D**

**I decided to be funny and write in that whole "Call Me Maybe" parody...thing...I mean let's face it; that chorus has become a meme (and I don't care what people say. It's a catchy song ;A; ).**

**Next chapter will be centered back to Dawn, I promise you. But there will be some chapters where it'll be about Paul, just so you all know.**

**Anyways, thank you for reading, you guys are awesome!**

**-EPRika-**


	10. Breathe (2AM)

**Summary: Remake of my original story "Bluebells and Lavenders". Drastic change ahead, beware!**

**My beta reader is BluebellsAndLavender, so if there is any problem with the grammar, feel free to take it up with her!**

"speaking"

_'thoughts'_

The main characters are in their senior years (grade 12).

**A/N: **Today's chapter title is by Anna Nalick.

**~oOo~**

**An Ikarishipping Fanfiction**

**Re: Bluebells and Lavenders**

**Chapter Ten**

"**Breathe (2AM)"**

**~oOo~**

_**Previously...**_

"_What do you think of Dawn?" He asked with a playful smirk._

_He stopped chewing and faced his brother._

**~oOo~**

Dawn had just finished eating dinner and was up in her room researching on Japanese mythology.

_**~HARUka**_

_Dawn!_

_It's me!_

_May! :D_

The girl looked at the sudden instant message and laughed.

_**Penguin Princess**_

_Hey, May!_

_**~HARUka**_

_Oh!_

_I think Misty's on!_

_Hold on, let me invite her in!_

_**Misty has joined the group**_

_**~HARUka**_

_Misty!_

_Look!_

_It's Dawn!_

_:D_

_**Misty**_

_May..._

_have you been drinking again?_

_**Princess Penguin**_

_Um..._

_Should I be reading this?_

_**~HARUka**_

_Hey, hey!_

_I only had like, a sip alright?_

_**Misty**_

_Right..._

The conversation carried on with May trying to prove to Misty that she had not been drinking.

_**Misty**_

_You know that you're not of age yet, yeah?_

_Heck, NONE of us are of age to drink._

_**~HARUka**_

_But I'm NOT drinking! I swear!_

_**Penguin Princess**_

_Well...to be honest..._

_I had ten sips of champagne once..._

_**~HARUka**_

…

_**Misty**_

…

_**Penguin Princess**_

_I felt tipsy after..._

_The amount I got was the length of a perfectly trimmed pinky nail too._

_It was rather sad..._

_I found out that I have extremely low alcohol tolerance..._

_**~HARUka**_

…

_That's okay!_

_I'll help you with that!_

_:D_

_**Misty**_

_Oh geezus no._

_DON'T drink anything May gives you._

_Seriously._

_She's going to spike it with vodka._

_**Penguin Princess**_

_O_O_

_Uh._

_May I ask why?_

_**~HARUka**_

_Heh._

_You said my name! :D_

_**Penguin Princess**_

_Okay. I believe you Misty._

_I'm going to do my Comp Civ research thing now_

_I'll see you guys tomorrow!_

_Bye bye!_

_**Misty**_

_Bye, Dawn_

_**~HARUka**_

_BYE DAWNIE!_

_**Penguin Princess has signed out**_

Dawn quickly searched up 'Japanese Mythology' in the search bar and several pages on said subject appeared before her. She clicked on several links on the first page and read through the information, taking notes in the process.

The bluenette continued to scribble down on the lined paper; she pressed her mechanical pencil furiously, trying to magically get the led out.

_**You have a call**_

Dawn looked up and realized that someone was trying to call her on her Xtranseiver. She moved the mouse and clicked 'accept'.

A flaxen haired boy had his face immensely close to the camera, allowing Dawn to get a good view of his eyes.

"_Is this thing on?_"

She laughed. "Yes, Barry. It's on."

The boy jumped up. She winced as he cried out in pain and fell onto the ground.

"B-Barry? Are you alright?"

"_F-fine! I'm good!_" He said as he raised his arm weakly to show Dawn a thumbs up.

"Geez, Barry. You sure know how to make a scene." She giggled.

Barry had already gotten up and adjusted himself. He scooted his chair closer to his desk and looked at the girl. "_Hey! Don't laugh! You and I know very well that you like my awesome entrances!_"

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, sure."

"_Remember in grade ten when we were going to our first class?_" He asked with a chuckle.

"How_ could _I forget? You practically fell on top of me when we entered the classroom." She too, let out a small laugh.

"_H-hey! I did not _fall_on you! I-I tripped!_" He rebutted.

"Yeah...but you still fell on me." She wore an all-knowing smirk as she watched her best friend get flustered and ramble about how it wasn't his fault.

"_...Kenny's to blame, ya know! I even fined him after I got up!_" His face was already bright red.

"You sure you didn't just _purposely _fall on me because you _like _me?" She joked. Dawn waited for Barry's denial but it never came.

"Barry?"

"_Uh...no. I don't like you like that! I swear! It was Kenny's fault! He...he tripped me!_" He said finally.

Dawn sat there with thoughts running in her mind. She wasn't sure if he was telling the truth or lying – well, more on the fact that he hadn't said anything after she jokingly teased him about possibly liking her.

"Hey...aren't you supposed to be asleep? Or, getting ready for school or something?" She asked, changing the subject.

Barry shrugged and leaned back with his hands behind his head. "_Eh. I always make it to school on time, ya know? Besides, staying up late talking to a friend isn't going to hurt._" He flashed her a lop-sided grin, his teeth rearing from the corner of his mouth.

Dawn couldn't stifle the laugh that rose in her throat. She shook her head in the process and rested her chin on the palm of her hand. "Oh, Barry."

"_So how's your new school? Friends? Classes? Crushes?_" He asked.

"Gosh, Barry. What are you? The interrogator? Ha ha." She grabbed the bottled water next to her and slowly drank it.

"_No! I just wanted to know if the new life is treating my best friend well or not._" He retorted.

"Well...school's great. Made _tons _of friends. I love my classes and...whether or not I have a crush on someone is confidential," she replied as she playfully winked at him.

"_Wait a minute! You _like_someone!?_" His voice could have acted as an amplifier. She had to cover her ears from his strong, loud voice.

"I-I didn't say I like anyone!"

"_But you didn't say you didn't. Face it Miss Berlitz, you have a crush on someone!_" He said as he pointed a finger at her.

The evident blush on her face was probably something that gave her away. She sighed and decided that she might as well tell him and get it over with. "Yeah...I do like someone..."

Both friends remained quiet for a pregnant minute.

"_Uh...th-that's great to hear!_" He said, it was obvious to Dawn that he was feigning his cheerful demeanor.

"Is it...now?"

"_Yeah! I bet the guy you like is really nice and like, some prince charming or whatever,_" he continued.

"W-well...he's nice...not sure if he's prince charming...I don't believe in the whole 'prince charming' concept."

"_You did when we first started high school together..._" He said dully.

"I-I guess so...but not anymore..." She replied with the same enthusiasm as Barry's last comment.

"_Ah crud. I better get ready for school...it was nice talking to you 'gain, Dawn._" He smiled.

She nodded. "Same...and promise me one thing..."

"_Yeah?_"

"Remember to actually _sleep _and not stay up late. It's unhealthy for you," she replied with a sad, small smile.

"_Nn. I know. Night – er well...evening? Uh..._"

"'See you later', right?"

He chuckled and smirked. "_Yeah. See ya!_"

_**Call ended**_

The bluenette sighed. She couldn't help but think that Barry actually had some sort of feelings for her. She decided to push the assumptions aside and focused on her research. Dawn didn't want to face the wrath of Paul-freaking-Shinji if she showed up to class empty handed.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

**A/N: This is surprisingly a short chapter...or I don't know :/**

**Anyways, I'd love to know what you guys thought of this chapter! There's really...not much...other than the whole chatting thing between Dawn, May and Misty...and the "skype" thing (or in this case, Xtranseiver) with Dawn and Barry...however, next chapter will surely have things going on! : D**

**Oh btw, in the previous chapter with Paul and Drew talking, Drew's IM name was supposed to have that "at" symbol you see above the "2". It was supposed to look like a rose – but I guess ffnet disapproves of that. [Sighs].**

**Until then, thanks for reading!**

**-EPRika-**

**Uhm what the heck Rika, FRIENDZONED? POOOOORRR BARRRYYYY**

**BUT I'M STILL ON TEAM … what's his name… PAUL K? 3 LOVE YOU.**

**~BluebellsandLavender**


	11. Everybody Talks

**Summary: Remake of my original story "Bluebells and Lavenders". Drastic change ahead, beware!**

**My beta reader is BluebellsAndLavender, so if there is any problem with the grammar, feel free to take it up with her!**

"speaking"

_'thoughts'_

The main characters are in their senior years (grade 12).

**A/N: **Today's chapter title is by Neon Trees.

**~oOo~**

**An Ikarishipping Fanfiction**

**Re: Bluebells and Lavenders**

**Chapter Eleven**

"**Everybody Talks"**

**~oOo~**

_**Previously...**_

_Dawn didn't want to face the wrath of Paul-freaking-Shinji if she showed up to class empty handed._

**~oOo~**

The bluenette woke up extra early to get in some last minute research done as well as finishing up a book. She checked the time on her poketch and sighed.

_'Two more hours before I have to leave for school.' _She thought. Her note book was already filled with words and slight smudges all for the Comp Civ project that she was doing with Paul. She shuddered at the thought of anything that had to do with him.

Her pokegear vibrated noisily on her desk. She quickly grabbed it before her mother heard the annoying buzz of her phone and asked what she was doing at six in the morning. She flipped open the lid of her phone and saw that the message was from Leaf.

_**Leaf Blue-Oak**_

_Hey, Dawnie. I have some very juicy information that I believe you would love to have._

She tilted her head with a raise brow. She wasn't sure what 'information' Leaf was referring to, but maybe she does.

_**Dawn Bertliz**_

_What kind of 'information' are we talking about?_

_I don't do gangs, ya know._

Another buzz went off in her hand.

_**Leaf Blue-Oak**_

_Ha ha!_

_Nah. It's information on my darling step-brother._

_Would you like to know~?_

_**Dawn Berlitz**_

_N-no!_

…

_well...I guess so. Tell me during break? I have to finish doing research right now._

_**Leaf Blue-Oak**_

_Alrighty_

_See you soon, Dawnie._

_**Dawn Berlitz**_

_See ya!_

She chuckled while she shook her head at the childish nickname Leaf had given her.

**~oOo~**

Textiles was proven to be much easy to her. She had already finished making her tote bag and the teacher had given her permission to make some stuffed animal of some sort. The bell rang and she was off to her next class with May and Drew in tow.

The teacher had not arrived yet – well, more like all of the teachers were having some meeting during break. She sat there on the chair right outside the classroom as she looked over he Japanese Mythology notes. May and Drew had been drawn into a conversation with other people in their class, and some who were not.

"You're here early. I thought you'd be off somewhere prancing around with your 'friends'."

She turned her head and was faced with unfriendly eyes.

"What do you want, Shinji?" She asked bitterly.

He rolled his eyes. "I was just _asking _you a question. No need to be so testy, Troublesome."

"Oh, hush up, you." She wasn't in the mood to have an argument so early in the morning.

"Dawnie!"

The bluenette looked over to her left and saw Leaf smiling away. She got up from the chair and walked over to her new friend.

"Morning, Leaf!" She greeted. Both girls gave each other a small hug, with Leaf ruffling up Dawn's hair in the process.

"I guess I should tell you now, huh?" Leaf said idly.

"Of course you do, ha ha! So, what's this 'so-called' information that you have?" She asked.

"Well. As it turns out, Gary likes to watch those silly rom-com movies. I was suspicious at first when I heard laughing from his room, but I knew it was true when I barged in while he was watching one of them." Leaf replied, blowing on her nails slightly.

"Gary likes to watch rom-coms?" Dawn was baffled by the new found information. It wasn't that him watching something like that was a turn off, more that it was cute and showed that Gary had another side to him.

Leaf nodded as she looked off to the side. "Yeah. He does. He told me not to tell anyone, but what's one more person going to do? It couldn't _possibly _hurt his ego, yeah?"

She giggled. "Guess not. It's nice that there are some guys out there who aren't just well...all about being macho and tough. It's good that he has a soft, romantic side to him."

A scoff was heard not too far from the two girls.

"What exactly are you displeased about _this time_, Shinji?" Leaf asked. Her hand had rested on her hips while the other tossed her hair back, annoyed that it had strayed to the front.

"You seem to care way too much about Oak." Paul replied calmly.

"You do realize that he's my step-brother, right?"

Another unpleasing sound came out of his mouth again. "Yeah. I also remembered that you and Oak dated before _and _after he became your step-puppy."

Dawn felt her heart thump harshly. Her eyes slowly moved to the corner to see how Leaf had reacted, but she showed no sign of flinching or was even bothered by it one bit.

"Yeah? What's your point?" She asked curtly.

"Don't you and Oak feel any sort of shame in the least? You guys decided to continue having a relationship after you guys became step-siblings. That's a little disturbing." He was testing the taller girl. Dawn could feel it.

"At least I _know _what love is. You on the other hand... You're pathetic. I know what your story is, Shinji. Don't think I don't." She growled.

Paul was no longer playing the cards in the game. His eyes were so brutally cold as he stared at Leaf. "Don't you _ever _bring that up, Blue."

"Then how about you do the same thing and not bring up the past, hm? Everything happened in the past should _stay _in the past." She said proudly, but still kept the essence of a lioness protecting her cubs.

Dawn looked between Leaf and Paul. She didn't know what else to do but the stand there awkwardly like how she did as the new student.

The teachers had finally came and opened up their classrooms. Dawn, Paul and Leaf headed to their respective class.

"I can't believe you're friends with Blue."

"She's a good person," Dawn replied surely. _'Or at least... I think she is...'_

"You're doubting the fact that she's a good person right now, right?" He whispered.

"No. And stop reading me like an open book, Paul." She stalked off and sat in her desk while he did the same.

As she sat down, May and Drew came up to her without a second thought.

"Hey, what was _that _all about?" Drew asked, indicating the small spat outside the classroom.

She shrugged. "Just Paul being a jerk and all."

"He and Leaf have been down each others throat for a while... Well, after she became an Oak, I mean..." May whispered.

Dawn cocked an eyebrow. "What are you saying?"

"May, don't." Drew warned as he placed a hand on the brunettes' shoulder. She turned her head halfway and sighed.

"Nothing. Never mind..." The two retreated to their desks, greeted by the same people that dragged them into a conversation during the break. Dawn watched them with squinted eyes. Why must her new friends be hiding something? She shook off the feeling of being excluded and left out of the loop.

_'Or maybe it's _better _to not know...'_ She thought.

"Alright. We'll take some notes for about fifteen minutes and after that, get together with your group for the mythology project and start working," said the teacher.

She took out her wired-ring notebook and flipped open to an empty page. She squinted at the over head screen, cursing mentally at how she could barely read anything on it. Dawn let out an exasperated sigh as she put on her glasses.

After seventeen minutes of having to sit there and take notes, the class was now finally able to work on their mythology project. Everyone got up from their desks to get into their groups. Paul got up and walked over to the glasses-wearing bluenette and sat back in the desk in front of her like what he did two days ago.

"I didn't know you wear glasses," Paul commented.

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah well, guess you don't know a _lot _about girls like me, hm?" She scowled at him.

Paul plugged one of his ear with an ear bud and opened up his text book. He took out a couple of loose leafs and put them on Dawns' desk.

"What are these?" She asked, taking off her glasses and carefully putting them away in their case.

"Japanese mythology notes."

Her eyes felt like they were bulging out. "_You _took _all these _notes!?"

"Yeah. What's it to you?"

She shook her head with uncertainty. "I-it's just that... I also took some notes too... But not _this _much..." She was still dazed at the stack of paper in front of her.

"Then clearly you're still unreliable from the start." He said blankly.

"Hey! Now wait just a minute-"

"Is everything okay, you two?" The teacher had just walked passed them and stopped Dawn from finishing her sentence. The bluenette quickly shook her head.

"Y-yeah! Everything's fine, Mr. Rowan!" She lied. The teacher nodded and walked down the steps, leaving the classroom.

"Nice save, Troublesome," Paul said sarcastically.

"Shut up, Shinji," she muttered.

**~oOo~**

Lunch came around slowly, but Dawn was excited. She passed Leaf on her way to her locker and the two decided to have lunch together. She offered to invited Leaf to eat with the others, but she had refused.

"Leaf? Dawn? Where are you guys headed off to?"

Dawn felt the heat in her body rose all the way to her face; it didn't help since Leaf was playfully nudging the poor girl.

"Hey Gary," Leaf greeted, punching in in the arm.

"Oof..." He winced and laughed it off, rubbing the spot that she had punched him at. "H-hey. You going to be social and eat lunch with my friends and I? Or are you going to be anti-social like always?"

The brunette rolled her eyes. "Wanting to eat by myself and not wanting to mingle with people is _not _considered 'anti-social', Garebear."

Dawn giggled at his nickname.

"Don't _laugh_, Dawnie," he retorted with a smirk.

"Anyways. I have someone to keep me company while I eat my lunch today." She put her arms around Dawn and pulled the small girl close to her with a high-and-mighty attitude.

"Dawn? You're going to eat with my sister?" He asked. His brows furrowed together at the scene before him.

She nodded. "Uhm, yeah," she shrugged. "Thought it'd be nice."

He looked from Dawn and his step-sister with uneasiness. "Alright... But be careful, Dawn."

Dawn tilted her head to the side. "What do you mean by that?"

Leaf forced Dawn to turn around and pushed her down the hall. "Don't mind Garebear. He's being the typical brother and picking on me." She smiled sweetly at the girl as she looked up at her.

"Oh... Okay then..." She would have to ask Gary (or in this case, Garebear) about what he meant to 'be careful' in drama class.

The two girls headed out the front of the school. Leaf sauntered over to the bike racks while Dawn shuffled along like a mouse. Leaf pulled out a box hidden at the back of the racks against the wall.

"What's that?" Dawn asked innocently.

"A box that I hid. It has a blanket in here that we can use to sit down – kind of like a picnic blanket." She replied. She took out the blue cloth and laid it down on the dirt floor. Leaf patted an empty space next to her. "Come on."

Dawn carefully sat next to the taller girl and crossed her legs.

"You sure aren't worried about flashing people your underwear, Dawn."

"I have shorts underneath, so I'm good." Dawn smiled.

"Ahh. Smart, I like it." Leaf winked.

Gary's warning still rung in her mind as both girls talked and ate their lunches.

"What's it like living with Gary?" Asked Dawn.

Leaf looked into the sky and rubbed her chin. "Um... Pretty normal actually... I mean, we both have that typical brother-sister relationship and all. Where we both make fun of each other – well, he just groans and acts like a baby while I just continue to make fun of Garebear."

Dawn took a bite of her sandwich and nodded.

"So, what about you, Dawnie? Do you have any sibs?" Leaf asked as she leaned against the wall.

She shook her head. "Nope. Only child."

"Damn. You're lucky. I _used _to be an only child."

"And then you became Leaf Blue-Oak, ha ha." She nudged the girl beside her and smiled.

Leaf smirked and shook her head. "You make it seem like I'm some sort of new tree species."

"Well... You _do _still have your old surname, but now with a hyphen and 'Oak' beside it." Dawn replied.

The brunette chuckled. "You sure know how to make a person laugh, Dawnie."

She shrugged. "I try." And laughed it off at the end.

Both girls finished their lunches just in time for the bell to ring. They went their separate ways as Dawn walked to the auditorium for her drama class.

"Dawn!"

The girl turned around and suppressed the urge to squeal as Gary came by with his signature grin blinding her eyes.

"Hey, Gary!" She said. "Or should I say, _Garebear_."

He groaned. "Please, spare me the embarrassing nickname."

"I think it's cute," she replied, nudging him a bit. Gary looked down at Dawn's playful grin and smirked.

"You're a'right, kid." He complimented as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Dawn couldn't help but blush at the sudden contact, but she enjoyed every bit of it. The two walked inside the auditorium and was greeted by their classmates.

A boy that Dawn recognized as the one with the scar, the same one that she ended up having a 'pretend' conversation last class.

"Hey Gary. I didn't know you and the new girl already hooked up," he laughed. With that, the closeness of Gary was gone. Dawn felt her heart jump a little, but she ignored it and tried to remain calm.

"Please, Brendan. She's a friend." He replied.

Dawn tried to go with the flow and act like the thought of Gary and her was horrific. "Yeah. Besides, I'm still the new girl, so for him to be going out with me would be a little... Suspicious of some sort?"

Brendan watched Dawn reason her way out of it and broke into a smile. "Dang, you guys are just too funny! But it's sad. You two make a really cute couple. Anyways, gotta set up, see ya!" The noiret ran back to the broken circle of chairs and helped the other students put it back into a perfect circle before Harley came in.

"You don't think that guy's up to something, do ya?" Gary asked, his eyes still focused on Brendan who made his way to a cute blonde and began to flirt with her.

"I don't really know... I just met him..." She replied blankly.

"Are you two lovers going to move? Or do I have to shove you out of my way?"

Dawn and Gary turned back and saw Paul standing behind them angrily. His jacket thrown over his shoulder as he held the neckline.

"Geez, Paul. The least you can do is be polite," Dawn muttered.

"And we're not 'lovers', Paul." Gary added.

"Could'a fooled me," he said sarcastically as he passed them and threw his bag onto the floor near a stack of chairs.

Dawn looked up at Gary with mixed feelings. She tugged on his sleeve, gaining his attention.

"What's the matter, Dawn?"

"Uh, can I talk to you? I just have a question..." She said quietly.

Gary was taken aback. His eyes were wide open and Dawn could see his brain flashing a huge red 'alert' signal. He nodded and she pulled him away from the others and behind the stack of chairs.

"So..." Gary scratched his head. "What is it you want to talk to me about, Dawn?"

The girl played with the ribbing of her cream coloured vest and avoided eye contact with the brunet. "It's um... It's about what you said at the start of lunch... About being careful with Leaf..."

The same expression that he wore when she asked him to speak to him came back, only instead of possibly hearing sirens, a soft chime could have been near them. "Oh! Okay, that... I... Yeah no..."

"Where's Oak and Berlitz?"

"Behind the stacks of chairs!" Called a student.

Dawn and Gary rushed out but was only laughed at by the entire class. Some even made kissy-faces at the two while a quarter of them sang the typical "sitting on the tree" song. Dawn could feel herself shrink from the embarrassment. She was afraid to look at Gary for she knew he was probably angry. However, she was shocked when he pulled her close to him.

"Yeah. She's my girlfriend. We've been... Trying to keep it a secret... What's it to you?" He replied to the laughing students. The teacher sighed and ordered them to take their seats. Snickers could be heard when she and Gary walked pass them. She glanced over at May, Drew and Misty who were already in their seats during the humiliating event of the year. Luckily for her, all three of them felt sympathy for the poor girl. May frowned and mouthed something that she couldn't quite make out of while Drew and Misty did some crazy hand signals that seemed to say that 'they'll talk later'.

_'This is so embarrassing... What's Gary thinking? I bet he's mad... But why'd he lie to the entire class?' _She thought nervously. She saw Paul just sit there with his legs crossed. An ungrateful smirk appeared on his face. He was mocking her. Maybe he was the one who shouted when the teacher asked where they were. Or maybe he told someone to yell it. Either way, Dawn had a feeling that even if she tried to stay away from him, he's most definitely going to make her school year miserable.

The apparent couple took their seats and Mr. Harley started class. Everyone did warmup exercises and soon enough, they went back to rehearsing for the school play. Dawn was placed back in front of Brendan to have a 'conversation' with him while the lead roles did their thing.

"So..." Brendan whispered. "You and Gary are a thing now, huh?"

"Please... Don't make this worse for me... Today's event was extremely embarrassing and I don't want to talk about it," Dawn replied softly.

His eyebrows rose and Dawn saw the playfulness from within the noiret as his gaze followed the spiky brunet. "Man, you sure got it good. Gary is one helluva eye candy. I'd tap him _any day_."

Dawn coughed. "I-I'm _sorry_?"

Brendan continued eying Gary while he replied sensually to Dawn. "Oh yeah. He's hella attractive. But don't worry, Berlitz. I've got my eye on another brand." This time, Dawn followed his gaze and it took her a while and a few guesses before she got it right.

"You like _Drew_?" She asked.

Brendan nodded shamelessly as his eyes was hooked on Drew. The poor boy looked around discreetly, trying to find the source of whoever was watching him. Brendan and Dawn went back to their starting position, but with the boy taking sneak peeks at Drew.

"Isn't he... With May or something?" Asked the girl.

Brendan covered his mouth to prevent his voice from ruining rehearsals. "Bertliz, plesae. That big-boobed girl is too proud to admit that. Besides, she already has a crush on me, that silly girl."

Dawn's brows furrowed together. She wasn't sure of anything anymore. Was this situation she was hearing some sort of awkward love triangle? Is Brendan gay? Is May actually trying to play hard to get with Drew or was she actually too prideful and decided to fall for a guy who too, liked Drew?

She heard the boy chuckle and looked up as she tilted her head to the side.

"You seem confused," he remarked.

Dawn shook her head. "No kidding."

"I'm bi."

"Oh..."

"Background people! Stop _gossiping _and be quiet!" Mr. Harley screamed.

Dawn and Brendan winced and bowed in apology before turning back and discussing the more important issues.

"Should you really be telling me this? We just met..." She said quietly.

He smiled as she shrugged freely. "I don't see the need to hide who I am."

"I guess... That's good... But... I don't think Drew is gay... Or bi... He doesn't really give off that aura..."

"Silly, Berlitz. Of course not. But he is bi, he just prefers girls more."

Her brows knitted together. "And... You're not bothered by that?"

He shook his neatly slicked head of his. "Nope. I just like to have fun."

She made an 'O' with her mouth and her brows rose up high. She wasn't sure what it was with Brendan, but she couldn't help but giggle.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"Nothing... It's just that... I've actually never had friends who were..." She stopped and looked around before she leaned closer to Brendan. "You know..."

He smiled gently and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry Berlitz. In this school, anything is possible and filled with mysteries."

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

**A/N: So... Chapter eleven already. I'll just let you guys take in the information that I've set upon you (:**

**Blaaahhh. Sorry about the mega delay... I promise ch 12 will be up shortly! Also, I've just finished ch 13 with the winner's contest entry in it. Since my beta is pretty much... MIA. The chapters for now will not be beta-d. It'll be proof read by me though.**

**-EPRika-**


	12. Can't Help Falling in Love with You

**Go to Chapter 11 first you guys! The A/N has been replaced by the actual chapter! So go there first before you read this!**

**~oOo~**

**Summary: Remake of my original story "Bluebells and Lavenders". Drastic change ahead, beware!**

**My beta reader is BluebellsAndLavender, so if there is any problem with the grammar, feel free to take it up with her!**

"speaking"

_'thoughts'_

The main characters are in their senior years (grade 12).

**A/N: **Today's chapter title is by Elvis Presley.

**~oOo~**

**An Ikarishipping Fanfiction**

**Re: Bluebells and Lavenders**

**Chapter Twelve**

"Can't Help Falling In Love With You"

**~oOo~**

_**Previously...**_

_He smiled gently and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry Berlitz. In this school, anything is possible and filled with mysteries."_

**~oOo~**

Dawn and Brendan ended up exchanging numbers and Extralink after Mr. Harley called everyone for a break. Gary came over and plopped right next to the bluenette. Brendan gave her a small nudge and a wink before he walked away to greet May and Drew.

"So... About before... Sorry about springing something up like that," said Gary.

She shook her head and looked him in the eye. "It's nothing. Really, Gary."

He smiled and turned away for a moment before facing her again. "So how about we make this official?"

She raised a brow and her lips pouted slightly. "What... What do you mean?"

Gary scooted closer to Dawn and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Want to... Go out?" His goofy smile came crawling onto his face as his eyes somehow glistened under the somewhat dim lights that shone above them. Dawn's thought process wasn't working on her fully for the only words that came out of her mouth were:

"Blargh?"

A haughty yet whimsical laugh ushered out of the spiky haired boys' mouth. His eyes were clamped shut as he held his stomach. Dawn, bewildered, sat there patiently with a bright, neon pink face.

After Gary had wiped the remaining tears the occupied the corners of his eyes, he turned back around to face the red-faced bluenette and gently took her hands into his. "I'm... Serious. For the first time I met you, I was attracted to ya. And I have a feeling you feel the same."

The rusty gears in Dawn's mind began to churn. "Y-you're right... Really! But... This... It's moving way too quickly... I don't think I can handle this... I don't think I'm ready..."

"Then... Let's just hang out. The two of us?" He suggested.

She cocked her head to the side and stared at him. "Isn't that still considered... You know... 'Dating'?"

He shook his head with a smile. "All we'd be doing is hanging out... As friends! We don't have to do any of those couple stuff. We don't have to hold hands, kiss or cuddle. All we'll be doing is spending... Quality time together."

A small smirk replaced that frown on Dawns' face; a bit of her teeth showed through and her shoulders shook as she laughed. "You sure have one helluva smooth tongue, Mr. Oak."

He shrugged. "I do what I can." He paused as they both exchanged grins. "So, how about it Berlitz? You, me, Saturday night and whatever movie you want to watch?"

She thought silently at the offer Gary has put out in front of her. She had just met him two days ago and yet their relationship was developing oh so quickly. She didn't know what to think of it other than to accept his bargain and just let everything flow naturally.

Dawn gave him a very small yet noticeable nod; agreeing with them 'hanging out'. "Yeah. Sure. I'd love to."

He exhaled and chuckled. "Awesome."

"So uhm... Do you happen to have any... _Rom-com _at your place?" She said deviantly.

Gary tensed up and laughed in denial. "Wh-what? No! Of course not! Well, some of them are Leafs'. But I don't _watch _those things. I do if a girl I'm with wants to watch it..." He gulped.

"Gary... Leaf told me about it," she said sweetly.

He cussed underneath is breath and slapped his thigh. "Dammit, Leaf..."

She placed her hand on his shoulder. "It's alright. I think it's very admirable and different. I like that 'bout you."

It was his turn to turn red. He brought his hand up and his fingers went through every strand of hair at the back. He looked away from Dawn and focused on his scuffed shoes. "T-thanks... Not a lot of people know about it other than Leaf, Ash and Misty..."

She scrunched her nose. "Being number four is fine with me." She smiled as she leaned over and dipped her head underneath Garys' in order to be in his view range.

**~oOo~**

The bell rang and Dawn was off to English class. The fact that Paul being in that class and next to her didn't falter her as much. She was off in a much happier place. So the fact that she has to see him at the end of the day did not concern her.

"You look cheerful," the said boy commented. "It's making me sick."

Dawn snapped out of her trance and turned her head with a glare that covered her face. "Would you just shut up for once?"

Paul rolled his dark eyes and opened his binder. Dawn watched from the corner of her eyes as the purple-haired boy looked over his worksheets from the other day. His handwriting was perfect – like that of a girls'. She looked down at her work and realized that she did not have the same, splendid looking handwriting as Paul. Dawn decided to try writing neater by practicing on a piece of loose leaf that stuck out of her binder, as if it was calling out to her to be used and loved.

_'What should I write... My name, maybe? Oh! I kno – wait, but that seems really stupid and a little creepy if I did that... Well... It's not like _anyone's _going to see this... Right? I mean, asides from Paul but he practically treats me like a dead fish... I don't see any harm in writing something like that... Yeah! I'll do it! And then I'll burn it when I go home.' _She thought; funny faces included.

The happy girl wrote out a long list of the same name over and over again. Her semi-messy writing evolved into a much clean and respectful piece that she was proud of. Her eyes danced as she re-read the words on the paper in her head. Her heart thumped loudly that the students in the back of the room could have heard it. Her palms began to moisten up and she felt her face flush with incredible warmth.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Something must have happened since she could not hear anything other than her heart and the gears in her head churning. Even that little voice in her head that screamed at her to rip the piece of paper was shut out.

"... You're one creep-ass stalker, you know that, right?"

Again, nothing came out of the bluenettes' mouth. Not even a movement from her.

"... Wow... You must _really _be a creep-ass stalker to not flip the shit out and yell at me..."

The final bell rang.

"W-wha?" She finally uttered out a word, even if it might be half of it. She turned around and noticed Paul was just staring at her. "The hell're you staring at?"

"You and that paper of yours." He pointed to the lined paper on her desk.

She dipped her head down and noticed the girly swirls and hearts around the names on the paper. Dawn cursed herself for being sucked into such a love-sick state. She quickly folded the paper and ripped it to shreds before the teacher came over to check their homework. She got out of her seat and walked to the recycling bins located at the front of the class. Dawn swiftly turned and headed back to her seat. She slipped into her chair effortlessly and crossed her arms as she sank lower and lower.

Paul chortled at her actions. "Oh man. I really should have recorded that. That was genius."

Her lower lip quivered and her large bashful eyes became that of a killers. "Shut the fck up."

"Ms. Berlitz. I'd appreciate it if you didn't swear in my class."

If it were possible, she could have blended well with the chair she was on. "S-sorry Ms. Shirona."

The teacher's stern face still remained, but her strict voice was replaced with slight sympathy. "That's alright. Just don't let it happen again."

Dawn nodded and the teacher proceeded to check their homework. She smiled and praised Paul for doing such magnificent work while she told Dawn to keep working harder and to ask if there were any questions.

Class continued on endlessly. Worksheets were passed around yet again. Silent work periods were bestowed upon them until half of the class got tired and restless. The teacher decided to just watch a movie just for fun. The video wasn't some documentary or a video about how cheating is wrong. It was some thing that you'd see in Socials Studies – or maybe even History. Dawn couldn't help but watch, even if it _was _a little gory and disgusting.

The room was pitch black, say for the light from the television. Everyone was either facing their desk or actually paying attention to the movie. Dawn was the very few that was watching. She heard her desk buddy scribble away on something and occasionally, he would tap his pen on the table.

"Would you please stop doing that?" She hissed, her eyes still on the movie.

"And why should I do that, Troublesome." He rebutted.

She groaned. "Because it's distracting me from this movie, nimrod."

"Really? Nimrod? What are you, in elementary school?" He mocked.

"At least I knew what it felt like to be a kid."

"You sure you're not just saying that because you're still a kid, are ya?"

Dawns' hand blindly grabbed the nearest item on the table and gripped it tightly.

_'Maybe I should buy one of those stress balls... It'd help me vigorously seeing how I'll be spending time with this dipshit.'_ She thought bitterly.

Class ended on time as usual. Dawn stuffed her stuff in her bag and bolted right out the door. Without paying attention, she had bumped into someone and staggered backwards.

"I-I'm so sorry!" She cried.

The person clicked their tongue. "Like, you better watch where you're going!" She turned her head, her drill-like pigtails scraped up against Dawn's face.

"Ow, hey. You better watch where you use those drills. You could seriously poke an eye out with those," she replied.

"Excuse me!?" The girl shrieked. "What did you just say about my darling hair!? Did you know that it costs a thousand dollars to make this look fabulous!"

Dawn scoffed. "Are you kidding me? A _thousand _dollars for those weapons on your head? You must be some rich snob, then."

The girl screamed. "How _dare _you!"

"Yeah, yeah. Look here, kid. I have to get home. So if you'll _excuse me_," she said, mimicking the drill-like pigtails. "I have to go." She went around the girl, doing a little spin at the same time. She marveled at the fact that her hair had wiped up against the brats' face.

Dawn picked up her feet and raced pass boundless of students in the halls in order to reach her locker. As she neared the Grad Area, she saw a set of familiar brunets by her locker. A giant grin flashed across her face.

"Gary! Leaf!" She hustled over to the two and gave each a big hug; though Gary got a kiss as well.

"Aw, no fair. My lame step-brother got a kiss on the cheek. I'm so jealous," Leaf joked. Gary lightly punched Leaf's arm before he rolled his eyes with a smirk.

"Don't listen to her, Dawn." He draped his arm over Dawn's small shoulders and kept her close to his body. The friendly sly smile on Leafs' face was replaced by a small frown.

"What's the matter, Leaf?" Asked Dawn.

The brunette shook her head. Her hands stroked through the mesh of hair; her fingers played with each strands. "Nothing."

Gary gave a side-glance at Leaf before tightening his grip on his apparent girlfriend.

The taller girl leaned forward just enough to stare at Dawn right in her eye. "Just be careful of this guy, alright Dawnie?" Leaf winked.

A flustered smile lit up on Dawn's face. She laughed and shook her head in amusement. "Will do, Leaf."

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

**A/N: So... I assume most of you are going "wtf" right now yes? Because I basically shoved Dawn and Gary together, yes?**

**Well needn't to worry! It's still pretty early. You guys will get your Ikarishipping fix soon. Maybe not right now since well, yeah... But soon! Remember that bit about Dawn having to live with the Shinji's for an entire week? (:**

**-EPRika-**


	13. Good Time

**Update will continue on as it has before: bi-weekly.**

**~oOo~**

**Summary: Remake of my original story "Bluebells and Lavenders". Drastic change ahead, beware!**

**My beta reader is BluebellsAndLavender, so if there is any problem with the grammar, feel free to take it up with her!**

"speaking"

_'thoughts'_

The main characters are in their senior years (grade 12).

**A/N: **Today's chapter title is by Owl City ft. Carly Rae Jepsen.

**~oOo~**

**An Ikarishipping Fanfiction**

**Re: Bluebells and Lavenders**

**Chapter Thirteen**

"**Good Time"**

**~oOo~**

_**Previously...**_

_The taller girl leaned forward just enough to stare at Dawn right in her eye. "Just be careful of this guy, alright Dawnie?" Leaf winked._

_A flustered smile lit up on Dawn's face. She laughed and shook her head in amusement. "Will do, Leaf."_

**~oOo~**

Gary had offered to take Dawn home, but she had refused, explaining that she would ride back home on her bike alone since he had some tests coming up next week and would feel guilty if she distracted him from them. The brunet kissed his new girlfriend on her smooth cheeks before hoisting his bag up with his hand and throwing them over his shoulder.

"You have a safe trip back, Dawn." He said.

"Mm! And good luck on your studies and tests!" Dawn cheered. The couple exchanged smiles before they left for the comfort of their home.

Dawn slowly rode back home on her bike that she's had since she was ten. Her blue hair shone almost ten shades brighter under the cool, winter sun. She arrived at a stop sign, looked both ways, and crossed with her heads high up in the clouds.

A ferocious honk entered the happy bluenettes' ears.

"W-what?" She turned and felt her heart stop when an in-coming car was merely a step away from knocking her out.

The driver backed up and drove around Dawn, screaming at how bicyclist shouldn't even be on the roads. Dawn sneered back at the driver.

"How rude." She said strongly.

It was a little over fifteen minutes did Dawn finally reach her house. She got off her bike and walked to the backyard where she laid her bike on the cement pathway. She walked up the porch and opened the backdoor. Her nose was greeted by different spices that lined up all on the kitchen counter as well as some in the boiling pot.

"I'm home!" Dawn cried.

"Welcome back, honey." Johanna entered the kitchen and came up to her daughter to give her a hug. "How was your day?"

She shrugged. "It... It was a'right. Same old, same old."

Her mother simply grinned at the young girl, unaware that she's keeping a large secret. Johanna opened her arms a little, allowing Dawn to head towards her. The older woman welcomed her daughter with a tight, loving squeeze.

"Oh, you got a call from Barry a few hours ago," Johanna stated.

"Really?" Dawn lifted her head up at her mother. They released each other and Dawn stood back onto her own two feet with her back straight and her shoulders aligned.

Johanna nodded as she checked on the mysterious substance that boiled in the noisy pot. "Yes. He said it was urgent that you were to call him back."

"Weird." She replied shortly.

"You better get a move on and call him, Dawn." She insisted. Dawn pursed her lips and sighed as she looked off to the side. The girl murmured something inaudible to the human ears and scampered upstairs to call her friend from Twinleaf Town.

She set her bag aside and turned on her computer. While she was waiting for her computer to run, she got out of her uniform and tossed them onto the bed. Dawn picked up her pink flannel pajamas and nuzzled into them, letting out a breath of satisfaction from the warmth of the nightwear. She slowly made her way to her desk and made herself comfortable in the office chair. Her foot rooted to the floor and the chair – with her in it – moved with a forced spin.

"Let's see..." She muttered.

The cursor moved, circling around whatever that was on the screen – or even nothing at all. She ended up opening Xtransceiver and found Barrys' name on her small list of friends. She waited as the ringer rang out of the speakers next to her desktop. Her fingers drummed on the desk as she did a little wiggle in her seat.

"_Hello?_"

She stopped. "Barry!"

"_What's the matter, waking me up so late?_" He sounded like a frog. Dark circles could be visible under his eyes. The room was fairly dark asides from the computer screen as the only light source.

"Were you sleeping?" Dawn asked as she moved back into her chair.

"_Nn? Yeah. I was feeling dead tired today..._" He replied with a yawn.

She wrinkled her nose until it looked like a snout on a pig. Her eyes squinted at the screen and she fanned the air in front of her face with her hand. "Cover your mouth when you yawn, Barry. It's contagious."

The blonde shrugged and rested his head against the palm of his hand. "_So. Why are you calling me?_"

Her brows rose and a frown of disapproval emerged on her face. "My mom said that you called me earlier; she said that you said it was urgent and all."

She didn't need x-ray vision to see the braincells in his brain to do something to make him remember. She saw it perfectly fine from the other side of the world through the computer screen.

"_Oh yeah! I did, didn't I?_" He laughed, bearing his teeth.

Dawn rolled her eyes in a playful manner and smirked. "You can be really stupid sometimes, ya know that?"

Barrys' lips were matched-to-matched with Dawns' lopsided grin. "_And_ you_ can be really obnoxious, ya know that?_" His tone of voice similar to hers.

They both shared a laugh of nothing but friendly banter. They continued to insult each other and making ridiculous faces in the process. An hour had passed and the two friends had gotten into a deep conversation about one another's life and potential love interests.

"You have anyone you like over there, Barry?" Dawn asked as she braided her hair.

"_No, not really._" Barry replied.

"Seriously, there's no one you like?" She asked. "What about Leona? I still remember those days of endless puppy love. You even rode your own bike into a tree just to get her attention."

"_Leona moved. And yeah, those were the good old days._" Barry shrugged. "_Her folks got divorced, so now she's living with her dad somewhere._"

"Oh yeah, I remember all that." Dawn stated. "I kind of forgot about that. So what about Kelly?"

"_No way,_" Barry almost fell out of his seat. "_We only hung out and that was it and I stopped talking to her when she called extreme tag stupid. I mean, I'm the idiot who created that game._"

Dawn busted out laughing. "I remember extreme tag." She giggled. "You, Kenny, and a few other guys used to go berserk over that game. What was that little thing you said at the end of the day?"

"_Done for the day._" He laughed. "_Everyone didn't want to go home it, so we all called in quits._"

"Anyways," Dawn said. "There's really no one you like in Twinleaf?"

"_Nope._" Barry replied, kicking his feet up as he grinned all of a sudden. "_Hey, wanna see something cool?_"

"No, you're scaring me." She stated.

"_Please._" Barry pleaded.

"No."

"_Please!_"

"No."

"_PLEASEEEE!_" Barry pleaded, whining.

He gave Dawn a puppy face and she caved. "Fine." Dawn sighed.

"_Awesome, 'cause I actually got this for you._" Barry cheered.

The screened turned black. "Barry?" Dawn queried. "Is everything- Oh my Arceus!"

Dawn screamed, falling out of her seat. There was a picture of a scary, possessed-looking girl with red hair, pasty skin, a yellowed grin, and stitches all over her face. The screen turned back to normal and Barry was laughing his head off hysterically.

"Barry!" Dawn scolded him, yelling. "This isn't funny!"

"_Yes it is._" He said, wiping away his tears. "_Oh man, I can't believe you actually fell for that._"

"What was that anyway?" She asked.

"_Oh, it was some picture from that scary maze game I used to play_." Barry replied. "_It would pop up every time I lost or the timer ran out_."

"I can't believe- Ugh, I'm so gonna beat you if I ever decide to visit!" Dawn stated, chuckling lightly.

"_But you're laughing, aren't you?_" He said.

"Yeah, because I wasn't expecting that to happen." She replied. "I thought you got me one of those cute little plush toys."

"_What kind of person do you think I am?_" Barry scoffed as a joke.

"But still, that wasn't funny!" Dawn whined.

"_Yes it is_." Barry stated.

"No it isn't."

"_Yes it is._"

"No it isn't."

"_Yes it is._"

"No it isn't."

Dawn groaned. She had enough of this on-off bantering. She noticed how tired her annoying friend was getting and decided to call it a night – in her case, the afternoon.

"Hey, you seem like ya need the sleep."

All Barry did in response was covered his mouth as it enlarged into a full on circle, emitting a loud noise. "_Y-yeah... Guess so._"

"I'll talk to ya when you're not so tired. It was good talking to you 'gain, Barry."

The blonde nodded. "_Same here... Night._"

The screen went black. No more of his horrible practical jokes. Dawn bet that she'll have nightmares about that scary looking girl for the entire week. She closed her laptop and leaned back into her chair. Her arms stretched back. She heard a small crack as her shoulder blades were pushed together, releasing a hidden tension that seemed to never go away.

"What am I going to do for the rest of the day?" She asked herself.

Suddenly, she received a text. Dawn grabbed her phone and flipped it open. The text read:

_**Leaf Blue-Oak**_

_Dawnie! Where are ya?_

A smile formed on Dawn's lips as a giggle escaped her mouth.

_**Dawn Berlitz**_

_At home. Why?_

_**Leaf Blue-Oak**_

_Where do you live?_

_**Dawn Berlitz**_

_Meteor Street and Seventh._

_Might I ask why, again?_

_**Leaf Blue-Oak**_

_Don't ask so many questions Dawnie._

_Now. House number?_

_**Dawn Berlitz**_

_628_

_**Leaf Blue-Oak**_

_Kay. Got it!_

Dawn was afraid of what was going to happen. She has absolutely no idea what Leaf is planning. The bluenette waited patiently in her room, still sitting in her chair. She didn't know what to do by then but to wait for whatever Leaf had in store. Her toes twiddled and wiggled from inside the socks she still had on. She didn't bother taking them off.

_**Leaf Blue-Oak**_

_Oh yeah. Wear something casual._

_See ya soon!_

She stared at the message that she had just received. _'Casual?' _She thought.

Dawn got up from her chair and headed to her closet. She pushed the door opened and was greeted by a mess of clothes. She moistened her lips before she nibbled on the bottom lip. Her dainty fingers reached for a hanger with a black tank top with triangle-like points at the bottom. From the little cubby hole in her closet, she pulled out a pink skirt with several pleats that ran across the bottom. Dawn tossed her pyjamas onto her bed and slipped into the outfit she had picked. She grabbed a scarf and her white beanie hat. She had missed wearing her hat for some time now. The girl walked in front of a mirror and checked herself out before she liked how she looked.

_**Leaf Blue-Oak**_

_Come outside_

Was what the message read. Her chest rose up slowly and then she relaxed completely. She left her room and headed downstairs.

"Where are you going, Dawn?" Her mother had asked.

"Apparently one of my friends from school is outside out house..." Was her reply.

Dawn's mother's brows rose slightly. "What are they doing outside our house?"

She shrugged. "Not sure. I think they're going to take me shopping or something? I don't know."

Johanna tucked her lips and bit onto them. "Well... Okay... But text me to let me know where you are, okay?"

Dawn bobbed her head. "Yes, yes. No need to worry, mom! I'm a big girl!"

Her mother simply rolled her eyes and smiled. "That's when I worry the most."

Once Dawn left her house, she saw that Leaf was indeed, standing outside her house. But she wasn't alone. May and Misty had accompanied her as well.

"Hey there!" May greeted cheerfully. She rose her hand and gave Dawn a good wave.

The bluenette returned the gesture and hopped down the front steps to get closer to her friends. "I didn't know you two were also coming... Actually... I don't even know _what _is going on..."

The three girls chuckled.

"Don't worry Dawnie," Leaf assured her. She took Dawn under her arm and led her to a doting convertible. "We're going to give you a beautiful tour of Veilstone City."

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

**A/N: I'd like to say congrats to Dimwitted Rebel for being the winner of my contest!**

**And that's probably going to the be last time I'm doing a contest thing... Causes my thoughts to fly everywhere... I don't like it. But nonetheless, it was... Fun. Ha ha.**

**Anyways, as I've said previously, this was proof-read by me. My beta is MIA.**

**-EPRika-**


	14. Trouble

**Summary: Remake of my original story "Bluebells and Lavenders". Drastic change ahead, beware!**

**My beta reader is BluebellsAndLavender, so if there is any problem with the grammar, feel free to take it up with her!**

"speaking"

_'thoughts'_

The main characters are in their senior years (grade 12).

**A/N: **Today's chapter title is by P!nk.

**~oOo~**

**An Ikarishipping Fanfiction**

**Re: Bluebells and Lavenders**

**Chapter Fourteen**

"**Trouble"**

**~oOo~**

_**Previously...**_

_The bluenette returned the gesture and hopped down the front steps to get closer to her friends. "I didn't know you two were also coming... Actually... I don't even know_ what_ is going on..."_

_The three girls chuckled._

"_Don't worry Dawnie," Leaf assured her. She took Dawn under her arm and led her to a doting convertible. "We're going to give you a beautiful tour of Veilstone City."_

**~oOo~**

Misty sat in the passengers seat while Leaf was behind the wheel. May and Dawn were pushed into the back seat – but it was obvious none of the girls mind. With the wind blowing against their face and the fresh air of Veilstone City, who could complain?

"Wow! You know, I've never really gotten a good look at Veilstone after I moved here..." Dawn piped up as they stopped at a red light.

Misty turned in her seat and eyed the bluenette with a frown on her face. "You're clearly missing a huge opportunity here, Dawn."

May nodded. "Veilstone City is _the _place to go to have fun! There's even a game corner here and everything!"

Dawn furrowed her brows. "Aren't we _young _to go into a game corner?"

Leaf shook her head as she hit the gas pedal. "Silly Dawnie. Of _course _we're too young to go in there. But that's what fake ID's are for."

"I'm sorry, what?" Dawn was flabbergasted. She didn't realize she would befriend those who would own fake ID's.

Misty rolled her eyes and faced Dawn. "Don't worry. She's the only one that owns a fake ID. May and I don't have any."

Leaf clicked her tongue. "You're totally missing out, Red."

The ginger sighed. "You're acting more and more like your step-brother, you know that?" She crossed her arms and slumped back into her seat.

Leaf looked over at Misty for a brief moment and smirked. The traffic light flashed to yellow and she pulled to a stop. One hand was on the steering and the other around Misty's seat. "What are you, _jealous_, Red?"

The redhead scoffed and playfully took Leaf's arm off of her seat. "As if, Oak."

"You know," May said as she leaned towards the two. "It's really weird hearing you say 'Oak' to Leaf..."

"It's her last name, May." Misty stated.

She nodded. "I know... But you've usually said 'Oak' to well... Gary... It's just weird now... Now that Leaf and Gary are like, you know. Step-siblings and all that."

Dawn observed the conversation that went on with the three of them. She was getting curious. Her upper body would unconsciously move forward to get a better idea of who's saying who. There were things that Paul and Leaf have said today that bugged her still. Even Gary, who warned her about Leaf. She desperately wanted to know what happened.

They finally pulled into the parking lot of the Department Store. Multiple clicks were heard as everyone unfastened their seat belts.

"We're here!" Leaf said in a sing-song tune.

"This is..." Dawn looked up at the building. It was ridiculously tall that she wasn't sure if it ever ended. It seemed to continue up into the skies – and quite possibly into the world of where Arceus lived.

"It's a beauty, ain't it?" May asked. She nudged the new girl and gently pushed her along.

The four girls entered the store with the harsh breeze of the air conditioning forcing themselves onto them.

"Is it possible for air to hurt?" Dawn questioned. She cursed herself for not bringing her jacket. It had gotten chilly in the store – despite it being December and having mildly cold weathers. She found it rather ironic in a way.

"So what are we going to do first, Leaf?" Asked the redhead. She lightly touched the taller girls' arm and looked up with her with raised brows.

Leaf thought for a moment. She took Misty's hand into hers and patted it with the other hand. A long warm breath escaped the lips of the brunette as she looked around the lobby of the Department Store. "We're..." She paused before a grin made it's way on her face. "We're going to the roof."

Dawn tilted her head to the side. Her brows knitted together and her lips were parted just a slight. "The roof?"

"Hell yeah!" She exclaimed with an added fist pump. Misty and May chuckled at her attitude.

The girls walked over to the elevator and pressed the 'up' button. They waited, along with others, for the elevator cart to arrive. During that time, the girls decided to talk some more.

"So. You and Gary, hm?" May joked. She nudged the bluenette and gave her a flirty wink.

Dawn glanced at the side opposite from her friends nervously and rubbed her bare arm with her hand. "Ha-ha. Um... Yeah. W-we're taking it slow and stuff."

"I still don't know what you see in my stupid step-brother of mine. He's a pretentious playboy with an ego the size of our galaxy," Leaf replied. Her hands were folded together behind her head as she looked up at the ceiling.

Misty lightly punched Leaf in the arm and turned to Dawn. "Don't listen to her, Dawn. It's nice that you and Gary are dating and everything. Albeit the fact that you just got here two days ago does deem a little suspicious, but nevertheless, it's nice that both of you found each other!"

Dawn giggled. "I-I guess."

"And hey! Maybe we can have a double-date sometime! You and Gary with me and Ash." She suggested.

"T-that'd be great!"

_Ding._

"Elevator's here!" Leaf announced.

"Stating the obvious much?" May retorted with a smile.

She shrugged. "It's me. What'd ya expect?"

**~oOo~**

Once they arrived at the roof, the girls led Dawn over to an empty table near the windows. All the tables up on the roof were white as fluffy clouds. The chairs, despite them being made of cheap plastic, looked exceptionally good with the tables and the atmosphere up on the roof. The chairs were of different colours that ranged from yellow to blue. Vending machines lined up against the wall on the same side of where the tables were.

"This is beautiful." Dawn pressed her hands on the window and looked out. She was amazed at how high up it was. The people down below looked like little specs of dust.

"Ain't it? This is my favourite place to be when I'm in the city. Plus, free drinks up here!" Leaf gestured the vending machines.

Misty furrowed her brows. "I'm pretty sure you have to _pay _to get the drinks, Leaf."

She shrugged. "I know. I usually charm up some helpless boy into giving me a free drink."

Misty groaned and pushed her weakly. "You're horrible." She laughed.

"But now that she's mentioned it. I'm going to go buy a drink. I'm parched." May got up from her seat next to Dawn and went over to one of the vending machines. Her friends all watched as she looked at her options. A familiar looking boy had approached her, distracting May from pushing the button.

"Hey... Isn't that Brendan?" Misty asked as she leaned across the table.

Dawn squinted a little. "I... I think it is!"

May pointed to them. Brendan looked up and smiled. He waved at the three girls that sat at the table. She gestured him to go over there whilst she grabbed her drink.

Dawn turned around in her seat and the three girls huddled up together.

"He's coming over here!" Dawn whispered.

"Why, hello there," Brendan greeted.

The girls looked up and returned the friendliness with smiles.

"What brings you here, Brendan?" Came May's voice. She held in her hand a bottle of lemonade and slipped past him to get to her seat.

"Ah. Nothing much. I wanted to buy some new shirts and a couple of sunglasses or whatever." He said. He crouched down and was at eye-level with the table. It was weird that Brendan was wearing his odd looking hat. Dawn was so used to seeing that little cow-lick on his head and that dangerous scar. Not to mention him wearing glasses. It was strange.

"I didn't know you wore glasses," Dawn commented.

Brendan blanked for a moment before he laughed. The boy reached up and touched the frames of his glasses. He hooked onto them and took his glasses off. "Yeah. Though I do wear contacts. It was just that my eyes felt terribly dry from wearing them all day, ya know?"

She nodded. "No yeah, I understand."

"But enough about me. What are _you _four pretty ladies doing here anyways?" He winked over at May and shamelessly flashed her a grin.

The plump brunette snorted. "Well, Leaf wanted to take Dawn out to go sight seeing. Turns out Dawnie hasn't actually gone into the heart of the city ever since she got here."

Brendan's eyes widen. "No. Seriously you're joking, right?"

The poor girl was put on the spot. She shook her head meekly and sank into her seat.

"Well, it's a good thing Leaf is here. She knows all the hot spots in Veilstone." He looked up at Leaf. "Are you guys going to the game corner as well?"

A chortle left Leaf's mouth. "Nah. I'm the only one with the... ID and whatnot. Misty here," she said as she pointed at the said girl with her thumb. "Didn't want to take the chance of being caught."

"Dawn's been here for three days. I really don't think giving her a fake ID and sending her out into the game corner is a bright move, Leaf. You and I both know that." Misty stated confidently.

The two rolled their eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. Misty: The Responsible One." Brendan teased.

The hothead was about to say something when her pokegear rang. She took it out and checked the caller ID. "Excuse me." She got up and left.

Brendan took this chance to steal Misty's seat at the table.

"Welcome aboard S.S. Leaf!"

He chuckled. "Wouldn't have it _any other way_."

While Leaf and Brendan were conversing in who knows what, May headed out to the washroom and Dawn was left to her thoughts. Her mind wandered back to the outside. Where she could swear she saw a cloud at close range. She thought of everything from her hometown, to Barry, to the conversation they had earlier that afternoon and to her new school life here in Veilstone. Heck, she even thought about Paul of all people. Her face turned sour and she blinked the visions of Paul away from her head and replaced them with Gary. His charming smile and gravity-defying hair. She began to make a list of things she liked about Gary. His laugh always cheered her up. It was so genuine and melodic in a way. His green eyes and how they sparkle under whatever lighting. She was sure his eyes would even glow in the dark.

_'I wonder what Paul is doing...' _With that, she stunned herself. Dawn shook her head violently and gulped. Her fingers ran down the seams of her hair to distract her from having such a question.

"You alright there, Dawnie?"

She was absolutely glad that Leaf's voice broke her from her near anxiety attack. She forced a smile and said her all-too-familiar catchphrase. "No need to worry!"

The two smirked.

"You know, you're a lot funnier than I thought you'd be." Said Brendan. His chin rested on the palm of his hand as his arm erected to give his head extra support. Though this was proven to be a little painful for his elbow.

Her shoulders rose and dropped. "I-I do what I can!"

Finally, Misty came back, crestfallen. "Brendan. Get the fck out of my seat."

He did so without question and decided to take May's seat instead.

"What... What happened?" Asked Leaf.

"Nothing." Misty answered curtly. She sighed before she apologized to them. Misty's head was swallowed by the hole her arms made as they folded on the table.

The three at the table looked at one another, trying to find an answer to Misty's sudden behaviour. Dawn shifted uncomfortably in her seat, resting her hands on her lap as she looked at nothing but the table top. Leaf and Brendan decided to go back to their own little world of unknown conversations. They then heard their last friend call out to them in a happy manner.

"Brendan!" She pouted. "Get out of my seat."

He shook his head. "No can do, hun. You snooze you lose."

She rolled her eyes and ended up on his lap – to his annoyance.

"You're heavy, you know that?" He commented sourly.

She grind her elbow into his chest and he leaned back with his hands clutched onto the deathly weapon. "D-dammit, May!" He coughed.

"Hmph." May glared at the dark-haired boy before she noticed Misty's sudden behaviour.

"Misty... What's wrong?" She asked.

The once-upon-a-time hotheaded girl remained quiet and isolated. Dawn looked over at May and pinched her lips with her teeth. She wondered what might happen. If May would press on the subject or just leave Misty as is like what she, Leaf and Brendan were doing.

May crossed her arms in front of her. "Misty. You tell me what the hell is going on. You were so happy before. Now you're like, dead or something. What's wrong?"

Misty's head whipped towards the brunette diagonally across from her and narrowed her eyes. Her bright sea-green eyes turned to nothing but the cold depths of the Atlantic sea. "_Nothing_ is wrong with me, okay!?" She hissed. "I'm fine! I'm _perfectly _damn fine!"

May shook her head. "No. You're _not _fine, Misty."

Misty's sight fixed onto May and she huffed. "Dammit, May. For once in your life, stop being such a nosy-bitch." She got up from her seat and stalked past them. She headed towards the elevator and disappeared in the moving cart.

Dawn, Leaf and Brendan all gaped wide-eyed at Misty's outburst. They quietly swiveled their gaze at May.

"That Misty... Always trying to bottle things up..." She sighed. May hopped off of Brendan's lap and took over Misty's seat.

"You're not... Mad?" Brendan asked.

"Should I be?"

"Misty called you a 'nosy-bitch'. If someone called me that, I'd be pissed mad at them..." Leaf claimed.

May twitched her shoulders up and tilted her head to the side. "She's always been like that. She gets all moody and PMS-y if someone was prying into whatever business she's involved in. Sometimes," she leaned in to the other three. "If it's anything really bad, she'd just keep it to herself and not want to talk about it. And if someone were to pester her about opening up – like what I just did – she'd explode in a fury of rage and go somewhere to seclude herself. In this case, back to the girls dorm at school."

"My Arceus..." Brendan voiced. "Who knew carrot-top was capable of something like that?" He turned to face Leaf.

"Well, her temper is pretty infamous around school. So it's no wonder she'd lash out like that... But not once have I heard her say anything like that to a friend – Gary maybe, but never a girl friend." Leaf looked over to May. She tipped her chair back a little, trying not to go too far back. Her fingers gently tapped a rhythmical monotonous tone on the table.

Dawn remained silent and absorbed everything the three of them had said. She decided to keep the useful information about Misty handy in case she were to ever come face-to-face with it again.

"Though, we're pretty far from school. How exactly is she going to get back?" The only-boy-in-the-group asked.

May scoffed. "The bus, silly."

"Yeah, dude," Leaf started as she eyed at the boy. "That's one stupid question, ha ha."

Brendan stuck his tongue out at the older girl and smirked. "Hey, how about we blow this Popsicle stand and do something _really _fun?"

The girls stared at him with disbelief.

"I'm sorry... But did you just say what I think you just said?" Leaf laughed.

"_'Let's blow this Popsicle stand'_? Really, Bren? Really?" May giggled behind her hand.

"I haven't heard _that _in some time, ha ha!" Dawn added.

Brendan clicked his tongue and flipped his imaginary long hair. "You three are just jealous."

**~oOo~**

With one girl furious, one guy was added to replace her. And as promised, Brendan showed the three girls one very special place in Veilstone City that pretty much lives up to it's name.

"Funhouse?" Dawn blinked at the name.

"Yup." He replied.

"You go to Funhouse?" Leaf asked. "That has _got _to be one of the lamest club there is. You should check out Destiny or even Meteor Shower. Those places have good music, food, drinks and the people there are literally out of this world."

"Say what you must, but I've been coming to Funhouse for as long as I can remember-"

"Technically you need to be at least eighteen to go into that particular club," Leaf corrected.

Brendan ignored Leaf's comment and continued on. "Funhouse is like another home to me. In there, people are very respectful to you – no matter the age."

May shot her hand up nervously. Brendan chuckled and nodded his head. "Isn't Funhouse like... A place for homosexuals to go to?"

Dawn had to keep herself from laughing and choking on her spit.

"Silly, May." Brendan inquired. "Funhouse _is not _a gay club."

"Could'a fooled me." Leaf muttered.

Brendan shot her a look that shut her up completely and finished what was on his mind. "As I've said. Funhouse isn't a gay club, May. Sure there might be people in there who _are _gay or a lesbian, or bisexual, or pansexual, or whatever. But there are straight people there."

"But I was told-"

"You were told _nothing_, sweet darling, May. You probably misunderstood whoever it was that told you. And while we're on it. Who's the idiot that told you Funhouse is a gay club?"

"Leaf." May answered. Leaf's eyes fluttered opened and a small frown appeared on her face.

"Way to throw me under the bus, May."

She shrugged. "S-sorry?"

"_Obviously _it was Leaf who told you..." Brendan sighed and shook his head.

"Um... If you guys are going to argue, could you do that another time? I'm a little curious about this club..." Dawn interjected. She wasn't actually curious, she just wanted them to not argue about it in front of the place they were about to argue about. Plus, Brendan _had _said it was fun.

"It's like, early evening. They wouldn't be open this early." Leaf pointed out.

"Wrong again, Leaf." Brendan chimed. He sauntered towards the entrance and stopped midway. Brendan turned his head over and gave his three girl friends a sly yet knowing smile. "You coming or what?"

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

**A/N: I don't know what I'm doing anymore...**

**But... Hi... [waves].**

**-EPRika-**


	15. Funhouse

**Summary: Remake of my original story "Bluebells and Lavenders". Drastic change ahead, beware!**

**My beta reader is BluebellsAndLavender, so if there is any problem with the grammar, feel free to take it up with her!**

"speaking"

_'thoughts'_

The main characters are in their senior years (grade 12).

**A/N: **Today's chapter title is by P!nk.

**~oOo~**

**An Ikarishipping Fanfiction**

**Re: Bluebells and Lavenders**

**Chapter Fifteen**

"**Funhouse"**

**~oOo~**

_**Previously...**_

"_Wrong again, Leaf." Brendan chimed. He sauntered towards the entrance and stopped midway. Brendan turned his head over and gave his three girl friends a sly yet knowing smile. "You coming or what?"_

**~oOo~**

Upon entering the building, Funhouse, the three girls were shocked with a mixture of awe and nervousness.

"What's up with these crazy-ass clowns?" Leaf asked quietly.

"It's a theme they have. Every month is different. Guess this month are clowns." Brendan explained without even flinching at all the horror-movie-like clowns that roamed around.

Dawn, Leaf and May were glad there were actual some people in the club who were in normal attire instead of white pasty faces, red thick cheeks and goofy clothes unlike some people in the club.

"This is starting to get creepy." May whispered to her two equally scared friends.

"Brendan!"

The boy looked around and glimmered with happiness as he embraced someone in a hug. May, Leaf and Dawn stood there and observed their friend acting chummy with someone else.

"It's been a while since I've seen you here," he said. Thankfully, he was one of the normal ones. He wasn't wearing any clown outfits. No overly-large shoes, no red nose, no nothing. Just a simple plaid button-up shirt, black tank top, skinny jeans with a dazzling chain that looped from the front to the back pocket and a pair of converse.

May leaned in to the other two girls with her and whispered. "Hey, that guy's pretty cute..."

Dawn nodded. Leaf however only laughed and said that that kid wouldn't stand a chance against her.

"How have you been?" Brendan asked.

"Good, good. It's been getting crazy here in Funhouse. We've gotten a lot of clienteles and everything. We're even thinking about renovating some of the private rooms here to something more subdued and friendly."

He nodded. "Good. Because the rooms you guys have now are still forever creepy."

The boys laughed, completely ignoring the girls existence.

"How about that boyfriend of yours? How's he been doing? You guys haven't been clawing at each others throats, right?"

"Boyfriend?" May clamped her mouth shut with her hands as she realized she had said that a bit too loud. Loud enough for the two boys to hear.

"I see you brought friends." Said the guy as he playfully winked at the red-faced May. He turned over to Brendan and smirked. "What are you building here? A harem of girls or something?"

Brendan laughed. "Please. These three are much too delicate to handle _me_, if you know what I mean."

Leaf scrunched her face up and pretended to gag. "Okay, _ew _much? That's just nasty. You're not even my type." She pointed to Brendan.

The boy feigned hurt and pressed the palm of his hand against his chest. "I'm hurt, Leaf! I thought we had something special going on."

"Please..." She rolled her eyes in disgust.

"You going to introduce us, Brendan?" May pondered while she continued to look at the very attractive guy in front of her.

He chuckled. "Right, sorry." He faced his male friend with a smile. "This is-"

Before Brendan could even say his friends name, a loud crash was heard in the background. Brendan's friend groaned and excused himself before he rushed into the heart of the club to see what had happened.

"Dammit," May cussed.

Leaf giggled and gently pat her shoulder. "It's okay, hun. You'll get a chance to know the guy... In like, never, ha ha!"

May pouted and crossed her arms.

"And you heard what Brendan said. _Boyfriend_. So whether or not he's gay or bisexual, you don't stand a chance. He's taken." Leaf continued.

May waved her hand and dismissed the taller girls' assumption. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever..."

"You'll always have Drew." Dawn added happily. However, with that being said, May turned as red as burning sun up in the sky and tried her best to glower at Dawn.

"You're cute when you try to look intimidating." Leaf commented while she gave Dawn a fist bump.

"Sh-shut up!" She squeaked.

"Come on," Brendan started. "We should check up on what made that loud noise."

The girls nodded and they four of them rushed inside. There was a crowd of people that had surrounded whatever it was that made the crash. They squeezed in past the normal people and the evil clowns. In the middle of the giant human-circle was a girl with drill-like pigtails and a couple of shattered glass around her. On the ground was a dorky looking guy. There was blood on and around him.

Dawn gasped. "That girl..."

Leaf's eyes remained on the sight before her as she turned her head towards Dawn. "What?"

"I've seen her before," she whispered. "She goes to our school."

"Hey... Yeah, you're right." May interjected.

Brendan adjusted his glasses and frowned. "Her name's Ursula. She's a grade below us."

The bluenette groaned and wiped her face with her hands, gently pulling down her skin.

"What's wrong?" Asked May.

Dawn twiddled her fingers and looked down at the shards of glass. "Well... I kind of bumped into her in the halls. Then she got really pissy and I kind of made fun of her pigtails..."

Brendan gasped.

The three girls shot their head around to him with raised brows.

"What? What's the matter?"

"You _never _say something like that to Ursula!" He hissed worriedly.

"H-how come?" Dawn clutched her hands together tightly.

"Her parents are damn filthy rich. Her mother is on the school board – hell, she's the _executive_. If you say anything bad to Ursula, she'll tattle on you like one of those tyrant Queen's or something. Not to mention her mother can have you kicked out of school!" He warned.

Dawn's heart was pounding ridiculously loud. Her palms began to sweat and her stomach churned with the elegance of a blender turning fruits into delicious smoothies. "Oh fck."

"Oh fck is right, Dawn." Brendan added as he patted her back. "You better watch out for her, Dawn. Ursula is trouble."

May turned her attention from Dawn to Brendan. "And how do you know so much about this Ursula chick?"

"She's in my textiles class." He said bluntly. But he then started to tap on Dawn's shoulder to add one more thing. "Oh yeah. And it turns out that Ursula is Solidad's cousin."

"Wait what?"

He nodded. "Yeah. I couldn't believe it either. But last year when I was a community service student for Solidad, I saw a picture of her and Ursula with a bunch of people around them. I was curious and asked her about it. That's when Solidad said that Ursula's her cousin and shit."

"Well then..." May paused.

"That's just great... So very, fcking, great..." Dawn finished and she dropped her head into her hands.

"I told you to get lost!"

The current three friends heard Ursula shrilled. Everyone made way for the poor lanky boy to run from her. He tripped midway and his glasses slid across the ground and over to Dawn. She picked them up and made her way over to him. She stretched her hand out while the other held onto the glasses.

"Need some help?" She asked him.

The boy looked up from the floor. It was hard to see his eyes being that they were covered by what Dawn thought was dark green hair – and of course the dark lighting in the room didn't help either. He smiled and took her hand and stood up with the support of her hand and generosity.

"Here," Dawn said as she passed his glasses back to him.

"T-thank you..." he whispered. He bowed and rushed off out of the club.

"Oh would you look at that? It's the bitch who said my pigtails were some sort of fcking weapons."

Dawn flinched as Ursula called her a name. Her head rose and her lips formed a subtle thin line. "Well if it isn't drill head." She shot back.

Ursula clenched her fists and stopped the ground. It was so powerful and loud that people could have mistaken it as an earthquake. She strode over to Dawn and looked her straight in the eye.

"You think you're all nice and shit? Well guess what, bitch. Once you mess with me, I make your life a living hell. So you better watch your fcking back." She spat.

Dawn blinked for a moment and wiped her face. This prompted Ursula to fume even more.

"Well then. I'll look forward to what you have in store. What are you going to do, anyways? Have me expelled?" She laughed.

"Please," she scoffed and folded her arms in front of her. "That'd be way too easy. Besides, I heard you and my darling Paul are working on some assignment."

She had to do a double take at Ursula's statement. "What does he have to do with anything?"

Ursula sneered at the older girl. "He's _mine_. Sluts aren't allowed to go anywhere _near _my man. And since you're working with him, I have no choice but to make your life at Veilstone Academy horrible."

"Hey!" Dawn shouted. "I'm _not _a slut. And it wasn't _my _choice to be partnered up with him! He volunteered to be my partner! The damn asshat is _already _making my life at school hell!"

_Slap!_

Gasps were thrown out of each and everyone's mouths.

"Dawn!" Her friends shouted. They rushed in towards the middle of the girls argument and supported Dawn with whatever she needed.

She however was perfectly fine. She held her hand up to the scorching mark that was left by Ursula.

"Don't you fcking talk about my man like that, you whore!" Ursula boomed. She pushed Dawn and her friends to make a path for her to leave. Dawn was too stunned to do anything. Her fingers grazed the battle scar while her eyes just stared at the place where Ursula once stood.

"Arceus frick..." Leaf muttered. She gently grabbed Dawn by the shoulders, her sea blue eyes met with Dawn's once dazzling blue eyes. "Dawn. Dawn, are you okay?"

"Leaf, if you hadn't forgotten, Ursula fcking _slapped _Dawn! And now, our friend is frozen stiff from the aftershock!" May exclaimed as she threw her hands in the air.

"That little bitch..." Leaf hissed through her teeth. "She's going to get it."

Brendan put his hand on Leaf's arm. "Whoa there. You need to calm down."

"How exactly can I do that!? That spoiled princess slapped my friend and called her a bunch of names!" Leaf barked.

May nodded. "And now Dawn's broken! How can you not be mad, too? She's your friend, isn't she?"

He sighed and scratched his head. "Yes. Dawn's my friend. But in case you guys didn't remember, Ursula's mother is the executive in the school board. Even if you complain to the school about Ursula, her mother is going to brush it off. Hell, they may even _pay _their way out of trouble. And that would only get you guys expelled or something. We need to think this thing through. We can't go willy-nilly about this. Ursula may be a rotten egg, but she's freaking cunning and sly."

May's brows arched upwards as she looked over at Dawn. She unconsciously held onto Brendan's arm for comfort – though he didn't mind at all. Leaf however was the opposite of May. She was ready to murder Ursula at any moment. Her eyes grew pitch black that one would think she's some sort of monster.

"What the fck's her problem?" Leaf snapped. Her gaze continued to rest on the exit and entrance of the club. Hoping that Ursula was still there so she could do the same thing Ursula did to her friend.

Brendan shrugged. "Don't know. But we ought to get out of here..."

May and Leaf nodded in agreement as they held onto Dawn. They took her away from Funhouse and made their way to Leaf's red convertible.

Dawn, still stunned, tried to go through everything that had just happened before the physical abuse. Her mind blanked on her countless of times, but that only made her try to think more about it.

_'What even happened?' _She thought. _'Okay... So... Ursula's mad... Something about Paul being her boyfriend or something... Which is really weird because not once have I seen them together... But then again... It's high school. Maybe they want a secret relationship? Ack! I'm getting off track here!'_

"Is her seat belt fastened?" Asked Leaf as she revved up her car.

"Yup," May replied.

"This is not going to go over too well..." Brendan whispered.

"If I see that bitch at school. I'm most _definitely _going to give her a piece of my mind." Leaf threatened and drove off.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

**A/N: Sorry about how slow the story's goin'. If you guys hadn't noticed yet, each day in the story is five chapters long. So this is the last chapter for a specific day (in this case, Thursday) and chapter 16 will be Friday. And I'll give you a small hint for that. In the last two chapters for the "Friday" section will have Dawn movin' in with Paul. Until then, ya'll got to wait a bit.**

**And regarding time skip – I actually haven't thought about that, but I think I will probably use that. In the later _later _chapters I mean, but yeah. Anyways, thanks for readin'!**

**-EPRika-**


	16. Why

**Summary: Remake of my original story "Bluebells and Lavenders". Drastic change ahead, beware!**

"speaking"

_'thoughts'_

The main characters are in their senior years (grade 12).

**A/N: **Today's chapter title is by Rascal Flatts.

**~oOo~**

**An Ikarishipping Fanfiction**

**Re: Bluebells and Lavenders**

**Chapter Sixteen**

"**Why"**

**~oOo~**

_**Previously...**_

"_If I see that bitch at school. I'm most _definitely_ going to give her a piece of my mind." Leaf threatened and drove off._

**~oOo~**

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Be-_

A groan escaped the lips of a rigid body that hid under the covers of a fluffy dark blanket. They were quickly tossed over their body.

"Ugh..."

A soft knock was heard. "Are you up, Paul?"

He moaned. "Yeah... I'm up..."

Footsteps shuffled away from the door and Paul sat up straight. He grabbed his alarm clock from the bedside table and checked the time.

"Six thirty..." He paused in order to let out a yawn. "Six thirty on a fcking Friday..."

Paul tossed his legs to the side and stretched his arms back. A smile lit up on his face as he heard the faint cracks from his back and the push of his shoulder blades. He cracked his neck from side to side and shook his arms and legs to get them all loose. He gathered up his school uniform and forcibly opened the door. Paul made his way to the washroom and dumped his clothes on top of the laundry basket.

The young adult tied his hair back into a little tuff and pinned his bangs to the side as he splashed his face with unbearably cold water. Goosebumps started to show on his tanned skin but he brushed it off as pointless details. He turned the tap off and grabbed the nearest towel around him. Paul smothered himself with the soft towel he had in his hands and felt refreshed. He could still feel the remnants of the cold water on his face, though he didn't mind it at all.

"Paul! Breakfast!"

"I'm coming!" He called back. He quickly stripped out of his pajamas and threw on his school uniform. It was required that students wore the ribbon-slash-tie thing around their neck, but Paul deemed it as a problem only to get in the way so he never bothered to wear it. He had gotten in trouble because of it four years ago, but the teachers and principals no longer cared – some students were even copying him as if Paul had started some fashion trend at school.

Paul grabbed his backpack and his school's coat and made his way downstairs. He reached the living room and dumped all his stuff on the couch. Paul double-checked that he had everything that he needed for school and nodded with satisfaction.

"You better hurry or else you won't get any breakfast, ha ha." Reggie joked.

He rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Yeah. Whatever."

The brothers sat down at a table just beside the kitchen. Paul looked around with a still face and turned to his brother.

"Where's mom?"

Reggie, who had already stuffed his face with food eyed his younger brother. He swallowed his food – which Paul was grateful for – and answered him calmly. "She went out."

"Where?"

The older brother shrugged. "Just, out."

Paul wasn't satisfied with Reggie's reply but he brushed it off. Thinking that he would simply as his mother when he gets back from school. He checked the time and quickly finished up his meal.

"I'm done." He stated. Paul grabbed his plate and carefully threw them into the sink. "I'm leaving now."

"Okay. Have a safe trip, Paul."

"Hnn..."

**~oOo~**

The Grinch stalked into the school and headed to the Grad area to pick up something from his locker. He heard an unwanted noise and walked down the aisle of his locker area and peered out to see who would make such a loud and obnoxious sound.

"Oh great..." He muttered under his breath. "Fcking Troublesome..."

He went back and closed his locker door before he headed to his first class of the day. He swung his backpack over his shoulder and headed away from the Grad area. Because he has quite a few time before class started, he went over to one of the benches that surrounded the office and sat down; he plugged his ears up with his earphones and drowned himself in whatever angsty music that corrupted his mp3 player.

Paul closed his eyes and allowed the music to take control of him. His thoughts wandered off to his past. What he was like in the beginning of his high school years; what he was like when he had met Salvia and after they had gotten together; what he was like when she trampled over his heart and shot it out the cannon; and now, his present self. His loathsome, grieving, hypocritical self. He felt disgusting. He felt like the entire world Arceus had created had betrayed him. He wanted so badly for everything in his miserable life to end. His hand gripped his music player tightly. He tipped his head back gently, touching the glass wall of the office. Paul swallowed and opened his eyes. His heart ached – that is, if he even has one.

"Hey. Mister Sulks-a-lot."

He knew that voice, but he didn't bother replying. Paul simply ignored the person who was currently talking to them.

"Oi! Paul!"

He still continued to drown their voice out with his music. But suddenly, he felt his earphones pop out and he had no other choice but to look at the person. His eyes narrowed and growled with the ferocity of a tiger. "What the fck do you want, Troublesome?"

She pouted and crossed her arms. "I just wanted to talk to you about the Mythology assignment. No need to be such an ass, Paul."

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Just leave me the fck alone. We can talk about the project _during _class."

He gathered up his things and proceeded to his class: chemistry.

**~oOo~**

Second period came rolling around but he could really care less about it at the moment. He was pretty much glad that Friday wasn't a Day one or he would have had to share one of his favourite subject talking to Troublesome; he doesn't hate Comparative Civilizations at all. In fact learning about ancient history was something that he had always wanted to learn, even as a child. But the fact that his Mythology project partner was the ditzy blue-haired bug was what made it horrid. She's been at Veilstone Academy for four days and she's already acting like she owns the place – not to mention that she and male Oak had hooked up. They've known each other for two days or something. He was wondering if there was more going on between them.

_'Maybe she's whoring herself to him. That's probably why they've announced that they're an item when they haven't even known each other for a week yet.'_ He thought. _'What a slut.'_

He could already imagine the scenario before. And how the two of them were behind the stacks of chairs 'talking'? Paul scoffed.

_'She was probably blowing him or something.'_ He couldn't help but laugh.

"Paul!"

He snapped out of his thought and turned to see who had called him. When he did so, a girl shorter than he was came bouncing down the hall.

"What do _you _want?" He groaned.

Her eyes fluttered about and she stood fairly close to him. "I just wanted to be close to you!"

Paul shoved her off of him. "Look, Drill head. I want nothing to do with you. So please, get out of my fcking face." He walked off.

He heard her groan and yell, "my name is _Ursula_!"

"Don't fcking care!" He shouted back, without turning around. The rigid teen slowed down his pace a little, he didn't want to get to psychology too quickly and be rumoured to be "that guy who comes to glass early". No. That was the him when he and his ex were together. That was when he was the most happiest person. She was the one who made him confident and believed that anything could happen. Paul hadn't felt so high up there after his father had passed away. But now that they've broken up and she's all the way at Snowpoint City, he doesn't know what to do. Maybe he should take Reggie's offer and go talk to a therapist.

He finally made it to psychology and took a seat in his regular spot. The teacher, Ms. Fennel came in just before the bell rang. Class started and the students came and marched in one by one.

"Sup, Paul?"

"What do you want, Oak?"

Gary sat next to the purple-haired boy and chuckled. "I just wanted to say 'hi'. No need to bite my head off, Paul."

He rolled his eyes. "Why are you here, today? You'd usually skip class and go back to the dorm to do Arceus knows what."

Gary furrowed his brow. "What are you insinuating, Paul?"

Paul sighed. "I'm saying. Don't you usually go back to the dorm this block and, I don't know, masturbate to whatever porn you have stashed under your bed?"

The brunet turned wildfire red. "P-Paul! What the fck!?" He hissed.

"You asked me what I was implying, and I told you." He replied bluntly.

"Arceus, fck! Paul, I don't ma... I don't do that to myself when I go back to the dorm," Gary whispered as he tried to not let everyone in class hear their conversation.

"You sure?"

"Yes. Fcking yes, Paul. I sleep, okay? I _sleep _when I go back to the dorms."

"Sleep around, you mean?"

Gary slapped his hands to his face and dragged them down. "No. I don't fck around with girls when I go back. Besides," he leaned back in his chair. "I have a _girlfriend_."

"Too bad it's not Hothead."

"Hot... Misty..." Gary groaned. "Misty's dating my best friend. Ash. Remember him?"

Paul looked straight in front of the class and watched as Ms. Fennel started class. "You mean the tranny?"

He sensed that Gary resisted the urge to slap the table with his fist. "Ash is a _boy_."

"Last time I checked, she has boobs and a vagina." It was never really Paul's intentions to rile up Gary and get him so frustrated. But seeing how he may have some secret hidden motives with dating Troublesome, he needed to see what was going on with that stupid brain of his. After all, it was obvious to him that Gary still likes Hothead – Misty.

"For fcks sake, Paul. Ash is a boy, between the ears. Where it counts." Gary seethed.

He shrugged his shoulders and took out a piece of loose leaf and a black pen.

**~oOo~**

During lunch, Paul would go to the library and head up to that one room that kept him sane. The room where he had asked Salvia out; the room where they carved their initials and date somewhere; the room where they have their first kiss. Their special room. _His _special room.

He rested his bag on one of the chairs and walked over to where he and Salvia carved their initials.

His fingers brushed against the letters and date. A small sigh escaped his lips whilst his eyes were still on them, especially Salvia's.

Paul pulled up a chair and sat down. He took out his phone and headed straight to his photo album where there was one section dedicated to him and Salvia. As the hundreds of pictures pulled up to the screen, he scrolled to the very first picture of them and started flipping through from there. Their happy, smiling faces laced every single picture. They were glowing and their eyes had sparkled. To him, they were the perfect couple. He couldn't of asked for more. He had loved her so much that it hurt to just think about it now. But even more so when he reached a picture of them with forced smiles. He knew what had happened there. They were slipping away. Their love wasn't what it was like back then when they started out. She had to do extra work and tutored the younger kids. He had gotten suspicious that she was cheating on him with one of the kids. One day, he had spied on her tutoring sessions and his heart had shattered. The student she was helping with homework kissed her, kissed her hard. What hurt the most was that Salvia didn't pull away fast enough. The kiss lingered for a while longer and he swore she had closed her eyes. When they did pull apart, a ghostly smile traced her lips and the boy grinned from ear to ear.

After the tutoring was done, he watched as his girlfriend and the jerk leave the room. The child ran off somewhere while Salvia remained rooted to the school floors. Paul came out of hiding and approached her. The two of them had their first argument. Paul shuddered at how he could still remember every word that was thrown around. The things that had been brutally said to one another. The tears that trailed off Salvia's face. The way his mind became paralyzed when the argument was done and what became of their status; they were both left broken and single.

This had happened at the end of their years in grade ten. It was also that same year that Salvia had moved to Snowpoint City. Paul was disheartened about the information, believing that they could both mend their relationship back at school – but because of her big move, this goal was deemed impossible. He had gone over the idea of a long distance relationship, but it wasn't much use. He was in Veilstone and she was all the way up north. It wouldn't work. Especially with a huge time difference. And how meeting up would be costly, even if he had gotten a job and saved up, the money would not be enough for a two-way ticket.

Paul still tried to mend things up between them, and was successful – though they are now just friends. Friends who used to have something special.

Now that it's been two years without Salvia in his life, he had become empty. He felt the need to lash out at everyone and everything. He didn't want to socialize with anyone that had been friends with Salvia, or even the friends he had somehow managed to make during his school year. He just wanted everyone to leave him alone.

At the start of grade eleven, the news of his and Salvia's breakup spread so fast that he believed it was but a dream. But now, it's barely halfway through his senior year, his last year in high school and here comes some girl who looks exactly like his ex. He had to do a double-take to make sure it wasn't Salvia. When she had said her name was Dawn, he knew what little hope he had of Saliva coming back was out being fed by the wolves.

Everything about Dawn he had hated; he hated how she looks like Salvia; he hated how she was so loud and ditzy; he hated how she acted so differently from Salvia; he hated that she _wasn't _Salvia.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

**A/N: You're lucky that I love you guys enough to update as per usual. Anyways. I've decided to bump up the story rating to M because I realized there will be LOTS of stuff people under 16 do NOT need to see... Or well around 17-18 maybe... Anyways, Paul's being a depressing twerp.**

**P.S. This five-chapter block will be dedicated to Paul's misery... I'm kidding. No but seriously, expect a bundle full of Paul in the next four chapters!**

**-EPRika-**


	17. Red Hands

**Summary: Remake of my original story "Bluebells and Lavenders". Drastic change ahead, beware!**

"speaking"

_'thoughts'_

The main characters are in their senior years (grade 12).

**A/N: **Today's chapter title is by Walk Off The Earth.

**~oOo~**

**An Ikarishipping Fanfiction**

**Re: Bluebells and Lavenders**

**Chapter Seventeen**

"**Red Hands"**

**~oOo~**

_**Previously...**_

_Everything about Dawn he had hated; he hated how she looks like Salvia; he hated how she was so loud and ditzy; he hated how she acted so differently from Salvia; he hated that she _wasn't_ Salvia._

**~oOo~**

It was almost the end of lunch that Paul had just started to eat his packed meal. He sat there at the table and gazed at the initials he and Salvia made and sighed. Paul bit into his sandwich and was about to pick up his water bottle when the door swung open.

"Paul?"

A low growl emitted from his breath. He put his food down and pressed his hands on the top of the table to help him get up slowly. As he stood up tall with his shoulders back, he stared at the person who had intruded with his cold barren eyes. His glare was so empty that it could have cut off all of their nervous system. "What do you want?"

"I just..."

"Spit it out, Troublesome!"

He saw her gulp. "I wanted to see that... That marking I saw over there."

Dawn had pointed to the words he and Salvia carved. His head turned to where it was and whipped it back around to the bluenette. "No. Didn't your mother tell you never to put your nose into other people's business?"

She shook her head. "I was just curious to who was S.M. And P.S. are."

He hissed. "You don't _need _to know, nor will you _**ever **_know! Now get the fck out of here!"

She rose her hands up and backed away slowly with a snarl. "Geez, Paul. If I didn't know any better, I'd think you're P.S."

As she shut the door behind her, Paul grabbed his unopened bottle and threw it across the room. It smacked against the opposite wall and fell onto the ground.

**~oOo~**

When lunch was finally over, Paul remained put in the room for his spare. He didn't have to leave to go to the bathroom or whatever. He tried his best to stay there until the period was over. Paul pulled out his phone, probably going back to look at pictures of him and Salvia again.

"This sucks," he whispered.

"Knock, knock..."

He rose his head and groaned. The door opened and Paul rolled his eyes, turning his head the other way to avoid their eye contact.

"I'm back!"

"Go away, Troublesome."

He heard a thump and assumed she had stomped her foot. "I'm not leaving this room, Paul. You and I are going to spend quality time together because once school lets out, I have to move into your house and everything. We're going to have to see each other every single day for a week. A _week_, Paul!"

"Yeah. I got it, Troublesome. Do you _have _to over dramatize everything?"

"Oh, don't be such a sour puss, Paul."

His brow rose and he faced the bluenette. "Ex_cuse_ me? What the fck did you just call me?"

She shrugged and made her way over to the table in the room. She set her stuff down, pulled out the chair and sat right in front of him. "I'll promise not to make noise, but don't expect me to try to talk to you every now and then. I may have the urge to run out of this room-"

"What's stopping you?" He seethed.

She ignored him and continued on. "I may have the urge to run out of this room right now, but I'm not. Why? Because we're _going _to make it work. We're _going _to act civil to one another and we're _going _to bond."

Paul snorted. "We're not a couple, you idiot."

She nodded. "Yeah. I know that. I'm with Gary, so it's all good."

"You've got to be kidding me..." He murmured.

"C'mon Paul. After school today, I'm going to be moving into the guest house of yours and Reggie's house while our mothers do Arceus knows what in Jubilife City."

Paul squeezed his eyes shut and shuddered. "Okay. Mental image not fcking welcomed, Troublesome."

"Gaw... Paul... Geezus!" She groaned.

"You know what? This bonding thing isn't working. Leave the room and do whatever the heck you do on your spare. Just don't come back in here again." He stated sharply.

"But-"

"No. I want you out. Now." His tone was darker than the winter nights.

Dawn sighed, picked up her things and walked back over to the door. Before she left, she turned around and looked at him.

"You know... The least you can do is be nice. You'll never get a girlfriend if you're acting like a pompous asshole."

Paul clenched his hands as he watched his ex-girlfriends' look-a-like left the study room. His sight trailed from the door to his hands. He opened them up and saw the faint nail marks in the palms of his hands. Paul grumbled and got up from his seat. He began to walk around the room aimlessly, as if he couldn't calm down and was struggling to relax.

"I fcking hate this..."

**~oOo~**

His next class was Physics. He was glad he got Miss Fennel twice in his day two schedule. It's not like he has some sort of undying love towards her, oh no. He merely respects her and the things she teaches. Sort of like his English teacher, Miss Shirona. Though in actuality, he respects most of his teachers that he's gotten in his last year of high school. They may be pushing everyone of his classmates hard and piling homework up that could possibly reach the ceiling and all that, but he was glad. In a way, he was happy they were pushing everyone to do their best and _be _their best. University's going to be a lot tougher than high school, that's for sure.

"Paul."

He recognized that voice but ignored it.

"Paul."

He shuffled his way faster to Miss Fennel's classroom, trying to put distance between him and the person calling for him.

"Dammit, Paul!"

The voice caught up with him and grabbed Paul's arm, forcing him to turn and face them.

"What do you want _now_, Oak?" Paul seethed.

"I want to know what the hell is up with you. You've been such a moody little brat ever since Dawn transferred."

He snorted. "Obviously Troublesome will talk to you. I mean, she _is _your current victim and everything."

"Dammit, Paul! What's up with you?" Gary pulled Paul aside while the students rushed to their last class of the day.

Paul shrugged. "Nothin's wrong with me, Oak. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a class to be in." He ripped his arm out of Gary's hold and headed to Physics.

As he got into class, Paul quickly reached to his seat and sat down, slinging his backpack around in front of him and setting it down on the floor next to the leg of the table. Gary came in no later than Paul and sat next to him.

"Listen Paul," Gary paused as the bell rang. "I really do not appreciate you saying that my girlfriend is my victim... Nor do I like how you assume that I still have feelings for Misty."

Paul groaned inwardly. He'd rather not have this talk with the Oak boy right now – or anytime really. But he knew Gary would continue to pound on him if he didn't at least listen to his side of the story, even if it's a little messed up.

"Fine. Then let's hear your side of the story until Miss Fennel comes in."

"Okay... Wow... That was easier than I thought..." Gary muttered. "So, anyways. As I was saying-"

"Alright class, take our your homework please and hand them up here!" Miss Fennel called as she walked into the classroom.

Paul smirked. "Oops. Too bad. Now you'll _never _tell me your side." He snickered at Gary before he grabbed his homework from his bag.

He heard Gary moan incoherently and lightly threw his head down to the desk. Paul put his homework on the pile of growing papers and walked back to his seat. Gary glared at the moody boy and went up to hand in his so it wouldn't be deemed late.

**~oOo~**

"Finally..." Paul announced to himself. It was finally after school and Paul would be able to go home and stay home until Monday came around again. He was at his locker and stuffed his text books. He took out his Comp Civ book and notes as he has plans to work on the project at home. Then he finally remembered something.

"Ah, crap." He had just remembered Dawn was going to stay with him and his brother for a week while their mothers pranced in Jubilife City for business or shopping or whatever it was grown women did. He slammed his locker shut and walked to the nearest exit.

"Hey! Wait up!"

He stopped. "What?"

"We're suppose to go to my place to pick up my stuff... And Reggie said he'd pick us up from my place and then head on to your house..." Dawn stated.

He shrugged. "Fine. Whatever. Do what you will. But when we leave through those gates, you walk fifteen paces behind me. I don't want people thinking we're friends and shit." He replied, without even turning around.

Paul heard her sigh and agreed.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

**A/N: Sorry if it's a bit short and going a bit fast paced. But anyways, I'm going to clarify the whole "f" bomb usage. There were a few people in my school who would throw the "f" word everywhere like it was confetti. And I had a friend who was a really bad potty mouth (did that make sense?). So yeah, I figured I could incorporate the things I've seen/heard into here. I'll tone it down though.**

**Moving on - a friendly reminder, the next three chapters will be focused on Paul. Hope you enjoyed today's chapter!**

**-EPRika-**


	18. Heart Attack

**Summary: Remake of my original story "Bluebells and Lavenders". Drastic change ahead, beware!**

"speaking"

_'thoughts'_

The main characters are in their senior years (grade 12).

**A/N: **Today's chapter title is by Demi Lovato.

**~oOo~**

**An Ikarishipping Fanfiction**

**Re: Bluebells and Lavenders**

**Chapter Eighteen**

"**Heart Attack"**

**~oOo~**

_**Previously...**_

_He shrugged. "Fine. Whatever. Do what you will. But when we leave through those gates, you walk fifteen paces behind me. I don't want people thinking we're friends and shit." He replied, without even turning around._

_Paul heard her sigh and agreed._

**~oOo~**

He didn't know why he was accompanying the girl to her house to pick up whatever it was that she needed. He didn't know why he was even _with _her in the first place! He should be walking back home and reading a book – not spending his after school time with Troublesome.

"I hate this..." He whispered.

"I can _hear _you, ya know!" Dawn shouted.

He was glad they were in the quieter neighborhoods. That way, no one from school would see him with her. Then again, almost half of these people lived in the dorms, so he didn't have too much to worry about asides from stalkers who would usually follow him home – like Drill-head girl.

"I don't give a crap, Troublesome. I _am _allowed to voice my own opinions, right?" He snarled.

Paul heard a groan from behind him and brushed it off.

"Why... Is that you, Salvia?"

The purple-haired teen froze quickly at the mention of his ex.

"I-I'm sorry?"

Paul growled under his breath. He knew who the voice belonged to. He turned around and saw the old grandma nosing around in someone else business.

"Hey you old hag! Shouldn't you know that Salvia isn't going to come back at all?" He seethed.

The old woman cocked her head to the side and narrowed her eyes until they were dark slits on her face. "Pardon _me_!? Did you just call me 'an old hag'!?"

"P-Paul didn't mean it like that, ma'am!" Dawn tried to calm the woman down, but Paul knew it wouldn't help.

Without breaking the eye contact with the old woman, Paul spat on the ground and stalked off towards her. "You heard what I said, old hag."

"Paul!" Dawn shrilled, but Paul didn't even care.

"You know, young man," the woman spoke. "You've always been a rude boy."

Paul snorted and shrugged his shoulders. "You think I care?"

"Probably not... But I'll tell ya something, _boy_... The way _I _deal with horrible kids like you is with a good ol' spanking!" Suddenly, she hauled her grocery bag over her shoulders.

He gulped. _'Uh oh...'_

"C'mere you rude brat!" She shouted and charged straight at Paul. He did one thing that he knew how to do: run. He dashed down the block, not even sure if Troublesome was following them or not. He needed to get home and fast.

Paul dashed down the block and made a sharp turn, even if it really wasn't where he was supposed to turn; but it was the only way to get rid of the old woman. Once he thought he put a grave distance between him and the crazy lady, he continued forward to go home. He couldn't risk running into the woman if he back tracked.

He checked the time on his mp3 player and sighed. It wasn't too late in the day. He knew he promised – albeit forced upon – to take Troublesome home to gather her things and then have her follow him home and all that, but he could very well care less. He didn't care if the old hag was lookin' out for her or something. He wanted nothing to do with Troublesome and because of their new living arrangements, she'll be under his roof for a week. It wasn't exactly something he could ever get used to. He hated her. It was simple as that. He hated the fact that she looked every bit like his ex; hated how she _wasn't _his ex at all. A very stupid reason, though he's stood his ground on this reasoning. He wasn't about to go back on his word and change what he felt about this new girl. He wasn't going to ever plan on becoming friends with her. Hell, he didn't _want _to be friends with her. It would open up way too many old wounds – even if she wasn't his ex – it would still happen, and he would love for that to _not _happen.

After having to walk three blocks back to his house, he saw his brother's car parked out in front. His brows scrunched together and a frown popped up on his face.

_'What is he doing back here so early?'_ He thought. He adjusted the sash of his bag on his shoulder and continued to move forward. He inched his way closer with little step as he tried to be very discreet.

"Here's that rude boy's house, dear."

_'Crap!'_ Paul quickly hid behind one of the bushes in one of his neighbor's front yard and peered from the gaps. The woman and Troublesome were still talking about whatever the hell girls talked about – though the woman was fairly old, so she doesn't exactly count as a girl.

"Thank you for showing me his place, ma'am."

"It's no problem, honey. You remember what I warned you about."

Troublesome nodded and the old hag was on her way back to her house filled with dirty, smelly, fat felines.

"Stupid Paul..." He heard Dawn say. "I wonder if that ass is back at home?"

Paul watched as she climbed the steps and knocked on the door. She tucked her hands behind her back and rocked to and fro from the heels of her feet. The door opened and his brother popped out.

"Hey, Dawn."

"Afternoon, Reggie!"

"Where's your stuff?" His brother poked his head out further and looked around. "And where's my brother?"

She sighed. "Your brother ditched me. So then a nice old lady was kind enough to show me where you and Paul live... I still need to get my stuff though..."

Paul couldn't help but snicker. It was mean, yes. But the memory was still glorious. He did manage to outrun the old woman and escaped without being beaten up with whatever she had with her.

"Oh man. I'm so sorry about my brother. Here, let me lock up and we'll go get your things. Sounds good?"

Troublesome nodded and she hopped down onto the grassy lawn. As Reggie came out in a brown pleather jacket, he stuck the key into the keyhole and locked the front door tight. He stuffed the house keys in his jacket's pocket and took out his car keys. His car's head and tail light flashed orange and Paul could hear a very faint 'click'.

"Hop in."

"Oh wow! This is a really neat car!"

"Ha ha, thank you, Dawn."

It wasn't long after did the car pull away from the curb and they were off to go pick up Troublesome's belongings at her house. Paul quickly came out of hiding and rushed to the front door. He opened the door with his eyes and jumped into his house, shutting the door behind him and locking it back up.

"What a fcked up day..." He whispered. He brushed his bangs back with a swoop of his hand and walked up to his room. He tossed his bag onto the ground and went straight to his bed. He had his hands underneath his pillow and his cobalt coloured eyes stared into nothing but the space in his room. His thoughts drifted from one thing after another. First, it was the start of a new day. Then it was followed by the things that happened today at school and now this. He was hoping Dawn moving in with them for a week was nothing but a dream. Though one could hope.

Paul rolled onto his side and was now faced-to-face with his wall. He closed his eyes and fell fast asleep.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

**A/N: Sorry that it's a bit short. I thought it would be good to leave the chapter here.**

**Thanks for readin' you guys!**

**-EPRika-**


	19. Light em Up

**Summary: Remake of my original story "Bluebells and Lavenders". Drastic change ahead, beware!**

"speaking"

_'thoughts'_

The main characters are in their senior years (grade 12).

**A/N: **Today's chapter title is by Fall Out Boy.

**Fun Fact: So the alternative title for this song is "Light em' Up" and I chose that rather than what you see here (since the name is fairly long).**

**~oOo~**

**An Ikarishipping Fanfiction**

**Re: Bluebells and Lavenders**

**Chapter Nineteen**

"**My Songs Know What You Did in the Dark"**

**~oOo~**

_**Previously...**_

_Paul rolled onto his side and was now faced-to-face with his wall. He closed his eyes and fell fast asleep._

**~oOo~**

The bell rang down at the dinning room. Paul rolled onto his back and opened his eyes slowly. He used the back of his hand to hover over his eyes to block whatever light that shone into his room. As he started to sit up on his bed, he heard two distinct voices from downstairs. He listened closely and recognized one of the mysterious voices belonged to his older brother. He still couldn't figure out the other one. He knew it wasn't his mother-

"Fck." He groaned and let his head fall back.

He got up from his sacred bed and changed into a loose t-shirt and a pair of old shorts. Paul shuffled his way over to the door and peered out. The voices were definitely downstairs. He sighed.

"This is going to be the worst week ever..."

Paul crept down the stairs with skills that mirrored a ninja. He was swift and quiet. Neither his brother and their guest heard anything out of the ordinary. He'd assumed they know he was at home. He was sure his brother would scold him for leaving their guest all alone and whatnot.

No one was in the family room. He heard the voices more clearly now and he was very sure that they were in the kitchen. He could smell the bittersweet aroma of coffee. He scrunched his nose.

_'Reggie wouldn't make coffee this late in the evening...'_ He thought. He sneaked over to the wall and pushed his head a little bit. He thought it too risky to show his face, so he relied on his hearing to get the gist of everything that's going on.

"... I do want to apologize about Paul... He shouldn't have said that to the woman..."

"Meh... I kind of expected him to act like that... But acting like that to the old lady was a little surprising... What threw me off the most was the fact that she called me Salvia, ha ha."

Paul felt his heart pump and his nails dig into the palms of his hands.

"O-oh... Did she now...?"

"Yeah. It was weird... To think, I have some weird doppelganger out there."

He wanted to jump in there and shout his lungs out at the guest for disrespecting Salvia. He even wanted to scold his brother.

"She even said something about Salvia coming back or whatever... Did you know this Salvia?"

He heard Troublesome ask with that pompous tone of hers. Silence was heard after she had asked the question and Paul only assumed that his brother had shook his head. He had been right from Reggie's reply.

"Nope. Not at all... You can ask Paul though."

_'Fck.'_ Paul cussed in his head.

"Paul knew this Salvia person?" He cringed when she laughed. He felt as though his ears would bleed if he had to listen to her giggling on repeat.

"I shouldn't say anymore than this... If you're curious, you can talk to him. I think he's still sleeping..."

_'Crap.' _Paul made a dash towards the stairs and skipped a few steps in order to reach his room without getting caught. His toes were the only ones that touched the floor as he shuffled his way back to his room. Paul turned the knob and closed the door, releasing his hold on handle. The young man spread his legs out as he took large strides back to his bed and scampered in. Paul faced the wall and closed his eyes. He felt his face was still warm from having to rush from near the kitchen-slash-dinning room and up to his room.

Paul heard the faint footsteps that fostered their way up. The quiet dainty shuffles became louder and louder when they suddenly stopped in front of his door. Paul could feel her presence just on the other side of his room door.

_Knock. Knock._

"Paul...?"

He kept calm and breathed. He decided to just pretend to be asleep so everyone could just leave him alone.

"Paul... I know you're in there..."

He quickly changed his normal breathing rate to the one where one would hear if he was asleep.

Light taps ruffled against the door.

"Come on Paul... Open the door..."

Still, he wouldn't budge. He remained tucked under the warm blankets and wrapped himself up like a cocoon.

Just then, an eerie squeak emitted into the room. He winced slightly at the sound, obviously aware that someone (Troublesome) had decided to open the door extra slowly.

_'She is one idiotic bitch...' _His face – despite his eyes being closed – grimed. His brows furrowed even more and the lids of his eyes squeezed tighter and tighter. All he was thinking about was for her to not get near him.

He felt her looming over him as he continued to pretend-sleep. He wasn't exactly sure why he would go through all this trouble to do something as so, but he figured it would be better than losing his composure and snap Troublesome into two pieces. She is fairly skinny and to him, easy to break her bones.

She sighed. "Okay. Obviously you're pretending to sleep-"

Paul swallowed his spit and moistened his lips with his tongue darting in and out of his mouth.

"Or you're actually sleeping..." She finished. Silence in the room was both dreadful and comforting to the lilac-haired boy.

"Fine... I'll leave..." She said finally. He couldn't see – being that he faced the wall – but he was one hundred percent certain that the bluenette had walked out without closing the door.

He turned over just a smidge and opened up one eye. He was right. She had completely left the room. Paul started to get up from his bed when suddenly, a flash of blue jumped up in front of him. Paul screamed and clutched the fabric of his blankets on the side of his beating heart.

"What the fck!?" He shouted.

"Ha!" Dawn cried as she hoisted up her finger and had it directly in his face. "I _knew _you were faking it! I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!"

He growled under his breath and kicked the covers off. "Yeah? Woop-de-doo. You figured out I was pretending to sleep. What the fck are you going to do about that, huh?"

"You and I need to have a nice little chat." She declared. Dawn crossed her arms in front of her and Paul merely scoffed at her idea. He turned his head back to the wall with a frown.

"And what makes you think I want to fcking talk to you?" He asked curtly.

"Because. I'm not going to leave your side until we talk."

He rolled his eyes. "And what if I want to go piss or take a dump in the washroom? What about showers and baths huh? Aren't you a little young to be thinking of such perverted thoughts? But not only that, you have a boyfriend. You willing to cheat on him just so we could fcking _talk_?"

"E-ew! Okay, gross! I was _not _implying that I'm _never _going to leave you alone! Ugh! That's revolting! I don't want to see your... Parts!" Paul heard her scoot a couple steps back.

He smirked. "Oh, but I'm sure that thought _had _crossed your mind." He started to feel brave enough to face the bluenette. "Also, we're all old enough to say these words."

"W-what words?"

The menacing grin on Paul's face grew wider as she asked this. "You know. Penis, dick, cock. Those words."

Dawn quickly threw her hands to her ears and pressed them harshly against her head. "Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew!"

"Please. We're in grade twelve... You're _bound _to learn about things like so during sex ed next year."

"Ugh! You're disgusting!" She piped out. Her hands fell back to her sides and she stormed out of his room.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

**A/N: Next chapter will be the last of Paul's five-chapter POV! I may switch to other people's POV too! But that's under consideration. For now, we're going to go back to Dawn after the next chapter.**

**-EPRika-**


	20. Since U Been Gone

**Summary: Remake of my original story "Bluebells and Lavenders". Drastic change ahead, beware!**

"speaking"

_'thoughts'_

The main characters are in their senior years (grade 12).

**A/N: **Today's chapter title is by Kelly Clarkson.

**~oOo~**

**An Ikarishipping Fanfiction**

**Re: Bluebells and Lavenders**

**Chapter Twenty**

"**Since U Been Gone"**

**~oOo~**

_**Previously...**_

"_Ugh! You're disgusting!" She piped out. Her hands fell back to her sides and she stormed out of his room._

**~oOo~**

"Finally... She's fcking gone..." Paul got out of his bed and sighed. His eyes wandered off to the closed laptop that laid on the table. He knew he probably shouldn't, but he couldn't help it. He made his way over to the sleeping laptop and stared at it as he sat in the chair. His fingers brushed the cover and idly played with the gap that separates the monitor to the keyboard.

He shook his head and pushed himself away from the laptop. Paul took this chance to close the door so he could really be alone without anyone interrupting him.

"I need to listen to music..." He said to himself. The young man went over to his radio and turned the dial to the channel he wanted. He flicked the 'on' button and music was blaring out of the speakers. "Perfect."

He went to his night stand, picked up his book and flopped back onto his bed; his back pressed against the cold dry wall.

As the advertisements on the radio ended, the song that played caught Paul's attention away from the book he had in his hands. He put the bookmark onto the page he was at and set it back on the night stand. Paul listened attentively to the music and the lyrics of said song. What scared him the most was how the beginning was oddly how he felt with his breakup with Salvia. Of course, this entire feeling about his ex should stop sooner or later, but the feelings he had for her lingers in him still. The song entered it's chorus and that's where the similarities stopped.

"Yeah... I don't think I'm movin' on just yet..." He muttered. The song continued as is. Paul ended up lying back on his bed. It felt like hours upon hours as he laid there listening to some person named Kelly something singing a song that pretty much tells the story of his life in a nutshell (the first half, anyways).

The song ended and it soon transitioned into another song. His fingers twitched, aching to do something. His eyes glanced to his laptop every now and then; soon, he gave into temptation and logged on.

**~oOo~**

Twas eight o'clock already in the Shinji household. Paul faced his brother and their new guest during dinner, but he hasn't said a word. This worried Reggie greatly.

Paul had sat very still. Not a shift to the right or a scoot to the left.

"Is everything alright, Paul?" Reggie asked. His eyes glued onto his brother as he watched to get a reaction from him. Anything would be better than the Paul he saw in front of him.

"Hnn..." Was all Paul said.

"You're so moody."

_'Oh, just shut the fck up, Troublesome. You don't know what the fck I'm going through right now. You fcking invaded my home – a place where I can get away from all you fcktards at school. It already sucks that we're fcking partners in projects and I have to see you and shit. But now I have to come home to your fcking face for a week? Fck you. Fck your mom. Fck everything in my life.'_ Paul's eyes darkened. A shadow loomed around his eyes. His shoulders were so tense, that it merely seemed relaxed to an outsider.

"Paul... Are you going to continue being so mopey and stuff?" Their guest asked.

He wanted to punch her in the face. The hand that had rested on his lap clutched a good amount of fabric of his pants. He felt his nicely cut nails dig into his palms. Though he thought it would be a wiser choice to ignore her and finish up dinner. The points of his forks scraped across the porcelain plate as he gathered up the remaining bits of rice scattered around. The sound was just as bad as nails on the chalkboard – but that didn't bother him. It only calmed him down.

He lifted his plate and pushed the little portion of rice into his mouth. He pushed his chair back and he walked over to the kitchen sink, carefully placing the plate and fork into the stainless tub before he turned the faucet on. The water rushed out and landed onto the plate with a rush.

"Thank you for the mean." Was all he said before he retreated back to his room.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

**A/N: This is the last chapter in Paul's POV... Sad faaaccceee. But don't worry. I will make sure to change the perspective every now and then, ha ha.**

**I wonder what got him so tensed up. What on _earth _did he see when he went on the computer?**

**-EPRika-**


	21. eBay

**Summary: Remake of my original story "Bluebells and Lavenders". Drastic change ahead, beware!**

"speaking"

_'thoughts'_

The main characters are in their senior years (grade 12).

**A/N: **Today's chapter title is by Weird Al Yankovic.

**Fun Fact: **This song is a parody to the Backstreet Boys "I want it that way".

**~oOo~**

**An Ikarishipping Fanfiction**

**Re: Bluebells and Lavenders**

**Chapter Twenty One**

"**eBay"**

**~oOo~**

_**Previously...**_

"_Thank you for the meal." Was all he said before he retreated back to his room._

**~oOo~**

'What the hell is the matter with him?' _Thought the bluenette. After their awkward conversation earlier in his room, he became even more grouchy then she could remember._

_Dawn heard a sigh from the older Shinji's mouth and she quickly turned to look at him. She notice his crestfallen face and really did felt sorry that Reggie had Paul for a brother._

"_I just don't know what is up with Paul..." He voiced. "He seemed to have been doing fine up until the start of this week... He just seemed to have gotten in a fouler mood each and ever day." Another sigh escaped his lips. "I don't know what to do anymore..."_

"_... The start of... This week...?"_

**~oOo~**

"The start of this week...?"

It was now Saturday and Dawn just couldn't get that phrase out of her mind. Something about it seemed all too... Familiar, in a way... There was definitely something to it, but she couldn't wrap her mind around it. She idly played with a lock of her blue hair and nibbled on her lower lip as she gazed out into nothingness in the guest bedroom.

Her eyes then grazed over to the calender up against the wall next to the door and everything clicked.

"Oh my Arceus! I came to Veilstone Academy at the start of this week!" She paused for a moment. "Okay no. It was the second day of the week but... But still! Oh my gosh! How... Wha..." Dawn hopped out of the bed and had started to pace around the room. Her cold bare feet shuffled around the warm carpet underneath her as her thoughts weaved into her concentration.

"What if... Maybe it has something to do with this Salvia person as well...? The way Paul acted towards that old lady yesterday was... Hmm..." Her thoughts were interrupted when a voice called out from the other side of the door.

"Knock, knock."

"It's open!" She called out.

In pop Reggie with the largest smile she had ever saw. "Hey, I just wanted to tell you that I'll be heading out pretty soon."

"Oh! Okay yeah, no problem. I'm planning on heading out to buy some stuff," she replied, idly making a cable of braids in her hair.

"Sure. It's good to head outside once in a while, hm?" He stopped and looked around the room, his lips pursed. "Not that it's any of my business, but have you made any friends since you've gotten here?" He asked with a grin.

"Yeah. I made a lot, actually... It's rather surprising, to be honest. I mean, I never really would have expected I'd have made so many friends during my first week at a new school. It's kinda scary." She confessed. Dawn put aside the braids and hugged a pillow that was near to her. "Back in my old school, I only had like, two or three friends. It was just me and them. That was all I needed... If someone had told me I would be moving to a new school and ends up making new friends and a possible-boyfriend, I would have laughed at them..."

Dawn's face buried deeper into the pillow. Suddenly, she felt the bed shift in weight as she was slightly dipped in an angle. Her eyes rolled up and saw Reggie had made himself comfortable on the bed.

"It's pretty normal to feel that way, Dawn." He said.

"It is?"

He nodded, tilting his head up towards the ceiling. "When I first started college, I was reluctant to befriend people. I was happy that I was away from home and starting anew, but I was also scared because I'll be with people that I have never met before; as opposed to the local colleges and university here that my friends all went to. It was a new start for me and caused me to revert to my old self.

"I was really reserved and quiet when I was younger. When I first entered high school, I never wanted to speak to anyone. I just blended into the crowd and remained invisible. But of course, I managed to gain quite a few amazing friends during that time. And the time I went to Sunnyshore. In fact, Candice was the very first person that talked to me there. She was the first friend I made in college."

Dawn listened to Reggie intently as he explained his past and previous situations. She could hardly believe that Reggie used to be so quiet – kind of reminded her of Paul a little, just, minus the back talking, rude comments and sour personality.

"Anyways, I'm probably boring you with my stories about myself, ha ha."

"N-no! Not at all! It's really interesting... I mean, for starters, you're _nothing _like your brother." Dawn piqued.

Reggie's face was a blank slate for a timeless moment before he erupted into a bountiful of laughter. Dawn stared at him, wondering if she had said something wrong. He noticed her look of confusion and wiped the tears that emerged from the corners of his eyes.

"It's nothing. Just the comparison between me and Paul, ha ha. People have always asked me if Paul really was my brother."

"He's not?" She asked.

"Hm? Oh, no no. He is. Biologically and everything. It's just funny because Paul and I have totally different personalities. That's what makes it really funny." He explained.

"Oh..." She thought about it for a moment .And she could see why Reggie would have found it funny. If she had a sister who acted very differently from her, she too would thought it be hilarious.

"Anyways, I got to get going. I'll see you later tonight," Reggie stated. He got up from the bed and made his way to the door until he stopped and turned around. "Oh, tell Paul his lunch is in the fridge, will you? I don't think he's up yet."

"Sure, no problem."

"Thanks." With that, he disappeared into the hallway. Dawn slumped back down into the bed and blindly grabbed her phone.

"I should probably get dressed and stuff..." She said to herself. She tossed herself off of the bed and began to rummage around the closet with all of her clothes she packed for a week – which to say the least, wasn't very much.

Dawn let out a sigh as she put on a light yellow dress with a pink ribbon that accentuated her bust. "I guess this will have to do."

She grabbed a small pink side pouch with thin, hand-woven straps around her. Her cellphone was placed delicately inside along with her wallet. As she left her room, closing the door behind her, she looked down the hall and noticed Paul's room was still shut tight. She remembered what Reggie had asked her to do before he left.

"Ugh... I can't believe I'm doing this..." She said begrudgingly. She slowly worked her way over to the door of Paul's room and knocked several times.

"Uhm... Paul? I don't know if you're awake or asleep or whatever, but Reggie told me to tell you that your lunch is in the fridge... Paul?"

Dawn pressed her ear against the wall that kept her from going inside his room and listened. Nothing. It was like yesterday all over again. And she preferred if _that _didn't happen _again_.

"Well," she sighed. "Whether you're awake, asleep, or pretending to be asleep, I could care less. Your lunch is still in the fridge and Reggie had left. I'm also going to leave the house for a bit and... Why am I even telling you this? All I was supposed to say is that your lunch is still in the fridge..." She groaned and moved away from the door.

"Troublesome?"

Her heart stopped. She couldn't turn around.

"Troublesome..."

She remained rooted to her spot, unmoving.

"Arceus dammit, Troublesome. Look at someone when they're talking to you." His voice was harsh and rasp.

"W-what? I didn't realize you were willing to talk to a troublesome girl like me..." She replied bitterly.

"Please. I wouldn't." He paused. Dawn braced for impact. Anything that seemed insulting, she was waiting for it. Ready to shout out a reply to silence him.

"But you mentioned Reggie saying my lunch was in the fridge."

"You know what? Why can't you just appreciate – wait what?" A little dazed, she wasn't expecting him to _not _insult her. She turned around and noticed Paul's brows were raised and his arms folded in front of him.

"Please. I appreciate stuff. I appreciate my mom and my brother." He walked past Dawn, purposely bumping her shoulders. "Though oddly enough, I appreciate the fact you told me about my lunch. You actually did something good for once."

Her gaze followed after Paul as he went down the stairs.

"I'll never understand that guy..."

**~oOo~**

Dawn had already left the house and decided to walk to the nearest store around the neighborhood. She found the closet one and thought it would suffice.

As she stepped foot into the mart, a little chime was heard as the class doors slid open for her, as if she was royalty and the doors were her servants.

"Welcome," said the clerk.

Dawn smiled back at the lady and began to browse around, hoping to find what she needed.

"Lets see... Pads, pads, pad... Pad!" She crouched lower and picked up a few packages of her feminine products and carried them over to the counter. And by a few, it was two basket full of period pad packages. One for night and the other for morning.

"You have quiet a load here, don't you?" The cashier giggled as she checked out every item.

Dawn shrugged and grinned. "Well I mean, what can I say? I get pretty paranoid when that time of the month shows up."

The cashier nodded. "Nah. I totally understand where you're coming from. Alright, your total comes to about..." As she told Dawn the total, the high school girl stuck her hand inside her little bag and fished out her wallet. She took out the approximate sum and got change back in return. She thanked the lady and grabbed her four bags of pads and was headed back to the Shinji's house.

A gentle breeze ran past the bluenette, her hair flew in her face in the process. Dawn rose her fingers up to her covered face and pushed her hair away, the bag of pads hitting her chest.

"Dang, it's really windy... But oddly warm in December..." She noted to herself. Her thoughts were interrupted by several honks and her name being called out.

"Dawnie!"

The said girl turned her heel and her eyes immediately lit up upon seeing Leaf and Gary.

"Hey you two!" Dawn greeted. The car pulled up to the curb, the gear put on park. Dawn walked towards the red convertible casually and placed her purchase behind her out of embarrassment.

"What are you doing all the way out here? It's no where near your house," Leaf stated, her arm rested on the curve of the passenger seat. Gary just sat there and gave Dawn a gentle smile that warmed her heart like how the sun shone down on a summer's day.

"I was buying stuff and headin' back to Paul's place." She gasped inwardly. She saw the rose brows from the Blue-Oak siblings and quickly explained her situation with them; keeping a watchful eye on Gary and reading his expressions.

Leaf leaned back into the chair, her hands placed behind her head as she took her arm off of the passenger seat. "Dang, Dawnie. I sort of feel sorry for you. Spending a week with a scumbag like Paul? Yikes." She whistled a little at the end.

She shrugged. "It's not _too _bad, I guess. I mean. He spends his time pent up in his room, so I don't really have to face him a lot ya know? His brother is really nice though, in comparison."

Gary nodded. "No kidding. Paul's always been a sourpuss. He just brings people down a lot and puts up some sort of wall to keep everyone away... The only one who's ever been able to break it down was his ex."

Interested, Dawn decided to press on on this topic. "What happened to them?"

He frowned and thought for a moment. "I think she was cheating on him or something... And then she moved to Snowpoint City for the rest of her high school year or something like that."

"Cheating?" Dawn gasped.

"Oh yeah," Leaf piped up. "I heard about that too. Paul caught Sal kissing some guy she was tutoring or whatever. People said he got pissed mad and such."

_'Wow... This is some news... Wait... Sal?'_ Dawn thought.

"Who's Sal?" She questioned, though already knowing the answer to her question.

"Salvia Mint," Leaf continued. "She was Paul's ex."

"Yeah, and oddly enough, you really resemble Salvia in a way," Gary added.

"S-seriously?" Dawn had been told by the old lady yesterday about something like this. But she really didn't believe it until now.

"Yeah. Same hair, same eyes, hell, I wouldn't be surprised if you two were the same person!" Leaf laughed.

Gary rolled his eyes. "That'd be a thought. But I really doubt it. Dawn and Salvia are two completely different people. Dawn's more... Bubbly and optimistic. Salvia on the other hand is a typical lady with the grace of royalty packed into every cell in that body of hers. Hell, I bet her ancestors were Kings and Queens of some faraway land!"

"Arceus, Gary. You 'ought to stop daydreaming and fantasizing shit." Leaf snorted.

"Hey! It's true though!" Gary argued with a smile.

Leaf scoffed and turned her attention to Dawn, leaning towards her step-brother to get a little bit closer to the bluenette. "Can you believe this guy?" She asked, jabbing her thumb at Gary's chest.

Dawn suppressed a laugh as she saw Gary trying his hardest to get Leaf off of him.

"You two are really somethin'..." Dawn commented. The corners of her lips showed them her teeth as the wind blew against her; her face covered with multiple strands of blue yet again.

The brunets bushed wholeheartedly. Gary tried to hide his behind his hand while Leaf used her hair.

"Wow... You two really could pass of as twins if you keep that up," she lighten. "Anyways. I should really get back..."

Leaf and Gary looked at each other and back at the girl.

"Yeah, sorry for keeping you, Dawnie."

"Not a problem, really you two. It's nice to have a chat with friends outside of school!" Dawn chirped. She bid the two good-bye's as she watched them drive off and disappear at the nearest corner. She sighed and tilted her head back, her eyes skimmed through the sapphire skies.

"Maybe there's something more to offer here in Veilstone..."

**~oOo~**

She unlocked the front door of the Shinji residence and promptly closed it with a kick of her foot. Of course it was probably rude to do so, seeing how she's a guest. But she figured if it didn't leave any scuff marks, then it should all be fine. What someone doesn't know can't hurt them, right?

Dawn placed her two bags of her purchase down on the floor as she went to remove her footwear.

"Why are you back?"

Her head turned to the side and her eyes saw a figure standing in the living room.

"Uhm... This is where I'll be living for a week... So I figured better to come back here than walk two more blocks to my place." She stated flatly. She pushed her hair behind her ear as she got back up and took her bags with her.

"What's in those bags? Porno magazines?" The boy scoffed, a smirk danced along his lips.

A red blush graced itself onto Dawn's face as it spread to her ears and down her pale neck. "N-no! You perverted asshat! I-I don't look at that!"

Paul rolled his eyes and crossed his arm in front of him. "Oh please. I'm sure you're even curious with what people do in pornography."

"No!" She shrilled.

"Pfth. Whatever, Troublesome." He turned his heel and headed into the kitchen.

"Ugh... That guy is so _infuriating_..." She mumbled.

"I heard that!"

Dawn flinched as Paul's voice resonance into her ear. He had heard her. Great. Another thing to add to her list of mistakes.

She trudged up the stairs and quickly entered her guest bedroom. She tossed the bags of pads on the bed and took out one package that said "day time" and rushed into the bathroom. The door locked with a 'click' and she hurried over to the toilet to finish her mission.

After spending about a good twenty minutes in the washroom, the bluenette finally escaped the captivities of the bathroom and began doing several neck exercises as she walked towards the bed with the rest of her packages. She checked the time on her poketch and thought it would be a good idea to call Barry up. She rummaged through her bag and pulled out her laptop. Dawn set it down on the slate white desk and proceeded to turn the electronic on. She tapped the table to a tune of her own and waited as the laptop loaded.

Once she was in, she moved the mouse and clicked on her X-Transceiver account. A window with all her contacts popped up and she grinned as she saw that Barry was still online. The pointer made its way over to Barry's X-Transceiver name and proceeded to call him up.

_Ring... Ring... Ring..._

She sat there with her back straight and her hands tightened into fists. She felt her palms form sweat already. She hadn't realized she was so nervous to talk to an old friend. They've talked plenty before. But weirdly enough, this was the first time she felt anxious about it. Her heart thumped like drums and her thoughts flew all over the place.

"_Dawn!_"

Her lips twitched into a smile. "Hey, Barry. Am I disturbing you?"

The blonde shrugged. "_I just finished dinner and stuff._"

Her brows furrowed at her friend. "Isn't it like... Nine at night over there?"

Barry laughed. "_Yeah._"

"Why did you eat dinner so late?" She was curious. Usually Barry would never eat dinner so late. Heck, he was always the type to follow his routine. It was very uncharacteristic of him to eat dinner at nine.

"_I was busy with something, that's all._" Came his simple reply. Dawn figured she shouldn't push this topic. It seemed that he may actually had a very good reason for eating so late at night anyways.

"How have you been doing?" She asked, changing the topic entirely.

"_It's alright. Nothing to report... Oh! I did talk to Bianca earlier this evening!_" His eyes lit up like a solar flare.

Dawn grinned from ear-to-ear. "Oh? And how is she? It's been _so _long since I've talked to her!"

Barry nodded. "_She's doing alright. Step-dad is still being a pain in the butt though... He almost caught us talking..._"

The girl frowned. She had always heard of Barry and Bianca's family situation. Barry and Bianca are twins who were inseparable until their parents filed a divorce. Barry and his father stayed in Twinleaf while Bianca and her mother moved to Nuvema Town in Unova. There, the twins ended up with a step-father. Though sadly enough, the man their mother married refused to acknowledge the fact that he has a step-son.

"That's just sad... Why can't he accept the fact that you're his step-son? I mean, what is his problem?" Dawn fumed.

All Barry did was lift his shoulders and bounced them back down. "_I honestly don't know... He's a bag of dicks, is what I say..._"

Dawn noticed how stern and serious Barry's face was, but with a comment like that, she couldn't help but let out a joyous laugh.

Barry rose one brow and looked at her through the screen. "_What? What's so funny?_"

"N-nothing... Hmm..." She settled down after a while, but she knew Barry would insist on asking.

"_No, no. Tell me. What's so funny?_"

"W-well... I mean... I know this is a serious topic and all... But really? 'bag of dicks'? That just sounds really... I don't know... Funny – in an awkwardly weird kind of way." She explained as she resisted the urge to laugh again.

Barry gaped at her and huffed, folding his arms in front of him. "_I'm fining you, Dawn! I'm fining you twenty thousand!_"

She rolled her eyes and smirked. She leaned towards the computer, her face enlarging as she neared the laptop's web-cam. "Oh yeah? Try me." She teased.

As Barry was about to say something, Dawn's room was graced upon with knocks at a rapid fire speed. She sighed and was sad she had to end the conversation.

"Sorry Barry... There's some other matters I have to attend to..." She frowned.

"_Hey, no biggie. We'll talk tomorrow and stuff._"

"Night, Barry."

"_Afternoon, Dawn._"

She laughed as the video chat went dead and she got up to the door. The knocking was still as pompous as ever.

"What?" She snapped.

"My brother's not going to be home and he insisted that I tell you that we'll be having dinner without him." Came the calm yet bitter reply.

She scoffed. "Yeah? Is that all?"

"No." His eyes wandered around the guest room and fell onto the laptop that was still open. His sight lingered there a while before he faced the bluenette. "I want you to make dinner."

Her brows rose from slight shock but her face returned to the scowl whenever she sees him. "What? No way! I'm the guest of the house, shouldn't _you _be the one making dinner?"

"Please," he snuffed. "Me? Cooking for a guest such as yourself? That's a laugh." He inquired.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did you think that because I'm the guest of the house that I automatically become your stupid servant? That I have to cook you meals every day? Wake you up ever morning? Draw you a bath every night?"

"No. Usually I do them all myself."

"Then-"

"But since it's you," he quickly made a judgmental stare at her. "And because I can't stand _you_. You need to do everything that you've just said.

Her lips formed into a firm line as her eyes widen. "Hell no! I'm not going to be your stupid servant for the rest of the week! I know for a fact I will _not _answer to an asshat like you!"

"Too bad. You're in my home now. If you don't cook me dinner now, I'll think of a punishment for you to do." And with that, Paul left Dawn alone to her thoughts about what had just happened and how she suddenly became Paul's maid.

She regained her posture and followed him out the door. "I'm not going to be your stupid maid! You cook your own food, wake yourself up, draw your own bath and shit! But I'm not doing any of those for you. And I sure as _hell _not answering to _you_!"

"I don't care if you don't do them. I'm just saying if you don't, I'm going to give you tedious chores to do. And every time to refuse, the chores will become more unbearable as time goes by. So if you really value your life and your sanity, you'll do as you're told like the woman that you are."

Her eyes began to stung. "You... You sexist ass-fck!" She screamed.

But all she was faced with was the door to Paul's room. The boy had safely escaped to the other side where no one was allowed to enter. But she didn't care. She barged right in and looked him in the eye.

"I don't know what the fck is wrong with you and all, but for the last time. I. Am. Not. Your. Servant. Got it memorized you fcking chauvinist!?"

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

**A/N: So sorry about the delay in updates. I just finished all my courses that I need and with my practicum being next month and convention season just around the corner, I'm afraid updates will be less frequent. But that doesn't mean I'm abandoning this story – heck no! I have absolutely no intentions of giving up on this story. All I'm saying is that updates will be less frequent. May end up being one chapter a month for all I know. But I'll give you a more specific update on that next chapter... Or so.**

**-EPRika-**


End file.
